al final del tunel
by Roxy Masen C
Summary: Después de tener una familia llena de amor y cariño, se ve sin nada, con una madre que no supera la muerte de su esposo, Un chico que vivió en la mentira, llega a Forks para sanar su corazón y salir adelante, con lo que no contaba era con enamorarse con una joven luchadora que solo quiere cuidar a su pequeña. ¿Bella podrá encontrar la luz en este oscuro Túnel?
1. Capitulo I

**Al final del túnel.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Pov Bella**

Si pudiéramos elegir la vida, claramente yo elegiría la mía sin pensarlo, aunque todo es color negro no me arrepiento de nada. Muchas veces he pesado que he nacido para sufrir, pero siempre hay alguien que está allí para darte la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.

Pero no todo era así, hubo un tiempo donde todos sonreían y eran felices pero toda esa felicidad y dicha se borró hace dos años atrás. Como cualquier familia estaba compuesta por un padre cariñoso, Charlie Swan, un hombre entregado a su familia, se ganaba la vida como Jefe de la policía, amaba su trabajo pero cuando tenía tiempo libre lo pasaba con su familia, con nosotras. También estaba mi adorada madre, una mujer soñadora, cariñosa y llena de vida, ella amaba a su familia, enamorada completamente de Charlie y me amaba profundamente. Ellos eran los mejores padres que cualquier chica podría querer. Éramos completamente felices.

Isabella Marie Swan, ósea yo, hija única y completamente feliz con mi familia, era una estudiante con excelentes notas, me encantaba estudiar, me gustaba mucho literatura y Biología, tenía pensado estudiar literatura inglesa o quizá biología marina aún quedaba tiempo para pensar en ello. Amaba a mis padres, pero cuando mi madre nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, todo fue aún más perfecto, tenía muchos planes y sueños, ese bebe venía a darnos más felicidad. El embarazo de mi madre puso a mi padre en las nubes pensando que sería un niño para que lo acompañara a pescar y que seguiría su ejemplo en ser jefe de la policía, así como la pesca su trabajo eran su gran pasión. Pero a los cinco meses de embarazo llego la noticia de que sería una niña, aun así mi padre se puso feliz ya que tendría tres mujeres, no podría estar más feliz. El embarazo de mi madre fue normal con antojos y hormonas completamente revolucionadas ella se la pasaba acariciando su vientre mientras le hablaba y le cantaba, aun no muy bien pero ella disfrutaba haciéndolo o le leía algún cuento, mi padre se la pasaba comprando cosas, como la cuna y mucha ropa.

A las 38 semanas de embarazo mi hermana quería salir y conocer el mundo, mi padre estaba nervioso como si fuera la primera vez yo solo reía de verlo paseando por la sala de espera, podía ver como el suelo comenzaba a grietarse, jamás lo había visto así, pero sabía que estaba completamente feliz. El día cinco de agosto del 2004 nació Vanessa Elizabeth Swan. Mi padre estaba pletórico, sonreía como un bobo, era una niña hermosa de ojos verdes combinados con un hermoso celeste claro con manchas doradas y de cabellos rubios como mi madre. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Vanessa nació y era una niña muy mimada y como era de esperarse una gran tormenta se desato en el pequeño pueblo de Forks a pesar de ser verano.

Mi padre quien tenía que hacer su trabajo en La Push, cada vez que había tormenta el ayudaba en la reserva para que nadie sufriera, ya que la tormenta cada vez era peor y tenía que ayudar a los más necesitados y yo esperaba a que parara de llover para irme a casa pero cada vez era peor. Mi padre se había marchado en la mañana y eran las 10 de las noche y él no llegaba, por lo que decidí pasar la noche en el hospital con mi madre y mi hermana pequeña.

Una enorme presión en el pecho comenzaba a molestarme era como un presentimiento, aún estaba sentada junto a mi madre que estaba dormida y en su cunita junto a la cama estaba Vanessa, me acomode en el sofá mirando el techo, me cubrí con una manta que me había dado una de las enfermeras, no podía dormir, la sensación en el pecho cada vez era más grande y más dolorosa al momento de respirar, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana además del viento, jamás había visto una tormenta así de fuerte y yo estaba completamente aterrada.

Salí de la habitación para poder tomar algo en la cafetería y ver si así podía conciliar el sueño, quizás una leche caliente haría que la presión en mi pecho era fuera menor y aun no entendía porque tenía esta sensación. Compre un café con leche y me fui de vuelta a la habitación pero en el aérea de emergencia había un revuelo, era lo usual con una tormenta de esa magnitud, varias camillas pasaron delante de mi, todos ellos heridos, con varios golpes, sus ropas llenas de sangre y en el último lugar una camilla completamente cubierta con una manta de plástico de color azul. Mi estómago se contrajo al ver la camilla instintivamente cerré mis ojos, seguí caminando perdida en mis pensamientos pensando en esa familia que había perdido a un ser querido pero antes de llegar a la habitación uno de los doctores me llamo, era nuevo lo había visto solo un par de veces.

Al llegar a su despacho se presento como el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el era nuevo pero muy bueno. Con mucha clama me relato lo que estaba pasando, pero yo no entendía nada, me dijo que habían varias personas graves ya que había sido un gran accidente en la carretera que va hacia la push, mi cuerpo de inmediato se tensó, siguió contándome de la cantidad de heridos y además de dos muertos en los cuales uno de ellos era mi padre. La noticia fue un golpe que literalmente me dejo sin aire, el Dr. Carlisle se preocupó al ver que comenzaba a llorar con dificultad y no podía controlar los sollozos, mi respiración se hacía más superficial él tuvo que administrarme un calmante. Las siguientes horas de que me había despertado fueron las peores que podría vivir.

Desde aquel momento mi vida se convirtió en un túnel sin salida y completamente oscuro, sin esperanza y completamente sola. Mi madre no pudo con la muerte de mi padre, la noticia la destruyo literalmente, se cerró en su mundo dejándonos de lado a mí y a mi hermanita. No fue capaz de ir a su entierro que fue al día siguiente. Por lo que tuve que hacer frente a todo lo que consistía, ese mismo día el medico le dio a mi madre el alta junto a Vanessa, pero ella no era capaz de hacerse cargo de mi hermana por lo que tuve que ir con Vanessa a la funeraria. No podía ser débil, tenía una hermana que cuidar y una madre que tenía que apoyar. En la funeraria llegaron varios agentes y mucha gente que no conocía pero si conocían a mi padre, me saludaron dándome las condolencias y cada palabra dolía en el fondo de mi corazón, también se presentó el Dr. Cullen junto a su esposa una señora muy hermosa, me acompañaron hasta que todo acabo en el cementerio.

Los días que siguieron fueron aún peores, mi madre se encerró en su habitación, la cuna de Vanessa la tuve que poner en mi habitación ya que mi madre se negaba a cuidar de ella. Dado a que mi madre no quería salir de su habitación y mucho menos acercarse a Vanessa tuve que dejar de estudiar para dedicarme a mí recién nacida hermana. Las semanas pasaron y yo me hacia cargo de mi Vanessa dándole de comer y cambiándola a menudo, al mes de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre salio de su habitación, pensé que todo sería como antes que podría volver al instituto pero me equivoque. Renee comenzó a salir a menudo y llegaba en la madrugada, con los ojos rojos y completamente borracha, había comenzado a vender las cosas que Charlie le había regalado, así como anillos, pulseras y collares.

El túnel en que me había sumergido era sin fondo, yo solo sobrevivía por Vanessa. La comida estaba faltando aun cuando teníamos el dinero de mi padre se nos estaba haciendo nada, Vanessa gastaba demasiado y crecía muy rápido por lo que tenía que compra ropa, pañales y todo tipo de cosas que ella necesitaba, además de pagar las facturas del agua, luz y gas, además de lo que no sabía era de la hipoteca que la casa tenia y que tenía que pagar todos los meses o sino nos quedaríamos en la calle. Cerca de casa muchas veces se ponía un mercado libre, donde todo era mucho mas barato que en una tienda o en un supermercado, así que se me ocurrió vender algunas cosas, como libros, algunos CD´s y también la ropa que le iba quedando chica a Vanessa, como mi madre se levantaba y salía, yo tenía que abrigar muy bien a Vanessa y arroparla mucho ya que los días en Forks eran muy fríos y húmedos más para una niña de dos meses.

Mis amigos del instituto venían muchas veces a ver, Ángela era la que más venia, me traía cosas para Vanessa y muchas veces trataba de convencer de volver al instituto pero yo no podía, como podría volver cuando mi madre estaba completamente perdida en la droga y en el alcohol, pronto tendría que buscar un trabajo para poder pagar las facturas y comprar las cosas que le hacen falta a Vanessa y ella era mi prioridad. Cuando cumplí los diecisietes años busque trabajo, conseguí uno en la biblioteca, la paga era poco pero por lo menos ayudaba en los gastos de Vanessa. Los fines de semana me ponían en la calle a vender todo lo que pudiera y así poder pagar las cosas de la casa.

Por otro lado Renee seguía apareciendo ebria y muy drogaba por lo que tenía que ocultar las cosas de Vanessa y las mías, tuve que vender la tele y otros electrodomésticos como la plancha, una tostadora, una licuadora, ya que muchas veces no teníamos que comer, prefería venderlas para alimentar a mi hermana, a que mi madre las vendiera para comprarse su droga y algo para emborracharse. Algunas veces tuve que salir a buscarla con mi hermana y cuando la encontraba, me la llevaba a casa, la bañaba, le daba de comer y la ponía a dormir, pero de nada valía mi esfuerzo ya que al día siguiente volvía a sus andadas y toda esa mierda que de a poco la mataba y de paso me mataba a mí.

Los meses pasaban y Vanessa crecía de una manera alarmante, mucha de su ropa ya no le quedaba por lo que optamos por venderlas y comprar más ropa para ella y alimentos. Ya tenía un año ya había comenzado a hablar y muchas veces a balbuceaba, también había comenzado a caminar. Con el tiempo mi madre comenzaba a empeorar, muchas veces me sacaba el dinero que tenía guardado, por lo que cada vez que salía tenía que cerrar todo antes de salir a trabajar. Había cumplido los dieciocho años y conseguí un trabajo de camarera en un restaurant. Vanessa estaba en una guardería cerca de mi trabajo ganaba mucho más dinero que en la biblioteca y gracias con eso podía pagar la guardería y las facturas.

Renee cada día estaba peor, cada día estaba más delgada, muchas veces trataba de hacerla entrar en razón y se encargara de Vanessa pero jamás me escuchaba y optaba por irse.

Así era mi vida, me levantaba temprano, preparaba el biberón de Vanessa, mientras este se enfriaba un poco comenzaba a cerrar y guardar todo, me hice un café y fui a darle el biberón a Vanessa, como desde que nació ha dormido en mi habitación. Allí estaba mi pequeña, la tome en mis brazos y la puse en mi cama para cambiarla. Le puse su ropa, por tanto jaleo se despertó y me miro con esos ojitos de color café clarito, su cabello era de un color rubiecito pero aún más se parecía mucho a Renee, al verme sonrió ampliamente mostrándome sus 4 dientes y otros dos que comenzaban a salir, en unos días más cumpliría 2 años.

- Hola peque – la salude haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita.

- oa ella – balbuceo con el chupete en su boca.

- Hoy tenemos que ir a la guarde ¿quieres ir? – le pregunte poniéndole sus pantis y pantalones.

- Shi! Gade – grito emocionada soltando el chupete por lo que rápidamente lo tome y lo escondí.

Sonreí y la acomode en mi regado para darle su leche. Ella muchas veces me decía mamá, pero yo le decía que yo era su hermana aunque a ella no parecía impórtale, yo no quería quitarle ese lugar a Renee, pero ella jamás ha estado allí para Vanessa.

Cuando termino de beber su leche prepare su bolso, la deje en la cama con una de sus muñecas, hablaba y balbuceaba. Después del trabajo tenía que llevarla al médico, era solo para un control rutinario, además que hoy le tocaba su vacuna.

Cerré mi habitación y la casa, con Vanessa en mis brazos, mi uniforme en mi bolso y en otro bolso las cosas de Vanessa comenzamos a caminar. Tenía que caminar cinco mil trecientos cuarenta y ocho pasos para llegar a la guardería. Al llegar una de la maestra me saludo amablemente. Todo el pueblo estaba enterado de nuestra situación pero nadie decía nada o hacia algo para ayudar solo erramos Vanessa y yo, todos hacían oídos sordos y eran completamente ciegos.

- Buenos días – salude la tía María que estaba en la puerta.

- Buenos Días Bella – sonrió y miro a Vanessa que venía debajo de un par de camisetas, una chaleco su abrigo, una bufanda y una gorro aunque era agosto hacia mucho frio —Hola Vanessa – soltó una risita cuando mi hermana movió su manita cubierta de un guante azul.

- Nos vemos en un rato ¿sí? – le dije a Vanessa en modo de despedida, ella era una niña despierta y muy conversadora.

- Shi – asintió muy rápido – ¿iemos a ve a dosto? – pregunto levantándose un poco el gorro con su pequeña manito.

- Si pero veras que nos dirá que estas muy bien, ahora ve a divertirte con tus amigos – le di un beso en la frente por lo que ella me respondió con un gran abrazo.

- Te qeo ells – dijo amortiguando sus palabras en mi cuello.

- Yo también peque – le dije sonriéndole, ella tomo la mano de la tía y se fue a su sala a medio camino se giró y movió su manita despidiéndose.

Cuando ya no la puse ver comencé mi camino hacia el restaurant, mi jefe se llamaba Jasper Hale, era un chico muy amable y en poco tiempo se había convertido en un gran amigo, Él tenía una hermana Rosalie Hale que era pediatra, ellos eran gemelos y muy guapos, los dos era rubios pero el cabello de Jasper era más como un color miel, ambos tenían los ojos azules como el cielo, Rosalie era la doctora de Vanessa.

Llegue al restaurant y salude con la mano a Jasper, no quería retrasarme más de lo que ya estaba, Jasper sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido, el sabia mi situación y me ayudaba más de lo que debería y ya que siempre estaba un poco retrasada tenía un horario un poco más flexible. Fui directamente al camerino y me cambie, suspire antes de salir y comenzar a atender varias mesas, era bastante buena aunque en el principio era un completo desastre, muchas veces di vuelta el café sobre algún cliente, quebré mucho platos y varias veces me queme, Jasper tenía una paciencia que a veces no sabía porque no me despedía de una buena vez.

En un pequeño descanso que me correspondía a media mañana, me tome un café y me comí un sándwich de jamón, prácticamente eso era lo que más comía ya que en casa no podía tener muchas cosas ya que Renee vendía hasta el té y además no podía permitir una buena cena ya que eso costaría unos cuantos dólares más y no estaba en una posición para darme ese lujo, y me duele no poder hacer más para Vanessa, poder le un buen juguete, una buena comida, buena ropa abrigadora para el invierno que se acerca. El movimiento de una silla a mi lado me trajo de vuelta y mi lado se sentó Jasper sonrió tomando su café. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

- Tarde ¿huh? – dijo divertido. El al igual que su hermana aman a Vanessa.

- Lo siento pero Vanessa, como siempre se ha puesto muy habladora, creo que es por lo de hoy – dije dándole una mordida a mi sándwich, el soltó una risita entre dientes. Si algún día se convierte en padre, ese niño tendrá mucha suerte ya que él siempre está consintiendo a los niños.

- ¿Ya has pensado en lo que hablamos hace unos días? – pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café, hace varios días insistió en que tratara de acabar el instituto pero no podía, me aconsejo pensarlo, podría dar exámenes libres. Así no tendría que contratar una niñera, solo tendría que estudiar los temas que ellos me dieran.

- No lo sé, sabes que eso me costara dinero y es eso lo que no tengo, la guardería de Vanessa me saca la mitad de mi sueldo, además de las facturas – comencé a enumerar – ropa, comida, pañales y todas las cosas que necesita Vanessa además de la hipoteca y las cuentas del agua y luz, no es fácil, además Vanessa está creciendo demasiado rápido. – dije terminando mi desayuno, muchas veces me hartaba hablar de mi situación, no quería que nadie sintiera pena por mí o lastima, yo soy fuerte, mi padre siempre lo dijo, que yo era demasiada madura para mi edad.

- Solo piénsalo, sé que ahora parece difícil, pero si lo haces sabes que tienes mi apoyo y el de Rose – sonrió amablemente, él era un gran amigo y quería mucho a Vanessa así como ella lo quería a él y a su hermana.

— Gracias — dije levantándome y tomado mi taza sucia, volviendo al trabajo.

— De nada — Contesto Jasper.

Asentí volviendo a mi trabajo. Me gustaría terminar el instituto y poder ir a la universidad, sabía que ese había sido el sueño de Charlie, pero ahora ese sueño lo veía demasiado lejos y fuera de mi alcance, cada día que pasa ese sueño se esfuma y desaparece a los lejos. Las horas pasaban entre cada orden, las propinas ayudaban mucho, algunas personas no eran muy generosas como por ejemplo la señora Stanley y su rubia oxigenada Hija Jessica. A pesar de todo, la gente del pueblo eran amables y simpáticas.

La tarde se terminó, conté mis propinas cuando termine me cambie de ropa, me despedí de Jasper y Salí corriendo hacia la guarde de Vanessa. Entre rápidamente hasta su salón, iba un poco retrasada pero era algo usual, las tías entendían mi situación.

- ¡Ells! – grito Vanessa corriendo hacia mí, yo me puse hasta su altura abriendo mis brazos ella aterrizo abrazando mi cuello con sus manitas, siempre era así y me encantaba, era una niña muy tierna y cariñosa, lamentaba enormemente que Renee jamás sepa eso y nunca disfrute de Vanessa.

- Hola Peque – salude besando su mejilla una vez que nos separamos - ¿estas lista para irnos? – pregunte mientras la tía Laura me daba su bolso con sus cosas, Vanessa asintió frenéticamente.

- Shi amos qelo ve a la tía Losie – sonríe, aun no podía pronunciar bien las "R" o simplemente no las pronunciaba las letras, era demasiado gracioso escucharla hablar.

Me puse su bolso en mi hombro y despidiéndome de las tías nos pusimos a caminar, aun nos quedaba tiempo, Vanessa tomo de mi mano, iba demasiado callada por lo que me extraño. Usualmente ella, hablaba de todo lo que había pasado o hecho durante el día.

- Vanessa ¿Qué tienes cariño? – pregunte mirándola mientras cruzábamos una de las calles.

- naa – suspiro negando con su cabecita y siguió mirando el suelo. Me detuve y me agache hasta llegar a su altura.

-Vane -la llame y ella me miro, sus ojitos estaban tristes y llenos de lágrimas, me rompía el corazón verla así, bastaba cuando me preguntaba por mamá -Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no pasa nada si me cuentas – acaricie su cabecita.

-¿te peo ama mamá? – me miro nerviosamente, sus mejillas un poco sonrojada, un gesto común en nosotras dos además de que teníamos la manía de morder el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte curiosa, jamás me pregunto eso, solo me llama mamá pero sabía que algo más había detrás de esa pregunta.

-Soie me dio qe io no tenía mamá – sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas – yo qelo qe tu ea mi mami – sorbió su pequeña nariz solo pude abrazarla, ella envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme como tú quieras – le susurre, pase mis brazos por sus piernas y la alce, ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

- acias mami – dijo contra mi cuello— un iño me desendio y etuo onmio odo el dato y juamo musho.

Mi pecho se hincho de tanto amor, sabía que Vanessa no era mi hija, pero yo la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y si ella quería llamarme mamá yo no tendría problema con ello, ella siguió conversando sobre este niño que estuvo con ella durante todo el día, aunque apenas le podía entender lo que decía, disfrutaba mucho que ella me conversara sobre sus cosas.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Vanessa se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, me acerque a la recepción para que le dieran aviso a la Dr. Hale que ya habíamos llegados, la enfermera que estaba en la recepción, hizo la llamada y me invito a esperar en la sala. Me senté y acomode a Vanessa que no se quería despertar. Habían pasado unos Diez minutos cuando por una de las puertas apareció una espectacular rubia, alta, escultural como esas modelos que salen en las revistas con un bikini y hacia que mujeres como yo hacía que su autoestima quedara por el suelo e incluso más abajo y me sonreía amigablemente con esos labios rojo pasión y sus ojos azules son amigables. Esa era Rosalie Lillian Hale. Mi amiga y pediatra de mi pequeña Vanessa.

-Bella – me llamo. Me levante y camine hacia ella, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás?—pregunto mientras abría la puerta dejándome entrar a su consulta.

-Bien, un poco preocupada – dije ya que lo que había hablado con Vanessa me había dejado marcando ocupando porque en un futuro los niños se ponía aún más agresivos y podrían burlarse.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Vanessa? – pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Una niña le ha dicho que no tiene mamá, por lo que me ha preguntado si yo puedo ser su madre – susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Vaya – contesto pensando – creo que por un lado está bien, tú eres la única imagen materna pero ella tiene que tener en claro que tú eres su hermana para que no confunda las cosas, cuando sea más grande tendrás que explicarles las cosas sé que es difícil pero tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento– sonrió al ver que Vanessa se iba despertando poco a poco.

— Lo sé pero me aterra demasiado el futuro, sabes que los niños entre más grandes más agresivos son — Rosalie sabía que estaba más que preocupada, pero dejamos la conversación para después ya que Vanessa se había despertado por completo y nos miraba con curiosidad.

-Hola Peque—le salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola mami—dijo tímidamente mirándome yo le sonríe afirmándole que todo estaba bien.

-Bien, es mejor que veamos cómo esta señorita—dijo Rose a lo que Vanessa levanto la vista y sonrió. Me puse de pie con Vanessa en mis brazos para ponerla en la camilla.

Rose me hizo sacarle su ropa para revisar su pecho y su espalda, la hizo respirar hondo para escuchar sus pulmones. A Vanessa le encantaba estar con Rose, eso hacia todo más fácil. La midió, peso, reviso sus reflejos y todo lo demás. Me alegraba saber que Vanessa estaba bien, me esforzaba mucho para que ella no se enfermera, esa no era una opción, ya que tendría que gastar dinero extra por ello y no estábamos en las condiciones para que ella se enfermara.

Cuando terminamos Rose le dio una paleta, Vanessa estaba feliz chupeteando su dulce, nos despedimos de Rose y salimos, fuimos hasta la recepción para hacer la siguiente cita que sería en dos meses más. Puse a Vanessa en el suelo mientras hablaba con la enfermera.

-Bueno, la siguiente cita seria… - la enfermera miraba el calendario de Rose en su computadora. –El día martes 3 de octubre – sonrió.

-Me parece genial y la hora – pregunte.

-A las 5 de la tarde, como siempre – sip, todas las citas eran a esa hora por varias razones, una de ella es que era más cómodo para Rose, también porque Vanessa salía a las cuatro de la tarde de la guardería y yo dejaba de trabajar a las cuatro…

-Gracias – sonreí recogiendo los papeles de Vanessa y los guarde en mi bolso. – ¿Estas lista para irte peque? – me gire para verla pero ella no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Vanessa? – mire para todos lados. Mierda. La enfermera me miraba asustada. Ella jamás se separaba de mí.

Comencé a buscarla por los pasillos, trataba de no gritar o de no volverme loca, pero si no podía controlarme no podría buscarla y tenía que encontrarla me estaba volviendo loca o de por si me iba a morir de la angustia. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y si alguien la había secuestrado… Oh Dios mío, esto no podría estar pasando esto, jamás había pasado. Si Renee se la llevo con algún propósito peligroso.

-¿Bella? – pregunto Rose a mis espaldas. Me gire y Rose me miro preocupada.

-Rose –lloriquee sin poder retener las lágrimas – perdí a Vanessa. Oh Dios mío ¿Qué voy hacer? – llore como jamás lo hice, la angustia me estaba matando. Rose rápidamente me abrazo para tranquilizarme.

-¿Cómo que la perdiste? – pregunto mirándome preocupada, luego de que nos separáramos.

-No lo sé – sorbí mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano, sé que no era muy educado de mi parte pero a estas altura no estaba preocupada por eso– estaba haciendo la siguiente cita y después ella ya no estaba. —comencé a caminar de un lado para otro, ya no sabía qué hacer, a cada minuto pasaba mis manos por la cara secando mis lágrimas.

-¿Avisaste a los guardias? – me pregunto pero yo negué con la cabeza, con la desesperación se me había olvidado avisarle a los guardia, ella salió corriendo y yo la seguí, desesperada, esto no podría estar pasando, no ahora.

Les dio aviso a los guardias y ellos rápidamente comenzaron a buscarla por todo el hospital, mientras que Rose y yo buscábamos en los baños, en la cafetería, debajo de las mesas, en la cocina y nada, mi pequeña no estaba. Las horas pasaban y Vanessa no estaba, no aparecía, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba muriendo de angustia y Vanessa no aparecía.

Ella No estaba, no estaba, no estaba…


	2. capitulo II

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Pov Edward.**_

La infancia es una etapa que jamás olvidare, mis padre son los mejores, han luchado para que no nos falte nada, los mejores colegios, las mejores preparatorias y por supuesto las mejores Universidades, todo para que nosotros fuéramos alguien en la vida y poder mantener a nuestra familia si alguna vez la teníamos.

Carlisle Cullen, el mejor medico de todo el estado de Washington, cirujano y ahora director del hospital de Forks, el mejor padre que alguien puede tener, el pasaba cada tiempo libre con nosotros, jugábamos mucho baseball o también jugaba a las muñecas con mi hermana, eso era digno de ver. Esme, es un amor de mujer, siempre ha estado a nuestro lado para apoyarnos y aconsejarnos cada vez que lo necesitamos. Ella es una de las mejores decoradoras del país, es increíble que ella quiera vivir en un lugar donde siempre llueve y todo es verde, ella podría vivir en pleno corazón de New york pero el amor es más grande que cualquier cosa, por eso se mudó junto con mi padre a ese lugar. Antes vivíamos cómodamente en Los ángeles California pero a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto que no quiso rechazar y se fueron a Forks.

Emmett mi hermano mayor, él es como un niño en un cuerpo de hombre, musculoso, como Hulk, aun no creo que sea mi hermano, si no fuera porque ambos compartimos los ojos de mi madre, un color verde, aunque los de Emmett son un poco más oscuros que los míos. Él tiene 24 años y se ha mudado a Port Ángeles y va a trabajar en el hospital junto con mi padre, es enfermero, no quiso hacer carrera en cirugía, él es feliz así y mi padre también. Alice que tenía 16 años cuando se mudaron, ella es muy menudita, con rasgos de duende, su cabello es de un negro oscuro como el carbón, sus ojos de color celestes como los de mi padre, muy alegre y extrovertida, amante de las compras y de los cambios de look, ella seguiría estudiando en Forks y también seguiría estudiando en la universidad, quería estudiar Diseño su gran pasión.

Yo, Edward Cullen, Pediatra y era feliz o eso creía hasta hace dos años y medios. En la universidad conocí a la que sería mi esposa, fue en el primer año, su nombre Leah Black, una morenaza que me robo el corazón, unos ojos negros hermosos, nos conocimos en una de las clases, pues ella también estaba estudiando Pediatría, salimos un par de veces y comenzamos una relación, todo era como debía, salíamos, compartíamos varios gustos y nos encantaba pasar tiempo juntos. Lo pasábamos bien a los 6 meses de nuestra relación y en completa sorpresa supe que ella estaba embarazada, a pesar de todo lo que con lleva un embarazo, eso de sus antojos y las benditas hormonas, estábamos felices aun que mis padres no mucho ya que esperaban a que termináramos la universidad, luego casarnos y allí tener familia. A los nueve meses después, el día 31 de julio del 2003 nació Jacob Williams Cullen Black, nuestro hijo, era un niño se piel rojiza, ojos cafés y de cabello oscuro. Nada parecido a mí y como siempre mi hermana Alice me dijo que algo estaba mal, pero yo no le tome en cuenta, porque iba a escuchar a alguien que trataba de arruinar mi felicidad y la de mi ahora familia.

Al mes de que Jacob naciera, nos casamos ya que así lo hubiera querido mis padres, solo para que mi vida completa se callera a pedazos unos días después de a boda, ella comenzó a estar cada vez más distante, ya no éramos lo que solíamos ser, ya no habían caricias ni besos, ya no habían las tardes paseando o solo hablando, ella comenzó a dejar de lado a Jacob, sin darnos cuentas nos alejamos y siempre tenía escusas para todo, si yo le proponía un plan para que saliéramos juntos como una familia, ella decía que tenía que estudios o trabajar, ya nunca más estuvimos juntos. A los cinco meses de casados, descubrí que mi esposa me era infiel y peor aún, mi hijo no era mi hijo sino que era de su amante, por lo que entendí que ella me engaño durante toda nuestra relación. Todo se volvía negro, ella me había sido infiel desde el principio y yo no me había dado cuenta, había sido tan estúpido para no ver las señales, o solo estaba enamorado. Todo lo que tenía tenia se había esfumado, el alma me dolía y solo quería desaparecer, había sido un estúpido por creer en ella, por pensar en que sería feliz para siempre, había sido un completo idiota pensando en que el amor era lo único que necesitábamos para ser felices, pero que equivocado estaba, ella jamás me amo, todo había sido una mentira y jamás supe el porqué de toda esa mierda o porque estuvo conmigo cuando bien podía estar con su amante.

Un día cualquiera había ido a la universidad solo me quedaban un par de meses y todo se habría terminado, había tomado la decisión de no hundirme en la miseria, estábamos haciendo los papeles del divorcio y pelearía por la custodia del niño, sea como sea Jacob era mi hijo y nadie me lo quitaría, había dejado a Jacob con mi madrear, no quería contratar una niñera cuando mi madre me rogaba que se lo dejara. Saliendo de una de mis clases mi teléfono sonó, era mi padre avisándome que Leah tenido un accidente de tránsito, iba con un hombre, supe que andaba con su amante, mis padres lo sabían todo, no tenía caso ocultar lo inevitable. Corrí hasta el hospital allí Carlisle me dijo que el chico con el que iba con Leah había muerto ya que no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad por lo que salió eyectado por el parabrisas, muriendo en el lugar del accidente, no sabía si estar feliz o triste. Me llevo donde estaba Leah, estaba llena de cables y tubos, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, mi padre no dio muchas esperanzas.

Me acerque a su cama, estaba con la ropa adecuada, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y el holter sonaba débilmente. Tome su mano y sus ojos se abrieron buscando a alguien, cuando me vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Perdóname –susurro.

-No hables—me baje la mascarilla – no te esfuerces.

-Sam –susurro su voz ronca – Sam…

-¿Es él? – pregunte, él era el padre de Jacob.

-Si – una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta perderse en su cabello –cuídalo…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Leah, su familia y la mía, nos encargamos de todo el papeleo y lo de la funeraria. La familia de Sam nunca supo que Jacob era hijo de él y yo tampoco se los hice saber, ya que él era solo mío. Al día siguiente del funeral me entere que cuando habían tenido el accidente Leah se estaba fugando con Sam, me dio demasiada rabia, ya que ni siquiera se preocupó de su hijo. El 2004 mi madre se mudó y así tuve que contratar a una niñera para que me ayudara con el cuidado de Jacob mientras yo estudiaba. Mi madre constantemente me decía que me mudara y terminar mis estudios en Seattle y así ella me ayudaba con el cuidado de Jacob. Pero yo quería terminar mis estudios en Los ángeles y después ver que hacer, decidiría si quedarme en los Ángeles trabajando o iba a probar suerte en aquel pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Por fin había terminado mis estudios y mi madre seguía insistiendo a que me mudara, diciéndome que mi padre me puede buscar un trabajo en el hospital de Forks, y diciendo todos los beneficios que tendría al llegar allí, también estaba chantajeando con cuidar a Jacob, seria gratis y me ahorría un par de dólares y a mí personalmente no me gustaba la idea de irme a un lugar tan lluvioso y húmedo. Más por mi miedo a que Jacob se enferme con solo pisar el suelo.

-No lo sé mamá – dije en un susurro, estábamos hablando por teléfono, Jacob estaba durmiendo su siesta, estaba sentado en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada en la cama – faltan unos días para el cumpleaños de Jacob.

-Con mayor razón hijo, que mejor regalo que tu hijo vea a su familia – su voz llena de emoción, sabía que pronto ganaría – te aseguro que Jacob le encantara estar aquí.

-Está bien, mañana partiremos hacia Forks—sonreí cuando escuche el grito de emoción de mi madre tuve que alejar el teléfono ya que si no lo hacía pronto quedaría sordo. –te dejo tengo que empacar.

-Avísanos sobre la hora de aterrizaje para que te recojamos – hizo una pausa – Alice ya tiene listo el cuarto de Jacob.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende, que ella ya lo tuviera listo el cuarto – reí –algunas veces ese duende me da miedo.

-Es su habilidad para saber las cosas –suspiro –ella solo quiere tenerte cerca, ya sabes, quiere a sus hermanos mayores aquí, todos juntos.

-Sip, lo sé, bueno mami, nos vemos mañana…

-Hasta mañana cariño - y la llamada se cortó.

Puse el teléfono en la mesita de noche que estaba a un costado de mi cama, allí estaba Jacob durmiendo, puse varias almohadas a su alrededor para comenzar a empacar, sé que a mi hijo le haría mucha ilusión ir a ver a sus abuelos y tíos. Saque las maletas del closet y comencé a echar la ropa de mi hijo en ella, mientras llamaba al aeropuerto para reservar los boletos a Seattle. Encontré un vuelo a las 3 de la tarde, me pareció bien ya que a Forks llegaríamos a las nueve de la noche, no quería que fuera muy tarde solo por Jake. Empaque las cosas de Jacob en unas cajas, hice mi maletas y metí mis cd´s en las cajas, sentí sus pasitos en el pasillo, no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar.

-Papi –llamo Jacob.

-Estoy aquí, campeón –dije mientras aún estaba poniendo los cd´s en la caja.

-¿Qué etaz ashiendo? – pregunto Jake sentándose a mi lado mirándome con mucha curiosidad.

-Te tengo una sorpresa –dije tomándolo en mis brazos y poniéndolo en mi regazo el sonrió muy grande lleno de alegría.

-¿Y qe e?- pregunto mirándome entusiasmado.

-Mañana nos iremos a vivir con la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlisle – dije mirando su expresión.

-Shiiiii!- grito abalanzándose a mis brazos, abrazándome por el cuello y yo solo era capaz de reír, me encantaba ver a mi hijo feliz.

Insistió en ayudarme a empacar, solo nos detuvimos a cenar, no sabía cocinar pero sabía defenderme, aunque no siempre todo era comible, por lo que hice macarrones con queso, mi hijo los adora, así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, tenía cena y mantenía a mi hijo feliz, para ser exactos ya teníamos toda la casa empacada, cuando terminamos de cenar llame a lo de la mudanza para que se llevaran las cosas, llame a mi madre avisándole lo del vuelo, ella y mi padre nos irían a recoger.

Me costó mucho hacer dormir a Jacob, su biberón y un cambio de pañales no bastaron, tuve que contarle un par de cuentos pero al final no sirvió, solo se durmió cuando le dije que si no lo hacía de quedaría aquí, sé que era un poco cruel, pero el pequeño no quería dormir. Cuando ya lo hizo pude respirar profundamente y dejarme llevar.

Ya nos queda poco para aterrizar y Jacob estaba completamente babeando mirando por la ventana, jamás había volado y eso le gustaba, gracias al cielo que no era como esos niños que lloraban todo el viaje o que no de los que no se quedaban nunca tranquilos. El avión aterrizó en él Sea-tac a las cinco en punto. Jacob no dejaba saltar mientras íbamos por el equipaje, ya con el carro lleno de nuestras maletas y con mi hijo encima salimos a buscar a mis padres y cuando por fin los encontré, corrieron hacia nosotros, Jacob no tardo en querer bajarse, cuando estuvo en el suelo corrió hacia los brazos de mi madre riendo y saltando, creo que alejaría a mi hijo de su tía Alice por unas cuantas horas.

-Es bueno verte hijo – saludo mi padre después de darme un abrazo.

-Hola, papá –salude a mi padre mirando a mi madre con mi hijo.

-ita, ita – repetía mi hijo en los brazos de mi madre, me acerque a ella y bese su frente, aunque no lo admita, ella me había hecho mucha falta.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto mi madre cuando estábamos en el auto y mi padre tomaba la carretera, Jacob iba muy entusiasmado en su sillita.

-Bien, creo que este cambio de ciudad nos hará bien – sonreí mientras Jacob miraba por la ventana, mis padres le habían comprado una sillita para el coche.

Todo el camino hacia Forks era una aventura para Jacob, creo que había tomado la mejor decisión para ambos, creo que aquí podríamos realizar una nueva vida lejos de los malos recuerdos y tener una nueva oportunidad. Llegamos a Forks a eso de las ocho y algo, Jacob se había quedado dormido y como era de esperarse había comenzado a llover, rápidamente entramos a la gran casa de mis padres, era una mansión, de tres plantas, de color blanco con grandes ventanales, eso hacía que se aprovechara la luz del día. Nuestra habitación estaría en la tercera planta, solo nos separaba una puerta y eso me tranquilizaba.

Deje a Jacob en su cuna después de que mi madre le diera algo de comer y se quedara completamente dormido, aun no se acostumbraba a dormir en su cama y por mi estaba bien de esa manera. Suspire mirando a mi hijo dormir, me gustaba saber que él estaba bien. Me fui a mi habitación, allí saque mi ropa separando mi pijama. Antes de irme a la cama, baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí estaba mi padre con mi madre terminando de cenar.

-¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunte sentándome en uno de los taburetes del desayunador.

-No lo se hacen días que sale siempre a la hora de cenar, siempre llega como a las nueve. - contesto mi padre con un tono preocupado.

—No crees que ella ya debería estar Aquí. —Dije apoyando mis manos en el desayunador, ella era muy joven para andar a estas horas en la calle.

La puerta frontal se abrió para unos segundos después Alice entrara a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando me vio corrió a mi lado para abrazarme, yo la recibe con un fuerte abrazo ya que la extraña demasiado, pero no me gustaba que anduviera afuera sola y más cuando es de noche. No importaba que si estábamos en Forks donde nunca sucede nada o en plena ciudad. Me separe de ella un poco serio y ella lo noto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo mirándome.

— Se puede saber dónde estabas a estas horas — pregunte un poco molesto. Ella frunció el ceño y luego a miro a mi madre.

— Estaba haciendo unas cosas, si quieres mañana me puedes acompañar — dijo para después salir murmurando unas cuantas palabras que no alcance a escuchar.

— Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella — dijo mi madre mientras ponía los platos en el lava-vajillas.

— Solo me preocupo por ella, apenas tiene 18 — conteste levantándome de la mesa. — Si algo le pasa mientras esta en la calle, nadie tiene el poder sobre nuestras vidas por lo que tratare de cuidar a mi hermana mientras yo esté aquí, es hora de que el hermano mayor la cuide — Sonreí y les guiñe un ojo cosa que hizo que mi madre sonriera y mi padre negara con la cabeza divertido.

Mi padre sonrió pero no dijo nada, ellos eran buenos padre pero por darnos espacio dejaban que las cosas se fueran de sus manos, Alice debía tener cuidado y sé que ella es un alma libre pero y la cuidare pero por lo pronto me asegurare de que nada le pase.

El fin de semana pasó y Jacob se acostumbró al clima de Forks muy rápido, para que decir que estaba más que contento con tener a sus abuelos cerca y con la Tita Alice para satisfacer cada locura que mi hijo decía, se podía decir que él era el más feliz sobre esta decisión, Emmett había venido un par de veces y estaba preparándose para su primer día en el hospital, yo por mi lado tenía una entrevista con el director del hospital ósea mi padre, además de unos socios, ya que no quería que se dijera que yo había obtenido el trabajo por mi padre.

Ayer lunes fue el cumpleaños de Jacob y lo celebramos en familia, en la mañana lo lleve a la guardería del pueblo para inscribirlo, no quería que mi madre dejara su libertad por cuidar a mi hijo, por lo que él podría hacer más amigos y aprender un par de cosas. Y en la noche mi madre hizo una cena con una torta de postre, mi hijo estaba sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho, soplo las velitas después de pedir un deseo. Cuando el cansancio se hizo sentir en su pequeño cuerpo cayó rendido en el sofá. Mi padre lo llevo a su recamara mientras yo seguí hablando con Alice, quien estaba tratando de convencerme para ir a un lugar, Emmett ya se había ido por lo que a mí me tocaba esa tortura y escuchando todo tipo de argumentos hasta que al final después de minutos de tortura accedí.

— gracias no quería ir sola, aparte así me ahorraría un par de regaños — sonrió poniéndose su chaqueta.

— solo iremos a ese lugar por un rato — advertí.

— Está bien, esto es mejor que nada — se encogió de hombros.

— mamá, acompañare a Alice puedes vigilar a Jake mientras vuelvo. — le pregunte a mi madre que venía entrando a la sala.

— Claro, hijo ve y diviértete — se acercó a mi dándome un abrazo — Gracias por cuidarla — susurro en mi oído.

— sabes que siempre lo hare — me separe de ella y sonreí. — volveremos pronto.

Ella asintió y me coloque mi chaqueta tomando las llaves del coche de papá, tendría que ir a ver un coche mañana no podía seguir dependiendo de su coche. Alice literalmente saltaba en el asiento de copiloto. No sabía por qué la emoción, solo espero que hoy me dijera que pasaba

Me dijo que me estacionara cerca de un restaurant, hice lo que me pedio, cuando detuve el motor, ella salió del coche caminando hacia una pequeña plaza que había frente al local, ella se sentó en una de las bancas y se perdía mirando hacia el restaurant, me senté junto a ella. El local era grande, con ventanales y tenía unas letras grande que decían "Dinner´s Hale" fruncí el ceño mirando a mi hermana si ella quería ir a un restaurant porque no entraba y ya.

— ¿Alice? — La llame, ella seguía con la mirada en el local de enfrente.

— Desde que él abrió este restaurant he venido todos los días a verlo — Sonrió nostálgica — Nunca he tenido el valor para entrar, siempre lo veo desde aquí…

Fije mi vista en el Hombre que estaba atendiendo una mesa cerca de la ventana. Ella lo quedo mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera perdida en el espacio. El chico era alto de unos 24 años más o menos, era musculoso pero no tanto, su cabello era de un color miel. Esto era lo que hacia mi hermana a la hora de cenar, venía a ver a su "amor".

— Deberías entrar y hablar con el — ella me miro como si estuviera loco.

— No puedo, él es mayor que yo y él no se interesaría en un niña que aún no ha terminado el instituto, si entro allí — dijo apuntando hacia el restaurant — ya jamás poder salir de allí.

— Deberías arriesgarte y si él te parte el corazón yo le partiré la cara — sonreí cuando ella soltó una carcajada.

— Algún día lo intentare — se levantó y me miro. — es hora de irnos, ellos cerraran pronto.

Me levante y en completo silencio regresamos a casa, ahora hablaría con mis padres para que ya no se preocuparan por Alice.

Jacob despertó temprano y con la idea de tener un perrito como regalo de Cumpleaños, el día de ayer había estado en la guardería para que se acostumbrara a otros niños, insistió tanto con lo del perro que después de hablar con mi madre para saber dónde podríamos conseguir uno y también para saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con ello. Ella por supuesto que estaría de acuerdo, era de mi hijo de quien estábamos hablando.

Luego de que llegara de la guardería iríamos a buscar ese cachorro, según mi madre cerca del hospital siempre se pone alguien a regalar o vender animales.

Como las cinco de la tarde Jacob salimos de casa para ir a por ese cachorro, él estaba feliz y cantaba que tendría un perrito nuevo. Aparque en el hospital y busque a los alrededores y a una calle del hospital había una chica de pie con una caja y agachada había una niña de un año o dos, comencé a caminar con Jacob hacia la chica.

— indo pechito — balbuceaba.

— Mia papi, ai peditos — dijo emocionado Jake luchando para que lo bajara, cuando sus piecitos tocaron el suelo se acercó a la niña y la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

— jaob —dijo la niña emocionada abrazando a mi hijo. Me acerque a ellos mirándolos entretenidos.

-Mia nesha, el esh mi papi — dijo Jake mire a la niña y esta se sonrojo y mordio su pequeño labio.

— Yo shoy .sha — dijo lentamente para no equivocarse.

— Hola Vanessa yo soy Edward Cullen — sonreí acariciando su pequeña mejilla colorada, tenía un hermoso sonrojo, me pregunto porque estará sola.

Mientras los niños acariciaban los cachorros, yo le pregunte a la chica por los perros. Ella me dijo que era de raza y que necesitaba regalarlos ya que pronto se iría del estado por lo que no podría llevarlos. Los perros eran Husky Siberiano tenían dos meses, solo le quedaban dos, unos negro de ojos blancos y uno café de ojos celeste clarito.

— Vanessa — llame a la niña — ¿te llevaras un perrito?

— io teno qe peunta a mi… — miro a su lado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pequeña barbilla comenzó a temblar haciendo un adorable puchero.

— nena, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte preocupado secando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

— No she onde eta — dijo llorando, entendí que estaba perdida y que no sabía dónde estaba su mami, rápidamente me preocupe por esa madre que tiene que estar completamente angustiada por no encontrar a su hija.

Jacob tomo unos de los perritos y se lo dio a Vanessa, ella dejo de llorar pero aun sus ojitos estaban tristes y abrazaba al perro buscando consuelo, Jacob tomo el otro perrito negro de ojos blancos, mientras que Vanessa tenía el perrito de color café y ojos de color celeste.

— ¿quieres ir a buscar a tu mami? — Le pregunte con suavidad, de seguro la madre la estaría buscando ya. Comenzamos caminar hacia el hospital de seguro mi padre nos podríamos ayudar, gracias a Dios Jacob le hablaba a la niña, creo que la conocía de la guardería y eso ayudaba para que ella se distrajera un poco.

Llegamos al hospital y me fije que había mucho movimiento, varios guardias corriendo para todos lados y algunas enfermeras corriendo y revisando todo.

— No se alejen de mí — le dije a los chicos, algo podría estar pasando y sea lo que sea tenía que proteger a los pequeños.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia los ascensores para ir el hasta el despacho de mi padre, apreté el botón y esperamos a que las puertas se abrieran, di un salto al escuchar un grito de una mujer, me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡VANESSA! — vi a una chica de cabellos castaños y de ojos color chocolate corriendo hacia nosotros completamente desesperada, jamás había visto una mujer en ese estado, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, Vanessa al verla salió corriendo con el perrito aun en los brazos. Se veía tierna con sus piececitos moviéndose con cortos pasos y pobre cachorro se movía para todos lados.

La Chica tomo a Vanessa en sus brazos abrazándola con fuerzas sin darse cuenta del pequeño perrito Jacob sonreía mirando a ambas chicas abrazándose. Ella sería su madre ya que se veía realmente desesperada por Vanessa, pero era tan joven debería de tener unos 19 0 20 años no más, que pena no haberse cuidado antes de haber traído al mundo a un niño.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada, sabes que no te tienes que mover de mi lado — decía la castaña llorando y Vanessa solo asentía enterrando su pequeña nariz en la cabeza del cachorro como era posible que la mujer no se diera cuenta del perrito.

— Disculpa — dije acercándome con Jacob. Ella levanto la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas y reflejaban el miedo que paso al no saber de Vanessa cerca.

— Gracias, por encontrarla… me estaba muriendo de los nervios cuando no la vi junto a mí, ya estaba pensando …— cualquier madre que estuviera pasando por ese dolor de no saber de su hijo pensaría lo peor, se puso de pie, era una chica baja, delgada y muy hermosa de manera natural, sin ninguna pisca de maquillaje, realmente hermosa. Extrañamente estaba cautivado por esta chica.

— No fue nada, creo que fue solo casualidad, estaba afuera junto a una chica que tenía unos perritos— dije sonriéndole dándole un poco de seguridad de que estaba en buenas manos.

— Vamos para que Rose te revise — le dijo la castaña tomando en sus brazo a su hija, sí que estaba preocupada por la pequeña.

— No creo que sea necesario, yo soy médico y la niña está bien, está muy sana — Asegure.

— Gracias — se volvió a la niña y se quedó mirando al animal que tenía la niña en sus brazos. Recién en estos momentos ella se daba cuenta del cachorro— ¿Vanessa que es eso? — Sonreí el escucharla.

— Ezh mío — dijo la niña abrazando al cachorro. — Zhe ama acki — sonríe estirando al cachorro delante de la castaña, pobre cachorro parecía que lo estuvieran ahogando.

— Nessa, sabes que no podemos tener un perro. — le respondió un poco firme, quizás vivían en un departamento y no les permitían tener un cachorro, pero luego pensé que estábamos en un pueblo por lo que de seguro vivía en una casa. De seguro su marido o novio no les gustaban los animales. Un nudo se alejó en mi estómago por aquel pensamiento.

— pedo yo queo uno — Hizo un puchero como los hace Alice me pregunto si ellas se conocían.

— Si quieres yo las puedo ayudar con lo que necesite el cachorro — Dije mirando a Vanessa ella sonrió mostrándome sus dientecitos blancos

— No es necesario, de verdad — Bella negó con la cabeza varias veces, me encantaría poder leer su mente.

— Mira, no es ningún problema, además así, el perro de Jacob podrá visitar a su hermana — Sonreí tratando de persuadirla y creo que eso estaba ayudando ya que sus ojos se ablandaron y poco a poco sonrió.

— Otra vez Gracias — se levantó y miro a Jacob — Por cierto, Soy Isabella Swan — extendió su mano hacia mi yo con gusto la tome. Un electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se encontraron, supe que ella también lo había sentido porque sus ojos se quedaron mirando mis manos y luego miro directamente a mis ojos.

— Edward Cullen — dije perdido en las sensaciones y en la electricidad que estaba pasando entre nosotros, fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera.

Jamás había sentido algo así, ni cuando conocí a Leah, eso me hacía sentir raro y solo quería se quitara, me ponía incómodo y solo quería ser normal otra vez.


	3. capitulo III

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Pov Bella. _**

Al despedirnos de Edward y de Jacob, fuimos a ver a Rose para que supiera que ya había encontrado a Vanessa, aunque fue el susto del año, jamás podre estar tranquila, con mi madre metida en las drogas cualquier cosa podría pasarnos, tenía que siempre estar mirando sobre mi espalda y por las noches ya no podía dormir bien solo por la preocupación que tenía encima. Cuando dejamos a Rose, abrigue bien a Vanessa ya que nos quedaba un largo camino, como nunca se nos había hecho tarde y ya era de noche y nos esperaba una gran caminata, lo que más me preocupaba era que se pusiera a llover y Vanessa se resfriara cosa que sería terrible para mí. Comenzamos a caminar por Bogachiel Way y cada vez que pasaba un coche mi cuerpo se tensaba pensando lo peor. Después de 10 minutos caminando Vanessa se cansó por lo que tuve que tomarla en mis brazos junto con el pequeño cachorro.

Durante todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en Edward, era un hombre demasiado guapo para estar soltero y teniendo en cuenta de que tenía un hermoso hijo lo más seguro es que estuviera casado, el estómago se me revolvió y negué con la cabeza, yo no podría pensar en tener un nuevo, lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarme en cuidar Vanessa y poder salir adelante. Gire en la esquina de Russell y seguí caminando, en cada paso que daba me cansaba más y mis manos, brazos y hombros dolían, Vanessa se había quedado dormida al igual que el cachorro. No podía determe ahora ya que el viento estaba anunciando una gran tormenta, apure el paso antes de que la lluvia nos pillara a mitad de camino.

Llegamos a la 101 y cruce la calle para llegar a la casa que estaba adentrada en el bosque. El viento comenzó a correr más fuerte haciendo que los árboles se mecieran y crujieran haciendo que el miedo recorriera mis venas. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, lleve a Vanessa a la cama, mi pequeña niña estaba cansada y durmiendo como una roca, al ponerla en su cunita, se acomodó y siguió durmiendo, la arrope bien para que no pasara frio. Cuando al fin mi cuerpo se relajó me acomode en la cama mirando el techo.

Es sábado y tengo que levantarme, me repito mientras la alarma sigue sonando, hoy hace dos años llego Vanessa y las lágrimas llenan mis ojos aun cerrados. No he sabido nada de mamá durante toda la semana. Espero que este bien. Sin ánimo estiro mi mano sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama, apagando la alarma me doy cuenta de que Vanessa está sentada en su cuna jugando con un peluche y en una esquina en donde había puesto anoche a la perrita, allí estaba durmiendo. Suspire, hare un esfuerzo por mi pequeña hermana, tendremos a esa perrita tanto como dure. Me levante y tome en brazos a Vanessa ella de inmediato me sonrió.

— Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña — le dije lo más feliz que podía. Como desearía que papá estuviera aquí para que viera a Vanessa crecer. Ella apretó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello abrazándome muy fuerte. Mi pequeña era muy inteligente.

— Gadias — rio mientras le besaba su pequeña mejilla sonrojada.

— Hoy iremos al restaurant para que comamos algo de torta ¿quieres? — le pregunte sonriendo, ella me miro emocionaba, sabía que ella adora la torta de chocolate.

— Zhi, quedo tota — rio con ganas.

— Pues Vamos a bañarnos y podremos ir — la deje en el suelo y ella corrió al baño. La seguí abriendo la llave del agua caliente, solo teníamos 30 minutos de agua caliente y para mí era preferible que esa agua la ocupara Vanessa en su ducha.

Con cuidado le quite la ropa y la puse en la bañera, comencé a lavarle su cabello. Cuando terminamos, la vestí muy abrigada y le fui a prepararle su leche. Le di su leche y mientras ella se la tomaba, me duche más que rápido, el agua estaba demasiado congelada. Cuando termine Vanessa estaba jugando con la cachorra y dándole su leche.

— Vanessa ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunte mientras me cepillaba el cabello. El día de hoy la guardería estaría cerrada ya que estarían arreglando unas cosas para luego comenzar el año escolar oficial por lo que tendría que llevarme a Vanessa al restaurant.

— Acki tene ambe — no sabía muy bien cuál era el nombre de la perrita pero el hecho de que Vanessa estuviera preocupada por su perrita me hacía sonreír.

— Le daremos algo que comer — baje a la cocina y saque algo de carne que tenía en el refrigerador, la cocine y la pique en pedazos chiquititos para que la perrita pudiera masticarlo y tragarlos sin problemas.

Cuando tuvo el plato frente a ella se lo devoro. Guarde todo y le puse el abrigo a Vanessa y yo me puse el mío. Salimos de casa aunque a ella no le gustara mucho la idea de dejar a la perrita sola, pero no podíamos llevarla con nosotros. Llegamos a la parada de auto bus en cinco minutos. Antes de ir al restaurant iríamos al cementerio de Forks, ya que cada dos sábados íbamos a dejarle una flor en la tumba de mi padre. De esa forma Vanessa estaría un poquito más cerca de su padre.

En el bus le explique donde íbamos, ella se puso feliz y solo quería que llegáramos. Para mí no era fácil ya que me sentía muy sola desde el día en que el falleció. Pero cada día me levantaba y luchaba por Vanessa, ella era lo único que me daba fuerza para seguir adelante.

— amos, que a quedo ve a papi —dijo feliz cuando íbamos entrando al cementerio, sostenía una de sus mano en la mía y en la otra mano llevaba una rosa roja. Yo también llevaba una rosa roja.

— tranquila Nessa, ya pronto llegaremos — le di una sonrisa. Era lo único que le podía dar ahora.

Caminamos por las pequeñas calles del cementerio buscando la tumba de mi padre. Cuando la encontramos nos sentamos frente a él. Vanessa coloco su rosa junto al nombre de mi padre y sonrió, puse mi rosa junto a la de la de Vanessa. Ella se arrodillo y cerro sus ojitos antes de

— senod jeshu, gadia po mi edmana ella y po mi papá que eta contigo en el zhielo potegendono. Amen — mi pequeña niña, las lágrimas estabas desbordando mis ojos, jamás le he enseñado nada sobre Dios y jamás hemos entrado a una iglesia.

— Cariño es muy lindo —le dije poniéndome a su altura, limpiando mi cara de las lágrimas, no quería que ella me viera triste.

— Papi eta en el zhielo — sonrió y me abrazo.

Nos quedamos allí por unos minutos. Jasper sabía lo que hacía cada dos sábados. Pero hoy era especial además del 7 de agosto que se cumplirían dos años desde que el murió, el año pasado no pudimos venir ya que estaba lloviendo como nunca, pero si vinimos a los días después.

Cuando ya era hora nos despedimos de papá y nos fuimos al restaurant de Jasper. Vanessa estaba feliz, hoy era su cumpleaños y comería torta. Al llegar al restaurant, sonreír al ver a Jasper correr hacia nosotros.

— Por fin llegaron mis princesas — dijo a toda voz haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, jamás me podría acostumbrar a la ternura de Jasper. Mi amigo tomo a Vanessa en brazos y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. — Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña — Vanessa lo abrazo y le devolvió el beso en una de las mejillas de Jasper.

— Gadias api — sonrió Nessa.

— Hola cariño — Dejando a Vanessa en el suelo me abrazo, el me conocía demasiado bien, con solo mirarme sabe lo que pasa. — Todo va estar bien — me susurro en el oído mientras envolvía su cintura con mi brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

— Gracias — le dije al momento en que nos separamos, el tomo mi rostro con sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas y beso mi frente.

— No te preocupes, sé que es difícil pero sabes que estoy aquí contigo, Rose también lo está por lo que ahora hay que disfrutar el cumpleaños de Vanessa — Asentí y me calme, termine de limpiar mi rostro y busque a Vanessa con mi mirada, Estaba sentada en una mesa con Rose. Unas mesas más allá estaban Edward con Una chica con cabello corto negro y me miraba como si le hubiera robado algo, a su lado había un chico que más bien parecía a Hulk, lleno de músculos y demasiado grandote que también me estaba mirando. El pequeño Jacob no estaba.

Sintiéndome incomoda por la mirada que me estaba dando aquella mujer me senté en la mesa de Rose, esta sonrió y me guiño el ojo. Se había vuelto completamente loca cuando supo que Edward Cullen, el hijo del eminente doctor Carlisle Cullen. Me había dicho prácticamente toda su vida, ya que Edward había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital. Por lo que sabía que él tenía dos hermanos más y creo que la chica que me está mirando como si sus ojos fueran dagas. Me sentí aún más pequeña de lo que ya era. No tengo idea porque ella me mira así, porque lo pienso ni si quiera la conozco.

— ¿Ella es la hermana de Edward? —le pregunte a Rose en un susurro, para que solo ella me escuchara.

— Si — sonrió y añadió — y el guapo enfermero a su lado es su hermano, pero por lo que veo ella te quiere matar ¿Qué le hiciste? — me pregunto. Era en serio.

— Ni siquiera la conozco, tranquila con el enfermero— dije levantándome. — tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿te quedaras aquí y me ayudaras con Nessa?

— Por supuesto, tengo que hacer un par de cosas y como es mi día libre le ayudare a mi hermano con las cuentas — me sonrió. Asentí con mi cabeza y me fui a cambiar ropa, pasando por la mesa donde Edward estaba, su hermana me quedo mirando haciendo que casi me cayera, pero me logre afirmar de un asiento.

Ya con la ropa cambiada me puse a trabajar y cada vez que me topaba con la mirada de la hermana de Edward hacia que mi corazón se paralizara de miedo. Dios esa chica sí que asustaba solo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué le sucede a esa chica contigo? — me pregunto Jasper cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—No lo sé, desde que llegue no ha quitado su mirada de mi — me acerque más a él para que nadie más escuchara.

— Pues tendrás que ser fuerte porque esa mesa está en tu sección — me dio una mirada de disculpa y yo sonreí tratando de ser fuerte. Este era mi trabajo y tenía que atender las mesas sin importar nada. Tome un respiro y camine hacia mi objetivo que era la mesa de Edward.

— Bienvenidos a Dinner's Hale — dije y mi voz salió débil.

— Hola Bella — saludo Edward con una sonrisa.

— Hola Edward — salude a regañadientes, la mirada de su hermana no me dejaba hablar muy bien.

— Él es mi hermano Emmett y ella es mi hermana Alice — Me presento a sus hermanos.

— Es un placer conocerlos y espero que estén disfrutando del ambiente — sonríe a Edward.

— En realidad no — dijo Alice llamando mi atención. Cuando la mire estaba con sus mejillas rojas y con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento si hay algo en que pueda ayudarle —le dije siendo completamente amable.

— No hay nada que puedas hacer, eres una mujerzuela por estar coqueteando con mi hermano mientras que tu novio está en el mismo restaurant — dijo con tanta odio que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¡Alice! — Edward le llamo la atención pero ella lo ignoro.

— No sé a lo que se refiere, yo jamás le he coqueteado a Edward — hice una pausa para tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. — Sí le ha dado esa impresión lo lamento mucho pero yo no…

— No Bella, déjame — Jasper me tomo por la cintura poniéndome detrás del como si estuviera protegiéndome. — Les tengo que pedir que dejen el restaurant, no voy a permitir que insulten a mis trabajadores sin ninguna razón — la voz de Jasper era firme y sabía que estaba muy enojado. Vanessa estaba en los brazos de Rose.

— Lo siento mucho — Se disculpó Emmett poniéndose de pie y tomando a Alice del brazo sacándola del restaurant pero antes de irse me di cuenta de que el grandulón miro a mi amiga y el guiño un ojos, mi amiga solo rodo los ojos. Edward se puso de pie y me miro con una clara disculpa en sus ojos, pero Jasper no se movió protegiéndome.

Cuando Edward salió Jasper se dio vuelta y me abrazo fuerte mientras sentía muchas miradas sobre nosotros. No me extrañaría que Alice pensara que Jasper fuera mi novio, muchos otros lo pensaban y muchas veces se lo he dicho que tiene que ser menos tierno conmigo. Pero cada vez que el rema salía a flote él me decía que le importaba nada lo que los demás decían.

— Lo siento, perdiste tres clientes por mi culpa —dije cuando nos separamos.

— No te preocupes que no nos iremos a la quiebra por tres persona —acaricio mi mejilla — pero tienes que saber que no dejare que nadie más te lastime.

— Gracias — dije sonriendo, Jasper y Rose era mi familia, la única que tenía.

— De nada, sabes tomate la tarde y disfruta de Vanessa, Kyle y Andrés se harán cargo de las mesas — beso mi mejilla y yo me fui a cambiar ropa.

Al volver me senté junto a Vanessa quien estaba dibujando en una hoja que Rose le había dado, estaba muy entretenida. Rose me miro con una perfecta ceja depilada. Ella siempre molestaba con la misma cosa.

— Sabes que tengo razón — susurro para mi.

— Claro que no la tienes, Jasper es mi jefe y mi amigo, además de ser tu hermano — le dije entre dientes. Ella quería que me enamorara de su hermano ya que siempre me defendía y me trataba como si fuera más que su empleada. Pero lo cierto es que yo solo lo veía como mi hermano mayor, jamás lo podría ver como un novio, para esos pensamientos siempre estaban esos ojos verdes de Edward. Negué con la cabeza, él tiene novio o está comprometido.

— Como quieras, pero todo el pueblo habla de lindo que son como pareja —soltó una risita y Jasper llego a nuestro lado con una torta, el olor hizo que Vanessa mirara automáticamente hacia la torta y una vela con el número dos.

— Ota — grito aplaudiendo y poniéndose de pie sobre la silla, rápidamente la a sujete para que no se callera.

Rose, Jasper y yo comenzamos a cantar cumpleaños Feliz y se nos unieron todos aquellas personas que estaba allí. Vanessa cantaba y reía feliz. Así quería ver a mi pequeña, la quería riendo y feliz sin pensar en lo malo que nos estaba pasando. Cuando terminamos de cantar Vanessa soplo la velita.

Rose saco un paquete de su bolso y se lo dio a Nessa, ella miro a mi amiga con los ojos entusiasmado.

— ¿Pada mí? — pregunto tomando el regalo.

— Claro preciosa, hoy es tu cumpleaños — le respondió Rose con una sonrisa, Vanessa entendió lo que ella quería decir abrió el regalo y grito tan fuerte que algunas personas saltaron del susto yo solo reía. Rose le había regalado una muñeca con su propio cochecito.

— Gacias — dijo mirando a la muñequita y luego me dio a mi — Abela, abela — pidió impaciente.

Le abri el paquete y se le paso la muñequita, Nessa con amor la tomo, se volvió a sentar en su silla y acuno a pequeña, sonreí mirando a Vanessa haciendo dormir a su nueva muñeca. Con lo que estábamos pasando no podía comprarle juguetes ya que no tenía el dinero para eso.

— Gracias — le dije a Rose ella solo se encogió de hombros, sabía que para ella no era ningún problema

— Nessa — la llamo Jasper, cuando Vanessa lo miro este sonrió dándole otro paquete. Con el mismo entusiasmo con el que abrió el regalo de Rose. El paquete era más grande y más pesado por lo que la ayude a abrirlo.

Dentro del paquete había mucha ropa, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que Vanessa sacaba ropa y más ropa. Había abrigos, gorros y muchos guantes. También había camisetas mangas larga y cortas de muchos colores, pantalones, chalecos y sudaderas. Al final había dos par de zapatos y un par de botas de agua. No pude contener las lágrimas Jasper al verme se levantó y me abrazo.

— No llores cariño, sabes que lo hacemos para ayudarte y ver a Vanessa feliz — susurro Jasper mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

— Gracias — repetía una y otra vez, no sabía que más decir, era lo único que podía decir. Necesitaba ayuda y ellos me la estaban dando por eso estaba muy agradecida por estos amigos que había encontrado cuando más los necesitaba.

— Tranquila, sabes que nos tienes a nosotras — dijo Jasper.

— No ores mami — dijo Vanessa completamente angustiada, Jasper me soltó y yo tome a Vanessa en mis brazos.

— No estoy triste sino que estoy feliz porque tu estas más grande — Vanessa al entenderme me abrazo muy fuerte con sus bracitos.

Comimos entre risas y conversaciones, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto. Al terminar y con muchas cosas, nos fuimos a la casa, había sido un día largo por lo que solo quería llegar y dormir. Con los regalos a cuesta y con Vanessa con mucho ánimo llegamos a casa justo antes de que se pusiera a llover, mañana no trabajaría por lo que pasaríamos el día en la playa de la Push. Siempre íbamos, a Vanessa el encantaba ya que le gustaba mucho el agua. Solo espero que amanezca con un poquito de sol. A Vanessa la puse en su cuna con su nueva muñequita, aunque me rogo para que la perrita estuviera con ella, pero le dije que no ya que podía ensuciar la cama. Acepto a regañadientes, a los pocos minutos estaba durmiendo. Mire el desastre que tenía la perrita y suspire, esto era tener una mascota. Con mucha paciencia limpie donde el cachorro se había hecho. También limpie el papel higiénico que había mordido. Cuando termine le di de comer y la pobrecita tenía hambre.

Me puse pijama y me acosté, estaba un poco cansada por la caminata. Cuando mis ojos por fin estaban por cerrarse sentí la puerta abrirse de un golpe, rápidamente salí para ver de qué se trataba, pero antes cerré la puerta con seguro, sea lo que sea no quería que algo le hiciera daño a Vanessa. Al bajar las escaleras me fije que era Renee, el estómago se me apretó y mi corazón se rompió al verla como estaba. Hace más de una semana que no sabía de ella, estaba aún más delgada y su cabello ya no era rubio como Vanessa sino que estaba tintura negro azabache. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas.

— ¿Renee? — pregunte, mi voz salió ahogas por las lágrimas no derramadas del dolor que sentía. No podía dejar que ella me viera así.

— Izzzaabella — respondió arrastrando las palabras, además de estar completamente drogada estaba borracha.

— Vamos a dormir — me acerque a ella para ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

— Claro que iremos a la cama — dijo una voz aguda, de inmediato me tense mirando detrás de Renee, había un hombre alto y corpulento, también tenía los ojos rojos y dilatados. Era grande como Emmett el hermano de Edward.

— Tranquilo, ella no nos molestara — Dijo Renee pasando por mi lado tomando la mano del sujeto subieron a la habitación. Ahora estaba prostituyéndose para conseguir dinero y consumir.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y corrí escaleras arriba, no iba a permitir que Vanessa se despertara por los sonidos que ellos irían a hacer. Puse un pequeño equipo de música y lo encendí, la música de un piano inundo mi habitación, saque a Vanessa y la acosté a mi lado en mi cama. Los sonidos y jadeos no tardaron. Solo quería que todo esto terminara, no podía creer en lo que mi madre se había convertido después de la muerte de mi padre. Sabía que había sido un shock después de tener a Vanessa tener que enfrentarse a la pérdida del amor de su vida, pero porque tuvo que optar por esa vida, porque no pudo luchar por Vanessa, por mí. Solo pensó en ella y en su dolor.

Cada vez que miraba a Vanessa me daban ganas de llorar y no para hasta estar bien seca, el dolor de ver a mi hermana sin su madre y sin su padre me partía el corazón. Como desearía que Charlie estuviera aquí así nada de lo que está pasando ocurriría. Vanessa tendría una familia como se merece y yo podría seguir estudiando. A las 4 de la mañana los gritos y gemidos cesaron, la puerta principal se abrió, se cerró y se volvió a abrir, fruncí el ceño antes eso. Me acerque a la ventana para ver que estaba pasando, mis manos se cerraron en puños al ver a unos tipos sacando los pocos los pocos muebles que quedaban. Dejando la puerta cerrada de mi habitación me apresure para determe lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Renee? — grite de rabia, ella no podía estar haciendo esto, no en la casa donde muchas veces le juro amor a mi padre.

— Necesito dinero — dijo sin mirarme, los tipos tomaron el sillón de mi padre, rápidamente me acerque a ellos y me puse frente a ellos.

— Por favor no se lo lleven — dije completamente angustiada.

— Quítate, mocosa —dijo un tipo empujándome a un lado, pero me puse nuevamente.

— Esto es un robo y llamare a la policía — Los tipos miraron a Renee y esta me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que en cosas de segundo me estaba doliendo, apartándome de ellos me llevo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — me pregunto enojada.

— ¡Tratando de salvar lo que es de mi padre! — le grite enojada.

— Estas son mis cosas y hago lo quiero con ellas — dijo poniéndose más cerca podía sentir el aroma a alcohol en su boca.

— Ya no eres mi madre y si Charlie estuviera aquí te pondría en la cárcel por ladrona y prostituta — le dije con tanto odio que el pecho me dolió, pero el dolor fue más fuerte cuando su puño choco contra mi ojo haciendo que me callera, poniéndose sobre mí, me volvió a golpear pero esta vez en la boca haciendo que la sangre la inundara.

— Tu padre me dejo sola y eso jamás se lo perdonare —respondió poniéndose de pie y golpeando mis costillas me dio una fuerte patada. — Eres igual que él, una persona egoísta.

Dejándome allí en el suelo con mí boca llena de sangre y costándome respirar por el dolor que tenía en mis costillas, no me podía mover y solo quería subir a la habitación para proteger las cosas que allí tenia además de proteger a Vanessa. Cuando el dolor se hizo soportable y ya no escuchaba los pasos sacando las cosas de la sala. Con mucho cuidado me levante y camine hacia la sala, estaba completamente vacía, no había nada, solo las paredes, ni siquiera las cortinas dejaron.

— ¡Mierda Renee! — Grite con dolor. Dolor por mis costillas, por mi ojo, dolor por mi boca que pulsaba con fuerza, dolor por ver a mi madre pudriéndose en la droga, llenándonos de dolor y angustia.

Subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación, me tranquilice un poco al ver a Vanessa durmiendo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Busque en los cajones algodón y alcohol para desinfectar la herida en mi boca, también busque una vendas para mis costillas. El equipo de música aún estaba sonando y eso me hacía relajarme. Me metí en el baño y limpie mi cara, mi ojo estaba completamente morado y un poco hinchado. El costado de mi boca estaba morado y verde y por dentro tenía un corte de tres centímetros haciendo que mi boca se viera hinchada y horrible. Me quite la camiseta y revise mis costillas izquierdas. El morado de resaltaba en mi piel blanca, tome la venda y la comencé a envolver alrededor de mis costillas, esta no era la primera vez que Renee me golpeaba por defender mi hogar y las cosas que con mucho esfuerzo papá compro. La última vez me quebró una costilla que me dejo sin poder trabajar unos días. Jasper se había puesto furioso porque no le conté lo que paso. Rose también se enojó.

Al terminar de vendar mi torso me puse de nuevo la camiseta y me acosté al lado de Vanessa. No sé cómo no se despertó con el escándalo que tenía Renee, pero fue mejor así. Cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir, no podía respirar bien pero quería perderme en los sueños donde sabía que nada malo pasaba, donde podía ver a mi padre feliz y disfrutando de Vanessa, donde mi madre era una mujer dedicada a sus hijas y sus casa, donde éramos felices, donde no habían lágrimas y dolor. Allí es donde quería ir, donde quería permanecer por siempre, lejos de todo y de todos. Sin darme cuenta la oscuridad me absorbió y mi cuerpo se sintió liviano para la tensión que tenía mi espalda, era un respiro poder dormir.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, decidi actualizar hoy y el domingo. Gacias por su apoyo y sus reviews**_


	4. capitulo IV

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Pov: Edward_**

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! — grite cuando estuve afuera del restaurant. Le quite la alarma al coche, esto era el colmo de Alice, ella no podía actuar de esa forma.

— ¡No puedo creer que no lo veas! ¡Esa estúpida esta con Jasper y coquetea contigo! ¡Tienen una hija!— me grito Alice de vuelta. Me acerque a ella tomándola por el brazo la acerque a mi tanto como podía, nuestras narices estaba casi rozándose.

— ¡Todo esto es por los celos! — afirme y le grite. Emmett solo nos miraba. — ¡Joder, él no es nada tuyo, ni siquiera él sabe tu nombre! ¡Despierta niña!

— Bueno Chicos ya basta —Emmett se puso entre Alice y yo, ya que si no me detenía diría cosas que luego al estar más calmado me arrepentiría mucho. — Primero, Bella no tiene ningún novio y segundo Jasper no es el padre de Vanessa ya que la niña es hermana de Bella — termino y se subió al coche.

— Metete —le ordene a Alice. Su rostro se había desfigurado al saber que todo lo que pensó era mentira.

Suspire entrando al coche y me puse a manejar pensando en lo que Emmett nos había dicho.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de bella y Jasper? —pregunte un poco más calmado luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— Rose me lo conto —respondió Emmett con una estúpida sonrisa. Por supuesto, su nuevo amor y espero que sea el único.

— ¿Y ella quién es? — pregunto Alice más calmada, aunque de seguro estaba un avergonzada por el espectáculo que acaba de dar en el restaurant.

— Pues ella hubiera sido tu cuñada, pero como veo, creo que no lo será — Dijo Emmett en tono de burla. Ósea que Rose es la hermana de Jasper, por eso se parecían.

— ¡Mierda! — se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos, hundiéndose en el asiento. sonreí, a mi hermanita le costara caro este arrebato.

— Bueno déjame decirte que tendrás que ganarte a la hermana antes de atacar a Jasper, pero creo que después de lo de hoy será muy difícil — dije y Emmett rio con ganas. — Además creo que deberías de disculparte con Jasper y Bella por lo de hoy, creo que así ganarías unos puntos extras. Pero aun así todo se volvió en tu contra.

Al llegar a la casa Alice fue la primera en bajar, estaba enojada y avergonzada y yo también lo estaba no podía creer lo que Alice había hecho jamás había actuado de esa manera y claramente exploto de la peor manera. Emmett me miro y se encogió de hombros ya que sabía que había molestado a Alice, pero nadie más tiene la culpa que ella. Apague el motor y me baje, tenía pensado ver a Bella, pero con lo que con Alice hizo todos mis planes se habían esfumado como el humo que estaba saliendo de la cocina.

— ¡Mierda! —Dije y Salí corriendo hacia la cocina, allí estaba mamá sacando una bandeja del horno con algo que estaba quemado.

— ¿Pero qué paso? —pregunto Alice abriendo las ventanas para que el humo saliera.

— No lo sé, juro que había dejado la temperatura exacta, incluso le faltaban minutos para la cocción. — Sentí unos bracitos abrazarme y un cuatro patas detrás de mí. Mire a mi hijo que me miraba con esos ojitos de niñito bueno. Creo que este travieso está detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Jake? — pregunte imaginándome lo que había pasado, esto ya había ocurrido hace unos meses cuando estamos viviendo en california. Pero conociendo mis artes culinarias podría decir que también había culpa en mí.

— ¿si papi? — pregunto inocentemente. Ja, este niño sí que es travieso.

— ¿Jugaste tú con la palanca de la cocina de la abuela Esme? —le pregunte apuntando la perilla del horno.

Jacob solo asintió poniendo sus ojitos a lo gato con botas.

Me puse a su altura para que pudiéramos hablar mejor y el pudiera entender mejor lo que tenía que decir.

— Jacob sabes muy bien que no puedes jugar en la cocina y mucho menos con las perillas — el solo me miraba. —tienes que pedirle perdón a la abuela por lo que hiciste. — Mi hijo Asintió.

Me levante y Jake camino hasta mi madre abrazándola le susurro.

— Lo shiento abelita — mi madre se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle la cabeza.

— Tranquilo todo está bien — mi madre como siempre era un amor y aunque el almuerzo se había estropeado ella de buen humor.

— No lo vodvede a haded — Jacob miro a mi madre y ello solo sonreír.

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que cocine para darles el almuerzo. — dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No te preocupes que ya me ocupe de eso — dijo Emmett entro por la puerta de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano sonriendo como lo hacía mi hijo. — Pedí pizza para todos, es lo más fácil y ya que tengo hambre, es lo más rápido ya que tengo turno en un par de horas — sonrió mientras ponía el teléfono sobre el desayunador.

— Bien, creo que eso es perfecto —Dijo mamá aunque estaba un poco triste, no le gustaba que comiéramos comida poco saludable. A ella le encantaba cocinar y Jake había echado a perder su almuerzo.

— Aun puedes cocinar en la cena — dije tratando de consolar a mi madre, cosa que función ya que ella sonrió y comenzó a sacar las cosas para poner la mesa.

Almorzamos entre risas ya que Jacob no paraba de decirnos y mostrarnos lo que había hecho con su perro que había decidido llamarlo Bobby, yo pensaba que era un nombre bastante común y me pareció genial que él lo escogiera. A mamá se le había olvidado el incidente de la cocina y sonrió toda la tarde. Cuando Jacob se durmió en el sofá junto Bobby, mamá lo tapo con una manta y se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, creo aprovecharía que el pequeño diablillo estaba durmiendo para que no estropeara la cena y esta vez comer saludable, Alice había salido y podía adivinar a donde había ido, esa chica no descansara hasta conseguir lo que quiere, solo espero que pueda disculparse con Jasper y con Bella, de lo contrario se le hará muy difícil su meta. Emmett se fue al hospital ya que tenía un turno de noche, él estaba feliz, aunque cualquiera diría que le gusta su trabajo yo bien sabía que era por otra cosa y era porque vería a Rose, eso era bueno, ya era hora de que mi hermano mayor sentara cabeza y Rose parecía una buena mujer, era fuerte y con carácter capaz de poner a Emmett en su lugar.

Mi curiosidad mataba y necesitaba saber más de la vida de Bella, era extraño que en estos días se metiera en mi cabeza y que de ahí no la pudiera sacar jamás. Tenía que saber escondía esos ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza, esos ojos achocolatados me tenían intrigado y encantado, yo quería saber todo de ella, hasta el más oculto secreto. Mamá debía de saber algo de Bella, ella y papá se habían mudado haces un poco más de dos años, por ende deberían de saber algo.

Con decisión y un poco nervioso camine hacia la cocina, no sabría cómo lo tomaría mamá, aunque ciertamente me ganare algunas preguntas incomodas pero era el costo que tenía que pagar por saber algo de esa chica que me traía despierto la mayoría de las noches.

— ¿Mamá? — la llame cuando entre en la cocina, ella estaba buscando algo en la nevera.

— Dime hijo —me respondió cerrando la puerta y poniendo en el mesón toda clase de verduras.

— ¿Puedo hacer unas preguntas? — dije con mucho cuidado. Ella me miro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Sobre qué seria? — pregunto sin darle mucha importancia, ella comenzó a cocinar y picar las verduras.

— ¿Qué sabes de Bella? — pregunte directamente, de nada sirvió andar con rodeos.

— Bueno… ella una chica muy responsable para la situación por la que está pasando — Dijo sin mirarme y seguía picando poniendo todo debajo del agua para luego ponerlo en la olla.

— ¿Situación? ¿Qué situación? —pregunte cada vez más intrigado, sabía que no me daría una respuesta clara y tendría que seguir haciendo pregunta tras pregunta.

— Dime ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? —pregunto mamá finalmente mirándome y dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

— Bueno, la conocí el otro día en el hospital cuando encontramos al cachorro de Jake, te acuerdas que te lo conté ¿cierto? — pregunte tratando de sonar un poquito inocente.

— Claro que me acuerdo pero no entiendo por qué tu interés en ella —me respondió y siguió con lo que estaba siendo, muchas veces mi madre podría ser muy cerrada para algunos temas.

— ¿Me dirás o no? —pregunte de nuevo un poco más alterado, tenía que saber que había detrás de Bella Swan, mamá no era la única opción que tenía, pero creo que era la más confiable, también estaba papá pero el sería un poco difícil.

— Bien — sonrió y saco algo de carne de la nevera para luego comenzar a cortar en trozos, ni idea de lo que estaba cociendo pero ya estaba saliendo rico olor. — Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Charlie y Renee, dejo la escuela para criar a su hermana Vanessa Elizabeth Swan.

— ¿Por qué dejo de estudiar? ¿Qué hay de su padre y de su madre? — pregunte nuevamente cada vez que mamá decía algo sobre ella mi mente buscaba más preguntas.

— Charlie murió hace dos años cuando una gran tormenta se desato en Forks, él fue ayudar a las personas que viven en la Push. Pero hubo un accidente y el falleció. Renee había tenido a su segunda hija, después de que supo de la muerte de Charlie ella no fue la misma. Cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital se desatendió de la niña dejando a Isabella sola con una recién nacida. Para tener solo 16 años, fue bastante madura, se hizo cargo de su hermana y de todo lo del funeral de su padre. — puso la carne en la olla y la coloco sobre el fuego. — Charlie falleció el 7 de Agosto del 2004. Por eso Bella dejo la escuela y se enfocó en la niña, comenzó a trabajar y pagar las cuentas que dejo Charlie, también a costear todo lo de la niña. Además de tener que preocuparse por su madre, que se volvió drogadicta, alcohólica y prostituta — Negó con la cabeza mientras cocina.

Imaginarme Isabella teniendo que soportar todo aquello y sin tener a nadie que la apoyara. Tener que dejar la escuela y dedicarse a su hermana, dejar todo tipo de sueños del futuro porque su madre no pudo con el dolor, era algo terrible. Jamás pensé que detrás de aquella muchacha había tremenda situación llena de dolor y tristeza, por eso estaba tan asustada aquel día en el hospital, haber perdido de vista a Vanessa, debe de haber imaginado un montón de cosas mala y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su madre no era la mejor de todos. Me pregunto cómo habría sido su vida antes de que su padre muriera. Aun me cuesta digerir todo lo que mamá me conto, era difícil pensar que en un pueblo donde todos se conocían sucediera algo así y nadie la ayudara. Vanessa era una niña hermosa, inteligente y muy cariñosa, no podría pensar jamás que su madre no quiso hacerse cargo de ella. El dolor de perder a alguien cercano es difícil pero teniendo a dos hijas debería de ser fuerte y salir adelante.

Ella opto por el camino fácil y escondiendo su dolor tras las drogas, el alcohol y la prostitución sin darse cuenta de que esta hiriendo a sus hijas, dejándolas sola por las noches ante cualquier peligro, aunque Forks parecía tranquilo en todo lugar hay gente mala. Ahora que conozco esta parte de la vida de Bella la admiro de alguna manera me siento orgulloso por la forma en la que se ha enfrentado a esto, lo estaba siendo de forma madura para su corta edad. Eso era algo de admirar, no todas las jóvenes son así, otras hubieran preferido el camino fácil pero Bella, había decido el camino difícil y eso la hacía una gran mujer.

Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se había formado en mis labios.

— Intuyo que esa sonrisa no es porque mamá está cocinando y por lo veo y toda las preguntas que me has hecho, puedo asegurar que estas interesado en Bella — Mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Es solo curiosidad — dije mirando a todos lados menos a mi madre, jamás me había interesado una chica desde la muerte de Leah ya que había sufrido demasiado y creo que mamá se estaba emocionando porque me miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción y esas cosas. Ella siempre me decía que tenía que rehacer mi vida, conocer a alguna chica pero desde ese día solo me había dedicado a mi hijo.

— Si claro — mi madre rio fuerte. Claramente estaba interesado.

—Si me interesara en Bella ¿tendrías algún problema con eso? — pregunte, además de curiosidad quería saber la opinión de mi madre sobre Isabella. Aunque ella jamás se entrometería en nuestra vida amorosa solo con vernos feliz todo iría bien.

— Ella es una mujer madura, lleva las riendas de su casa, cría a una niña de dos años, trabajar y protege lo que ama con su vida, para mi ella es una gran persona no podría objetar nada en contra de ella — revolvió algo en la olla y me dio la espalda, creo que más bien me dejo pensar las cosas que me acaba de decir.

Saber que mi madre tenía la alta estima a Bella me alegraba el día, ya que la opinión de mi madre valía mucho para mí, ella siempre me había aconsejado

sobre mi relación con Leah y al final tuvo razón en varias cosas.

Mi padre había llegado de su turno y Jacob había despertado de su siesta, poniéndolo más activo que de costumbre, mamá tenía todo listo para cenar. Papá nos contó sobre su día en el hospital y todo lo que sucedió, mamá no se había quedado callada en cuanto a mis preguntas sobre la vida de Isabella, papá también me dio su opinión, claro estaba que ambos admiraban a Bella de cierta forma, pero no estaban de acuerdo en lo que Renee había hecho. Obviamente nadie estaría de acuerdo de cómo tomo las cosas. También me conto que él había tenido que darle la noticia de la muerte de Charlie a Bella. Claramente fue algo muy difícil de hacer.

Al terminar la cena y con mi cabeza llena de cosas por las que pensar y asimilar, lleve a Jacob para que tomara una ducha antes de dormir, el pequeño me dejo todo mojado y el baño hecho un asco, mamá nos retó por el desastre que teníamos, cuando al fin Jacob dejo que lo bañara, lo seque y le puse su pijama, dulcemente me pido que le leyera un cuento y así lo hice.

Se quedó profundamente dormido cuando Bobby vino acostarse junto a él, decidí darme un baño y poder despejar mi cabeza, desde que mis padres me contaron un poco de la vida de Bella no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Por Dios tenía la misma edad de Alice. Era una niña, una niña que tuvo que crecer

con solo 16 años, mientras la demás niñas pensaban en novios, maquillaje y bailes, Bella estaba en casa cuidando a su hermana y trabajando duro para sobrevivir.

Con el pijama puesto baje a la cocina por un vaso de lecho ojala eso pudiera ayudar a que mi cerebro deje en paz a Bella por un momento. El pensar en ella me dejaba como tonto, me había perder la concentración. Servir la leche y sentí la puerta principal abrirse

y cerrarse, adivine que sería Alice, pero era demasiado tarde para ella aunque viviéramos en un pueblo con solo dos semáforos era igual de peligroso andar sola en la noche.

— ¿Insomnio? —pregunto con sus ojos rojos. Había estado llorando eso era seguro.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? — pregunte aunque era obvio quería saber porque.

— Hable con Jasper — murmuro sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Tome mi vaso y me senté frente a ella, estaba que me caía de sueño, mi cuerpo se había relajado, pero mi hermana necesitaba apoyo y se lo tendría que dar de alguna forma aunque me estuviera muriendo de sueño.

— Cuéntame lo que paso —le pedí mientras que tomaba un sobro de leche helada, ojala me despertara un poco.

— Espere hasta que cerrara el restaurant por eso llegue un poco tarde — alce mis cejas para que fuera al meollo del asunto. — al acercarme a él, el comenzó a decirme que no quería saber nada de mí, que había herido a una de sus amigas y que jamás iba a tolerar algo así volvería a suceder. Que iba a proteger a Bella con su vida si fuera necesario ya que ella no necesitaba más dolor en su familia. Le pregunte a que se refería y el me conto parte de la vida de Bella. Le pedí perdón por haber sido una perra y haber tratado a Bella de esa manera. Él me aconsejo a acercarme a Bella y pedirle perdón a ella también, pero que eso no cambiaría nada — Sorbió su pequeña nariz.

Sabía que algo más le había dicho Jasper pero que ella no quería repetir, quizás por eso había llorado y seguía triste, decidí no preguntar más y darle un enorme abrazo confortándola y dejándole saber que yo estaba allí para ella. Luego de esa fraternal charla que tuvimos decidimos que era mejor descansar y que cuando ella estuviera lista iría a hablar con Bella. Al final de cuentas la leche me ayudo para quedarme dormido con rapidez.

Domingo día de descanso según toda la gente normal tiene entendido que en este día se duerme hasta tarde, pero creo que mi hijo no es normal y mucho menos sabe que el domingo es para dormir lo más que se pueda, porque hace más de quince minutos que está saltando en mi cama, repitiendo una y otra vez que tenemos que salir a pasear. Se me había olvidado que le había prometido a Jacob ir a la playa. Eso me hizo aprender que a un niño jamás se le promete nada ya que ellos se acuerdan de todo.

— Ve a la cocina y dile a la Abu que por favor te de desayunar iré en un par de minutos — le ordene a Jacob, en un par de segundos después sentí que su cuerpo dejaba mi cama en paz, suspire al sentir sus pies correr hacia la cocina. Paz era todo lo que quería.

Mire la hora y era un poco tarde, era la primera vez que Jacob dormía gran parte de la mañana, eran las 11 de la mañana y tampoco podía creer que yo había dormido tanto. Creo que lo de anoche me dejo bastante cansado, me pregunto cómo habrá amanecido mi hermana. Sin perder tiempo me levante y duche, mi estómago rugió y me apresure a ir a la cocina para poder comer algo. Allí solo estaba mamá y Jacob comiendo. Emmett de seguro estaba durmiendo es su casa.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — pregunto mi madre poniendo frente a mí una taza de café, un plato de tostadas y huevos revueltos.

— Bien, creo que si pudiera seguir durmiendo lo haría, hay algo en este pueblo que me hace dormir mucho — dije poniéndome a comer, tenía mucha hambre.

— Creo que mayormente es por el silencio del pueblo, has estado acostumbrado al ruido de la cuidad pero créeme que esta paz te ayudara y ayudara a Jacob — Mi hijo estaba entretenido con su ensalada de frutas.

— Eso espero — dije con la boca llena, definitivamente este era un gran cambio para ambos.

Al terminar el desayuno y ayudar a mamá a limpiar la cocina, le cambie de ropa a Jacob y salimos hacia port Ángeles, era fácil llegar allí ya que solo tenía que seguir conduciendo por la 101, papá me había dicho que fuera a La Push pero no me detuve a considerar esa opción. Port Ángeles era más grande que forks y eso le encantaría a Jacob ya que se podría entretener un poco más y conocer más, luego iríamos a la Push. Me detuve en la bacinera para llenar el estanque para no pasar un mal rato de vuelta. Me estacione frente a la playa, Jacob parecía feliz por estar allí, él amaba el mar.

— ¡Vamos Jake! — le llame mientras caminábamos por la orilla del mar, Bobby había venido con nosotros, el perro le había tomado cariño a Jake o Jake al perro, ya no importaba, la verdad era que el cachorro corría feliz por la arena y volvía donde Jacob estaba.

Mirar a mi hijo feliz me hacía pensar en todas las decisiones que había tomado desde que supe que Leah estaba embarazada. Haber venido aquí era lo mejor decisión que había tomado por nosotros, teníamos muchas cosas que sanar y no quería que mi hijo creciera en una ciudad donde había demasiado dolor y tristezas en los ángeles por lo que estar aquí cerca de mi familia y en un lugar donde podía encontrar paz sin que los fantasma del pasado atormenten mi pequeña familia.

Solo esperaba que cuando mi hijo creciera encontrara una mujer que lo quisiera y que jamás lo engañara, que jamás sufriera como sufrí yo. Solo quería lo mejor para mi hijo.

Jacob llego a mi lado y nos fuimos a la casa, había sido un día lleno de risas por parte de Jacob y lleno de alegría para mí con solo ver como mi hijo se entretenía con el perro. Habíamos almorzado en un restaurant cerca de la playa, disfrutando de un buen plato de pescado con papas fritas y algo de jugo de naranja. Me preguntaba constantemente si Bella había comido algo o si estaría bien.

A Jacob le encanto y se comió toda la comida, cuando en el plato de un niño hay papas fritas todo sabe mejor. Luego paseamos por una feria artesanal que había en la orilla de la playa, donde Jacob había insistido en comprar algunas cosas para sus tíos y sus abuelos. Con muchas cosas y con Jacob agotado volvimos a casa cerca de las nueve de la noche, él iba durmiendo en su asiento en la parte trasera del coche.

Fue un día perfecto como hace tiempo que no lo teníamos.

Lunes como odiaba los lunes y más cuando tu cuerpo se ha estado a acostumbrando a la paz que te ofrece el pequeño pueblo, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, hoy mi turno empezaba a las 7:30 am, porque hoy mamá llevaría a Jacob a la guardería. Cuando baje las escaleras papá iba saliendo de la cocina con una humeante taza de café.

— ¿Listo? — me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— creo que sí, pero primero iré por una taza de café y nos vamos — dije entrando a la cocina me prepare mi taza de café, tome mi maletín y salí siguiendo a mi padre, ya tenía mi coche por lo que preferí irme en él. Papá salió y lo seguí, los ojos me pesaban y creo que quedarme hasta tarde pensando en bella me estaba pasando la cuenta. Además de agregarle el silencio del pueblo lo que no me ayudaba cuando tenía que levántame temprano.

Al llegar al hospital marque mi tarjeta y me dirigí a mi consulta, mi día fue bastante ocupada, entre paciente y paciente mantuve mi mente ocupada pero cuando quedaba tiempo libre mi mente viajaba hasta donde quiera que Bella estuviera solo quería que estuviera bien al igual que Vanessa. Cuando a las 1 de la tarde me dio hambre y salí directo a la cafetería, durante toda la mañana no había visto a mi padre y tampoco a mi hermano, espero que ahora los pueda ver aunque sea un ratito.

— Deme un café negro y un sándwich de pollo por favor —le pedí a la señorita que me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

— Por supuesto —murmuro la chica detrás del mostrador me dijo el total y cancele, ella me dio mi pedido y me fui a sentar en una de las mesas vacías que habían. La chica estaba nerviosa ya que casi se cae cuando la mire.

Estaban en la mitad de mi sándwich cuando entro Emmett buscando algo o alguien, jamás me acostumbraría a verlo en su traje celeste. Era demasiado divertido aunque su rostro detonaba preocupación y cuando al fin se posaron en mi persona corrió literalmente hasta donde yo estaba al instante me preocupe, no era normal en Emmett estar así, solo pensaba en mi hijo y que él estuviera bien.

— Por fin te encuentro — dijo tomando mi brazo y llevándome con él.

— Me estas asustando dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —pregunte cuando al fin puse zafarme de su agarre.

— Bella esta en urgencias — me explico mirándome detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? — dije confundido. Bella en urgencias. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sin pensarlo corrí hacia Urgencias, la busque por los boxes que allí habían, ganándome varios reproches por mi actitud pero cuando abrí una de las ultimas cortinas, allí estaba sentada en la camilla, su pelo tomado en una cola de caballo despejando su rostro y dejando ver un ojo completamente hinchado y morado, el costado de su boca también estaba morado casi llegando a negro. Estaba solo en brasier y sus brazos estaban en el aire mientras que mi padre le estaba revisando una de sus costillas, ella hizo una mueca cuando mi padre toco sus costillas. Una ira demasiado grande creció en mí, no sabía que estaba pasando, algo no estaba bien, solo hace unos días había conocido a esta chica y ya tenía sentimientos por ella.

Pero porque mi corazón latía de esta manera, porque estaba congelado ante ella y mi padre, porque sentí unas ganas horribles de golpear a quien le hizo daño. Solo quería protegerla con mi vida, no quería que sufriera más.

— ¿Edward? — pregunto Bella en un susurro mirándome fijamente.

— Hijo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto mi padre mirándome inquisitivamente.

— ¿Cómo está? — Le pregunte a mi padre sin dejar de mirar a Bella, temía que si quitaba mi mirada de ella podría desaparecer.

— Bien ella tiene un par de fracturas en las costillas, su ojo y boca está en perfectas condiciones dentro de lo que cabe. — respondió mi padre.

— ¿puedo atenderla? — le pregunte, el levanto la ceja, sabiendo que esta no era mi área pero de igual manera sabría qué hacer. Además estaba en el descanso por el almuerzo.

— Por supuesto — mi padre se levantó y salió del box palmeando mi espalda.

Me senté y toque cuidadosamente las costillas de Bella, al momento en que mi mano toco la piel de bella ella dio un respingo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

— Lo siento— dije un poco nervioso, era una situación incómoda para ella, pero no podía dejar de mirar su piel era demasiado suave y me daba rabia que esos moretones empañaran su blanca piel.

— E…está bien —dijo atragantándose con las palabras. Me di cuenta por su actitud y de la manera en como había reaccionado a mi toque de que ella podría ser virgen, sonreír levemente al imaginarla sobre mi cama, desnuda con pelo revuelto a causa de una noche de pasión, me la imagine entregándose a mi sin ataduras y disfrutando de mi toque.

Negué con la cabeza y trate de pensar en Emmett en una zunga horrible para que mi amigo se apagara ya que tenía trabajo que hacer y no sería ético que mi amigo se hiciera presente. Al ver a ella ya le habían hecho unos rayos x procedí a vendarle las costillas.

— Si están muy apretadas avísame no queremos que te quedes sin aire — dije tratando de alivianar la situación.

— te avisare si estoy muriendo a cause de la perdida de aire — sonrió dulcemente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Me encantaba ella, era muy inocente.

Asentí y me puse a vendarla, estaba sentado y mi rostro quedaba en la altura de sus pechos, cosas que hacía que mi trabajo fuera más difícil de lo que era. Con mucho esfuerzo trate de concentrarme y al terminar el vendaje me levante quedando demasiado cerca de sus labios, demasiado peligroso, podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en los míos.

Mis manos estaban haciendo su trabajo por sí solas, no me podía controlar, desde que la había conocido no la había podido arrancar de mi cabeza, mis manos acariciaron sus brazos viajando hasta llegar a su cuello, con sutileza y cariñosamente tome su rostro. Sus ojos no dejaban los míos y su lengua apareció lamiendo sus labios. Dándole la opción de retirarse lentamente me acerque a sus labios, quería probarlos, quería sentir sus labios, estaba a un milímetro de poder besar esos labios carnosos rosado cuando una voz nos hizo separarnos. Nuestra burbuja había explotado sin darnos cuentas volviéndonos a mundo real.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, decidi actualizar hoy y el domingo. Gacias por su apoyo y sus reviews**_


	5. Capitulo V

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Pov Bella._**

El domingo por la mañana nos habíamos levantado temprano para poder ir a la playa. Aunque había solo dormido tres horas tenía ganas de hacer este día mejor para Vanessa. Dejándola dormida en la cama junto con Acki o como cualquiera que sea su nombre, prepare el desayuno y también algo para que comiéramos en la playa.

Renee no había vuelto desde que se fue hace un par de horas, era mejor, no tenía ganas de verla, puede que si la volviera a verla ahora habría muchos más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Nessa estaba muy feliz en la playa aunque el día no nos acompañara mucho, ella con su perrita lo disfruto a concho. Comimos y jugamos a la orilla del mar, hubiera sido perfecto si mi padre hubiera estado allí, él hubiera estado pescando y enseñándola a Nessa como hacerlo. Allí nos encontramos con unos amigos de papá que preguntaron por mamá. Ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando pero como todo en Forks y cualquiera que conociera a mi padre, nadie ayudaba o se interesaba por hacer algo por nosotras, a nadie le importaba lo que nos pasara, solo se acercaban a nosotras para saber cosas y luego esparcirlas en rumores y rumores.

Eso me daba rabia y me hartaba como la mierda. Yo no era una mujer así, era tranquila y trataba de pensar bien las cosas, si me metía en problemas me quitarían a Vanessa y sería muy difícil que me dieran la custodia. Muchos me preguntaron por el moretón de mi ojo y boca, pero les dije que de camino a mi trabajo un tipo trato de asaltarme y se lo creyeron. Nos iba andar diciendo que mi madre vendió o robo los muebles de mi casa y que me golpeo por haberme puesto en su camino defendiendo lo poco que nos quedaba.

A pesar de las miradas imprudentes que nos daba la gente de la Push pasamos un buen día en la playa y llegando a la noche tuvimos que partir a casa. Un hogar donde no había nada bueno. Me hubiera gustado seguir estudiando y poder ser como Rose. Ella era fuerte a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado.

Hacia un poco más de un mes que ella estaba casada con un tipo llamado Royce, ella parecía feliz porque por fin tendría su familia y todo, llevaban más de un año casados pero todo se terminó cuando Rose le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Él no quería un hijo por lo que la abandono. Ella lo demando y siguió con su vida, ahora debe de tener 13 semanas de embarazo y el divorcio había salido el viernes pasado. Jasper no se había quedado tranquilo cuando supo lo que paso. Viajo hasta Port Ángeles donde le dio una gran golpiza a Royce. Rose era fuerte y muy valiente, no se dejó vencer por estar sola con un pequeño bebe sino que eso la hizo mirar hacia delante.

Ella tenía una fuerza que a mí me estaba faltando.

En el camino a casa Vanessa se había quedado dormida y con el dolor en mi costilla la tome en mis brazos y camine desde el paradero hasta la casa. Esperando que mi madre no estuviera cerca y se ahogara en alcohol. Sé que no estaba bien pensar de esa forma pero solo por hoy quería dormir bien y en paz, no quería tener que preocuparme por lo que pasara a mi alrededor solo quería dormir.

Puse a Vanessa en su cuna con su pijama, le di de comer a la perra y me acosté, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir. Pero la vida no es siempre como queremos ya que se puso a llover torrencialmente, me recordaba lo que había pasado hace dos años, el 7 de agosto no sería distinto a algún otro día, trataría de que Vanessa no se diera cuenta de que estaba triste y que el corazón me dolía cada vez que pensaba en él, aun no podía creer que el ya no estuviera con nosotras, me era difícil de creer aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo. Es como si fuera un sueño o más bien una pesadilla y que al día siguiente me despertaría con el rico olor a waffles. Pero no, esta era mi realidad, día tras día se volvía más oscuro y deprimente.

Lunes naturalmente es un asco por lo general, pero Vanessa siempre me hacía sonreír. Como siempre estaba de buen humor cuando la deje en la guardería. Aunque no estaba lloviendo no podría ir a al cementerio, tenía trabajo que hacer y a la hora que estaba desocupada era demasiado tarde para ir a cementerio. Vanessa quedo feliz en la guardería por lo que me fui tranquila a mi trabajo. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que se venía.

Al entrar en el restaurant me fui directo al camerino para poder cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme, pero mi suerte no estaba de mi lado como suele ser últimamente. Cuando quise cerrar la puerta algo me lo impidió, abrí la puerta para ver por qué no cerraba pero allí de pie frente a mí estaba Alice Cullen la hermana menor de Edward, solo esperaba que no viniera a insultarme porque esta vez no responderé de mí, estaba harta que la gente hable sin pensar en cuanto dañan a la otra persona.

Alice llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados, unas botas altas de color café, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla, alrededor de su cuello tenia puesta una bufanda del color café. Se veía hermosa y mi autoestima decayó 1000 bajo cero, yo jamás podría ser como ella, jamás me podría ver como ella. Muy bien maquillada me miro e inspecciono mi rostro, sabía que esto iba a estar a la orden del día.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunte poniéndome mi uniforme que constaba en un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas. No dejaría que ella me viera como lo hizo el sábado, ese día estaba agotada y demasiado triste como para que mi mente reaccionara a su ataque, pero hoy estaba cansada y ciertamente un poco triste pero con el día de ayer nadie haría esta semana un infierno como siempre.

— Vengo a hablar contigo —dijo levantando su barbilla, era un poco prepotente y era unos centímetros más alta que yo pero claramente por sus enormes zapatos, aun así no me dejaría pisotear por ella.

— Habla, no tengo mucho tiempo— Dije esperando porque ella dijera algo, podía adivinar que era algo relacionado con el sábado y yo ya estaba en guardia por si acaso.

— Bueno, quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te trate el sábado, no sé qué me paso —negó con la cabeza, yo si sabía lo que le había pasado, estaba celosa por mi cercanía con Jasper. La había visto un par de veces sentada en el parque de al frente.

— Acepto tus disculpas pero ahora necesito volver a trabajar — le respondí pasando por su lado.

— Deberías ir a ver a un médico, tus costillas posiblemente tus costillas fracturadas — dijo detrás de mí, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe, además no te conozco lo suficiente como para que te metas en mi vida — le dije entre dientes, me tenía muy estresada, no tenía ningún derecho a decirme que era lo que yo tenía que hacer, tome mi block para los pedidos, pero Jasper me vio.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? — le grito a Alice quien ahora estaba a mi lado y miraba a Jasper con terror.

— Cálmate, que ella no me ha hecho nada — le pedí y me acerque a él para que sus ojos me miraran.

— Lo siento — dijo mirando a Alice para luego centrar su miranda en mí. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro los golpes que tenía en mi rostro.

— ¿Otra vez? — pregunto en un susurro. Él sabía lo que había pasado ya que una vez fue peor y él tuvo que llevarme al hospital mientras que Rose cuidaba de Vanessa.

Yo solo asentí y avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando mire hacia donde estaba Alice, pero esta ya no estaba en el restaurant y creo que había sido un poco pesada con ella, pero es que ella empezó insultándome de la nada.

— Tenemos que ir al hospital — dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil. — Ve a cambiarte de ropa mientras que arreglo todo para que nos podamos ir.

Asentí, no valía de nada tratar de negarlo porque de todas maneras el me llevaría al hospital. Me cambie de ropa rápidamente, me puse mis jeans, mis converse y mi camiseta blanca y mi chaqueta, tome mi bolso y salí en busca de Jasper, él estaba esperándome en la puerta. No podía negar que era guapo, todas las chicas lo miraban y se lo querían comer y hacer lo que pudieran. Salimos del restaurant, el me abrió la puerta del coche, era una Saab 9-3 descapotable de color plateado, muy lindo. Cuando ya estábamos en el coche el manejo rápido hacia el hospital. Yendo en coche el hospital no quedaba tan lejos, eso era fácil cuando tenías dinero.

Jasper era millonario y aun no entendía como era que se había quedado en este lugar. Jamás me ha dicho que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión. Lo único que sabía era que antes vivía en New York y cada vez que le preguntaba porque ese cambio tan radical el respondía que necesitaba un nuevo comienzo.

Al llegar al hospital, Jasper me ayudo a salir y se dio cuenta de que mis costillas dolía, solo había pasado un día desde que mi madre me golpeo y mis costillas dolían en cada respira que tomaba.

Jasper me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el mesón de la recepcionista, le dio mis datos y nos llevó a un box donde según la enfermera nos atendiera un médico. Esperaba que Carlisle me atendiera ya que en cada episodio era el quien me atendía.

La cortina se corrió y nos dejó ver a Rose con el ceño fruncido y a Emmett mirándome confundido y preocupado, no quería ver a nadie por lo que agache la cabeza y me dedique a ver mis pies.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Rosalie podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

— Lo mismo de siempre — contesto Jasper.

— Iré por Carlisle — dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo que lo mismo de siempre? — pregunto Emmett y su voz desapareció, creo que iba siguiendo a Rose.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Jasper.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, odiaba todo esto, odiaba que la gente me sintiera lastima solo porque mi madre drogadicta me golpeo.

Carlisle llego y sin hacer preguntas me pidió que me quitara la camiseta. Él saco el pobre vendaje que tenía alrededor de mis costillas y las reviso, le pidió a una de las enfermeras que me tomara unos rayos x, por lo que Jasper decidió llamar al restaurant y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto Carlisle discretamente, sabía que no me quería incomodar pero en este pueblo él era el único que realmente se preocupaba de nosotras tanto así que una vez al mes le compraba algo a Vanessa, ya sea ropa o un simple juguete. Aunque muchas veces me hacía sentir mal lo aceptaba.

—Algo —trate de sonreír más por cortesía. El acepto mi respuesta sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta con respecto mis golpes, sino que se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, cosa que silenciosamente agradecí enormemente.

Él solo asintió y me guio en que forma tenía que ponerme para que sacara los rayos x, me puse mi ropa y volvimos al box, allí una enfermera le entrego un sobre, Carlisle los tomo y los saco poniéndolo en contra la luz miro mis costillas Luego me pidió que me quitara la camiseta ver cuánto me dolía. Perfectamente yo le podía decir que me dolían como la mierda pero creo que era mejor dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

Palmeo mis costillas primero con suavidad creo que ni siquiera sentí el golpe, pero luego golpeo un poco más fuerte.

— ¡Ouch! — me queje superándome de la mano de Carlisle este me miro y frunció el ceño, cuando volvió a acercar su mano a mis costillas, la cortina se corrió abruptamente, dejándome congelada y con mi respiración atragantada en mi garganta.

Allí con el ceño fruncido y con ojos de preocupación estaba Edward de pie mirándome y estudiando mi cara, me di cuenta de que sus manos se habían formado en puños, sus nodillos estaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus manos.

Estaba confundida, no sabía porque estaba así, parecía perdido en su mente, pero cuando Carlisle le pregunto qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí, él no le contesto sino que hizo otra pregunta. Carlisle si le contesto, pero él jamás miro a Carlisle, solo me miraba a mí y eso me ponía nerviosa, hacía que mi estómago revoloteara lleno de mariposa, jamás me había pasado y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Me pareció extraño que quisiera atender, pero Carlisle no se opuso, y yo solo quería irme a casa no aguantaba estar en un hospital, solo esperaba que Edward no comenzara a hacerme preguntas que no responderían pero harían que tomara mi camiseta y me fuera a casa. Pero en silencio se sentó donde solía estar sentado Carlisle y comenzó inspeccionando mis costillas, las toco con suavidad haciendo que mi cuerpo por completo reaccionara a su toque haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

— Lo siento— dijo nervioso retirando su mano, el aire se volvió tenso cuando su mirada se fijó en mis moretones, me encantaría saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

— E…está bien —dije trabándome con las palabras, jamás me había pasado y mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su toque como si fuera un chispero haciendo que mi cuerpo se prendiera en llamas y ardiera. Podía imaginarme que él rápidamente podría saber que jamás he estado con un hombre. De un momento me a otro pude ver las esquinas de sus labios curvarse haciendo que me preguntara que era lo tan gracioso que lo tenía sonriendo.

Pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho por lo que siguió haciendo su trabajo. Tomo las vendas y comenzó a vendarme las costillas, para mí era un tanto incomodo ya que solo estaba en sostén y él sentado quedaba en la altura de mis pechos haciendo que mis mejillas fueran rojas.

— Si están muy apretadas avísame no queremos que te quedes sin aire — dijo mientras que sus manos trabajaban alrededor de mis cuerpo, creo que solo lo dijo para calmarse a sí mismo.

— te avisare si estoy muriendo a cause de la perdida de aire — dije sonriéndole y siguiéndole el rollo, era extraño para mí todo esto, siempre que venía al hospital era para ser consiente del dolor que tenía y sobre todo sobre la presión que conllevaba toda la situación.

Concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo termino después de unos minutos, se levantó quedado muy cerca de mis labios sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro y olía muy bien, jamás me había fijado en el olor de algún hombre, por Dios ni siquiera me había fijado en el olor de Jasper, pero el olor de Edward era muy rico, era olor a jabón y colonia para hombres, demasiado embriagador. Y podría apostar que aun sudando su olor es delicioso.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por mis brazos, el hormigueo y la electricidad que sentía me ponían muy nerviosa. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello y delicadamente tomo mi rostro, era como si le preocupara que me fuera a quebrar, para él era frágil como una muñeca y me encantaba porque de esa misma forma era Charlie conmigo. Bella no vayas a allí ahora. Trate de concentrarme en el presente, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había dado un beso y de repente mis labios estaban secos, lentamente saque mi lengua y los humedecí, jamás deje de mirar a Edward, el poco a poco iba acercándose a mí, podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Pero como si fuera un alfiler rompiendo un globo la voz de Jasper nos hizo saltar y automáticamente separarnos.

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunto Jasper con voz seca y me sentí como si Charlie me hubiera atrapado besuqueándome con mi novio en el sofá de la casa.

— C-claro —Dije nerviosamente tomando mi camiseta y me la puse con mucho dolor. También me puse mi chaqueta y Edward me dio un papel, que era una receta médica con algunos analgésicos que me ayudarían con el dolor.

— Puede pasar por la farmacia que el hospital tiene, ellos te darán lo que necesites. —sonrió suavemente y me fije que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— Bella, ve por las medicinas — ordeno Jasper haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño, claro que no iba a dejarlo solo con Edward, quizás que le iba a decir. Muchas veces el me protegía demasiado, me gustaba era como el hermano mayor que jamás tuve, pero no quería que metiera su nariz en este asunto. Porque ni yo sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando con Edward.

— No —dije tajantemente me acerque a Edward y bese su mejilla — gracias — dije completamente avergonzada, tomando la mano de Jasper caminamos hacia la farmacia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso allí? — pregunto Jasper cuando estábamos esperando las medicinas.

— Nada — Conteste sin mirarlo, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital y estaba cerca la hora de salida de Nessa — ¿Puedes llevarme a la guardería? es tarde y Vanessa saldar pronto.

— Claro — dijo y no hablo más.

Literalmente no hablo más, durante el viaje a la guardería no dijo nada y el silencio que se había interpuesto entre nosotros llegaba ser doloroso. Pero yo no diría nada, porque nada había pasado, por Dios me hubiera gustado que Edward me diera mi primer beso, jamás lo había pensado y algunas veces solo para fastidiar a Charlie le decía que pasaría todos los días besuqueándome con mi novio por toda la casa. El solo se enfurecía y decía que cuando yo tuviera novio le daría unos cuantos tiros en el trasero. Ese recuerdo en particular me hizo sonreír.

Para Jasper mi sonrisa paso desapercibida y lo agradecía ya que mi mente no estaba para sus preguntas y no quería saber que era lo que estaba pensado. Aparco frente a la guardería y a lo lejos vi a Edward salir de un volvo plateado mi pulso se aceleró, pero tuve que concentrarme en l puerta de la guardería, también me fije que todas las mujeres allí estaban se comían a Edward con la mirada. Suspire y la puerta de abrió pude ver a mi pequeña caminando hacia mí con su carita mirándome fijamente sin ver a nadie más, Jacob la venia siguiendo y llamando pero ella no lo volteo a ver. Al llegar a mi lado me miro y estiro sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Vanessa? — pregunte cuando la tenía en mis brazos, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos, pude ver a Edward acercarse con Edward, pero negué con la cabeza, no quería que él estuviera cerca, ver el rostro decaído de Vanesa me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Una realidad que no podía ocultar y que no me podía en enfocar en tener en tener un novio y en el romanticismo que con lleva todo eso. Tenía que enfocarme en trabajar y en criar a Vanessa, tenía que preocuparme de que Renee no la lastimara y que pueda tener una niñez normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

Mi vida pasa a un segundo plano, cuando vea a mi pequeña feliz, podría preocuparme por mí. Sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera mirar a Jasper comencé a caminar, tenía que hablar con Nessa, tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado para que ella tuviera esa carita. Negándome a darme vuelta a los gritos de Jasper me metí por una de las calles donde el coche no alcanzaría a pasar.

— ¿Nessa? — pregunte mientras aguantaba el dolor y le acariciaba su espalda.

Ella se separó de mí y me miro poniendo su manita en mi ojo.

— mamá ¿peo? — pregunto, suspire jamás podría ocultarle nada a ella.

— No fue nada Vane, no te preocupes, mejor dime ¿Qué paso hoy en la guarde? —pregunte mirándola y estudiando su rostro, mi hermanita era muy fácil de leer.

— Jaob no juo onmio, solo juo con shopie y ella me moesto ucho — dijo haciendo un puchero adorable, podría entender que Jacob no jugo con ella pero si con la chica que la semana pasada la había molestado. Creo que mi pequeña estaba un poquito celosa. No la podría culpar, el niño era guapo igual que su padre.

Negué con la cabeza y me enfoque en mi pequeña que estaba a punto de llorar.

— Nessa, sabes que los niños tienen que jugar con todos, eso se llama hacer amigos, tú serias hacer lo mismo — ella asintió y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, seguimos caminamos en silencio.

No quería que mi pequeña se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en casa, pero era inevitable. Era demasiado despierta para algunas cosas.

Martes y el día era como cualquier otro, soñé con Edward y no me ayudo en anda para en mi decisión que había tomado. Y esa era olvidarme de que el existe y tratar de olvidar el casi Beso que sucedió en el hospital.

Cuando deje a Vanessa en la guardería no vi a Edward y eso ayudó mucho en mi concentración en mi trabajo. Jasper siguiendo su genio del día anterior no me hablo y creo que era mejor. Pero lo vi mirar la puerta varias veces como si esperaba a alguien, eso lo encontré demasiado raro. Estaba atendiendo una mesa y una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente cuando papá murió.

— Bien en un momento le traeré su pedido —le dije a mis clientes, eran dos señoras que jamás había visto y eso ayudaba a que no hablaran a mi espalda.

Lleve mi pido a la cocina para pedírselo al chef. Cuando lo vio asintió y comenzó a trabajar, la presión en el pecho creció y comenzaba a preocuparme. Atendí un par de mesas pero cuando iba por la cuarta Jasper se acercó a mí.

— Bella — me llamo y yo lo mire, el hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, disculpándome con los clientes lo seguí.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte cuando llegamos a su oficina en la parte de atrás, no quería escuchar su respuesta, cualquiera que sea. Vi que el teléfono estaba descolgado.

— Rose llama del hospital se trata de Vanessa — no espera a nada, tome el teléfono con rapidez.

"¿Rose?" pregunte nerviosa por lo que me diría.

"Bella tienes que calmarte por favor" me pidió, pero entre más me mantenían en la oscuridad más me ponía nerviosa.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunte imaginándome muchas cosas de las cuales ninguna era muy buena.

"Vanessa está aquí en el hospital y necesito que vengas" — deje caer el teléfono y corrí, no necesitaba nada más, no necesitaba que me diera las noticias por teléfono yo tenía que estar allí con Vanessa, yo era la única que persona que ella tenía y de seguro que debe de estar aterrada estando sola allí.

Escuche a Jasper pero solo tome mi bolso y corrí al hospital, creo que jamás me había sentido miedo como lo estoy sintiendo ahora, ni quiera cuando mi se perdió. Ahora era muy mas grave, mi hermanita estaba en un hospital y yo no tenía idea de porqué. Corrí y corrí, la gente a mi alrededor era un borrón, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas era increíble, mi corazón pulsaba en mis cabeza oído y en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando al fin pude ver el hospital mis pies corrían mas rápido, cuando abrí la puerta, el terror inundo mis venas y mis pies estaban débiles. Jasper estaba allí, junto Rose y Emmett, todo me miraron, no podía descifrar el rostro de Rose. Con pasos débiles me acerque, Jasper tenía una mirada reprobatoria, dado a que Salí corriendo del restaurant sin esperar a nada.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

— Vanessa está bien, dentro de lo que cabe — respondió Rose.

— ¿Y eso que significa? — pregunte confundida.

— Vanessa estaba en la guardería pero de un momento a otro comenzó a vomitar y su temperatura comenzó a subir. La tía se alteró cuando la pequeña se hizo popo encima, lo único que hizo fue traerla rápido — me explico Rose.

— Quiero Verla — pedí, más bien ordeno, solo me calmaría cuando viera que realmente ella estaba bien, como lo había dicho Rose.

— Sígueme — contesto Rose, no mire o dije nada a nadie, mi mente solo estaba enfocada en mi pequeña.

Seguí a Rose sin decir nada y en cada paso que dábamos mi estómago se apretaban, cada vez que estábamos en un hospital comenzaba a sudar de una incontrolable y eso me ponía en evidencia.

Abrió un puerta y me di cuenta de que no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de Vanessa y Edward quien estaba sentado cerca de ella, le estaba acariciando su frente mientras ella dormía. Lentamente me acerque a la cama y con lágrimas mi ojos bese su frente, estaba consiente que ambos pediatras estaba pendiente de mí, deje caer el bolso a mi lado y tomando su manita me acerque a su oído.

— Estoy aquí pequeña —murmure solo para ella —mami está aquí — bese su mejilla, estaba profundamente dormida.

Edward me miró fijamente y se acercó a mí, Rose había desaparecido, creo que fue con Jasper dejándome con Edward, como en pocos días este hombre me hacía sentir segura. Sin pedirme permiso me abrazo, permití abrazarme, necesitaba un abrazo que me confortara, que me hiciera sentir fuerza porque no sabía si iba a poder seguir en pie, cuando todo mi alrededor seguí poniéndose más oscuro.

Enterrando mi rostro en su fuerte pecho, me permití llorar, deje que él me viera frágil, me permití desahogarme del terror que sentía viendo a mi bebe en un cama de un hospital, Dios como odiaba los hospitales. Sus brazos me sostenían y solo me mantenían firme sobre su pecho. Era como un ángel que había venido a ayudarme a pasar por este túnel que me tiene ahogada.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, me disculpo por no haber actualizado el domingo como lo tenia pensado, pero estaba en la playa y no tenia coneccion a internet. espero que que lo disfruten y nos volvemos a ver el Domingo. **_


	6. Capitulo VI

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Pov Edward._**

Todo era confuso, me daba a pensar que Jasper sentía algo por Bella. Se mostró demasiado celoso y posesivo, no podía pensar que él estuviera enamorado de Bella, negué con la cabeza sacando esa idea de mi cabeza y me concentre en su historial médico tenía que tratar de averiguar más de quien era Bella, ya había terminado de atender a mi último paciente y pronto tendría que ir por Jacob. Había llamado a mi madre para que no se preocupara por ir a buscar a mi hijo ya que yo tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Pero antes de dejar el hospital decidí de ver o echar un vistazo a todo lo que le ha pasado a Bella. Abrí el archivo y había varios exámenes de sangre que salían normales. Pero algo me llamo la atención que sus visitas al hospital se hicieron mucho más seguido desde noviembre del año pasado, fruncí el ceño y continúe leyendo.

Un día antes navidad tuvieron que darle cinco puntos en la cabeza, no sale porque y todas las altas médicas están firmadas por Carlisle. Fruncí el ceño, él jamás menciono algo sobre esto, pero creo que era por la confiablidad entre paciente y Medico. Decidí seguir leyendo su historial en casa por lo que lo puse en mi bolso y Salí del hospital hacia la guardería, debo decir que con mi loca conducción llegue en menos de dos minutos. Me baje del coche con mi mirada fija en el coche de Jasper, ya que él estaba bajando y Bella también, me quise acercar, quería acércame a ella. Sentir esa electricidad que habíamos sentido en el hospital, pero me distraje cuando las puerta de la guardería se abrieron, allí venia el curso de mi hijo.

Bella no me miro, para nada. Vanessa salió y vi que estaba triste, estirando sus manitas hacia Bella, ella levanto a su hermana y la envolvió con sus brazos, pude ver una mueca que hizo, sus costillas dolían a simple vista, ella no podía ocultar nada. Me quise acercar pero ella negó con la cabeza, Jacob estaba tomado de mi mano y sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, algo había pasado y tendría que hablar con mi hijo. Vi a bella alejarse sin darse vuelta, Jasper la siguió pero no llego muy lejos. Me daba la impresión de que ella no quería que la llevara a su casa, pero era peligroso que fuera sola, él debería seguirla o hacer algo al menos. Jasper volvió a la guardería y se puso de frente a mí.

— Aléjate de ella — se puso muy cerca de mí y su dedo estaba presionando mi pecho. Jacob al ver a Jasper enojado se escondió detrás de mis piernas completamente asustado.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si me alejo de ella o no, será solo porque ella me lo pida y no por ti — dije entre dientes batallando con mi auto control y dale un buen golpe además él no tenía derecho de asustar a mi hijo de esa forma. ¡maldito gilipollas!

— Ella ha sufrido demasiado como para que vengas tú y le arruines la vida — su ceño se frunció y me miraba con mucho odio. De este tipo está enamorada mi hermana. Era un completo idiota.

— Solo quiero ayudarla, no te comportes como un idiota — le dije tomando a Jacob y poniéndolo en el asiento que estaba dentro del coche. Sin mirar a Jasper me subí al coche y maneje a mi casa, estaba cansado y aún tenía que hablar con Jacob y revisar a fondo el historial de Bella para saber aún más de ella.

No pude aguantar nada, luego de que cenamos y ni siquiera mi padre quiso responder algunas cosas sobre Bella y su historial clínico, mi madre de manera silenciosa me miraba, sabía que ella no diría nada con respecto a todo esto. Alice como siempre y se estaba haciendo costumbre no el no estar en casa, ahora viendo como Jasper había reaccionado a mi cercanía con Bella, daba mucho en que pesar y ya no creía que Jasper fue una buena persona para mi hermana. Al final ni siquiera pude leer ya que luego de cenar acosté a Jacob y me acomode en mi cama y me dormí.

Soñé con Bella, podía ver una casa de dos pisos envuelta en llamas, quería entrar y ver que ellas no estuvieran allí, pero no podía, las llamas eran demasiadas y no permitían estar cerca, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho con dolor y mis lágrimas salían por no saber si ellas estaban dentro o no. Las llamas consumieron la casa por completo y mi garganta estaba seca.

— ¡BELLA! — Grite y mi voz salió ronca, estaba sentado en la cama, todo estaba oscuro y supuse que aún estaba de noche, mi frente estaba mojada por el sudor y mi corazón latía con rapidez, había tenido una pesadilla. Las imágenes de la pesadilla aún estaban en mi mente y atormentaban de una manera espeluznante.

Quise volver a dormir pero no pude, la pesadilla fue demasiado vivida. Me di una ducha y me vestí, mirando la hora era la cinco de la mañana y solo había una cosa que hacer. Baje a la cocina y me tome un vaso de leche, dejando una note sobre el mesón de la cocina para que mi madre fuera dejar a Jacob a la guardería, tome las llaves de mi coche, estando dentro de mi coche pensé un poco más sobre lo que iba a hacer, cualquier que pudiera leer mi mente diría que estaba loco y que no debería tomarle asunto a un pesadilla, que solo fue un sueño producto del estrés del día y ese tipo de cosas.

Pero tenía que darle un poco de paz a mi mente así por lo tanto comencé a manejar mi coche hacia la casa de Bella, la dirección estaba en su historial y no era nada difícil de encontrarlo, la casa estaba en un pequeño camino por el bosque, desde la carretera podía ver la casa. Era de dos pisos, igual que mi pesadilla, era de un color blanco un poco manchada por el tiempo. El estómago se me apretó y no quería seguir inspeccionando su mi sueño tenía algo en común con la casa de Bella. Pero todo concordaba salvo que no ardía en llamas y no había dolor en mi pecho por la inseguridad y la angustia que había sentido al ver el desastre.

Pero el saber que no había nada de qué preocuparse por ahora era lo que me mantenía un poco más tranquilo. Durante la mañana en hospital fue relativamente tranquila, pocos pacientes y no mucho que hacer, por lo que hice una ronda por el área de pediatría. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y mi madre ya me había

llamado para avisarme que había dejado a Jacob en la guardería.

Rose paso por mi lado corriendo hacia una de las salas de emergencia en el piso de pediatría, algo malo había pasado.

— Rose ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte siguiéndola, me había fijado que estaba un poco gordita, pero no era que yo andaba mirando el peso de las mujeres y ese tipo de cosas, pero era notable que ella estaba embaraza. Espero que para Emmett eso no sea un problema porque esa mujer vale oro.

— Vanessa está allí adentro — dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

Ambos caminamos hacia la habitación donde estaba Vanessa, allí estaba con una de las tías de la guardería, la niña no dejaba de vomitar y estaba blanca como el papel y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor de la fiebre, Rose se acercó a la tía y le hizo un par de preguntas de rutina mientras yo desvestía a niña y le tomaba la temperatura, su pelo estaba manchado de vomito por lo que tome uno de sus pinchecitos y se lo aparte de la carita. Sus ojos me miraron y sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Qué paso nena? — le dije cubriendo sus piernas con la sabana mientras miraba el termómetro.

— Me ele mi paita — me contesto poniendo su manita en su estómago. Fruncí el ceño, tendría que averiguar que comió para que le produjera este episodio.

— Tranquila si, Rose y yo te sanaremos — le dije besando su pequeña frente ella sonrió y quiso vomitar nuevamente. Le pusimos un bol donde lo podía hacer.

Vanessa cerró los ojos luego de haber vomitado. Se notaba que estaba bastante y mal.

— ¿Qué te dijo la tía? — le pregunte a Rose mientras buscaba el medicamento para que dejara de vomitar, la niña estaba deshidratada y teníamos que darle suero.

— La tía dijo que hoy había tomado su leche con sus galletas, luego de eso, comenzó a vomitar, el día de ayer comieron todos los mismos pero no presento nada, iré a llamar a Bella — dijo saliendo de la habitación junto con la tía, dejándome solo con la niña.

Llame a una de las enfermeras para que me trajera suero, un gotero y todo lo necesario para hidratar a la niña además de viadil compuesto para niños y su historial. Con mucho cuidado le puse el suero, algo ayudo la medicación, pero su fiebre aun no bajaba y estaba cansada por lo que se quedó profundamente dormida, aun así la pequeña no dejaba de Vomitar.

Me senté a su lado acariciando su frente, algo estaba bajando su temperatura pero aún estaba muy alta para ser normal. Mientras estaba dormida se quejaba mucho y eso me preocupaba, cuando llegara bella le haremos más pruebas para saber que sucede.

La puerta se abrió y supuse que sería Rose por lo que no aleje mi vista de Vanessa y mi mano no dejaba de acariciar su frente. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que Era Bella quien se acercaba con cuidado a la cama, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, beso la frente de Vanessa, no podía dejar de mirarla, podía sentir y tocar el dolor que estaba sintiendo por ver a Vanessa en esa cama. Ella tomo su manita y se acercó al oído de Vanessa.

No alcance a oír lo que decía pero mi corazón se apretó como jamás lo había hecho y solo quería hacerle saber que estaba allí por ella. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella. Éramos solo los dos, Rose se había ido por lo que solo hice lo que mi corazón decía. La abrace, la abrace fuerte, rodee su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos acercándola a mi cuerpo, confortándola y apoyándola. Toda su historia me dolía, me sentía parte de ella, quería ayudarla y sanar su corazón. Lloro y creo que no se había permitido llorar de esa manera.

Luego de un par de minutos se calmó, no me había dado cuenta de que mi mano estaba acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunte, ella se separó de mi me miro, se limpió la nariz de una forma nada elegante y sonrió.

— Gracias — susurro y me di cuenta de que estaba con su uniforme de trabajo.

— De nada — sonríe, no sabía que más decirle.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunto mirando a Vanessa.

— Ahora está descansando pero hace unos minutos estaba vomitando mucho y tenía mucha fiebre. Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para que nos dieras permiso para hacerle un examen ver que le está afectando. — le explique y espere a su respuesta.

— Pueden hacer lo que sea necesario — dijo sacándose su chaqueta quedando solo con la camisa.

— Bien — dije mientras me acercaba a Vanessa y la destape.

Su estómago estaba inflamado, por lo que le revise, cuando presione en el lado derecho cerca de su pierna grito de dolor. Claramente ya había encontrado el problema y no necesitábamos más pruebas.

— Es apendicitis y tendremos que operarla lo antes posible y si nos demoramos un poco puede ser peligroso — los ojos se Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Peligroso? —pregunto y su voz se quebró al final llena de miedo.

— Si esperamos puede que pase a peritonitis y eso es más complicado — le dije tratando de ser suave y no asustarla de lo que más estaba ya que estaba completamente aterrada. — Tranquila ella estará bien y todo saldrá bien lo prometo.

— Gracias — me respondió mirando a Vanessa.

Dejándola sola salí en busca de mi padre, él podría hacer la operación sin ningún problema y la niña estaría bien en sus manos, confiada en él. Le avise a Rose lo que había descubierto y sonrió ya que habíamos pensado que podría ser algo más grave pero gracias a Dios era Apendicitis.

Preparamos la sala de operación y mi padre había aceptado hacer la operación y Rose entraría con ellos, yo no entraría, me quedaría con Bella, apoyándola, aunque la idea no fue del agrado de Jasper, pero se la tenía que bancar. Solo Bella era quien podía tomar aquella decisión y mientras ella me permita restra junto a ella yo estaré allí.

— Nessa ahora la tía rose te hará dormir para que te quiten el dolor de tu pancita — Bella le estaba explicando a Vanessa lo que iba pasar y ella tenía muchas preguntas.

— ¿Me va a doed? — pregunto con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas estaba muy asustada.

— Claro que no, no sentirás nada y pronto nos iremos a casa — le prometió a Vanessa pareció pensarlo y sonrió asintiendo.

— Esta lista — me dijo Bella mirándome con miedo, los enfermeros se llevaron a Vanessa después de que Bella hubiera besado su frene.

— Tranquila ella está en buenas manos y todo saldrá bien — le dije poniéndome a su lado y acariciando su espada para que se relajara un poco.

Yo no soportaría la espera si fuera Jacob quien estuviera en pabellón. Ella asintió con su cabeza mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sabía que para ella más difícil y no tenía el suficiente apoyo para salir adelante, pero aquí estaba yo, a su lado para tomar su mano y guiarla salía la luz. Tome su mano y enrede mis dedos con los suyos dándole un suave apretón. Nada ni nadie iba a separarme de ella.

Más de dos horas habíamos esperado en la habitación, Allí estaba Jasper y Emmett, además de que mi hermana que se mantenía al margen de vez en cuando hablaba con Jasper pero este no perdía el tiempo y coqueteaba con Alice, creo que solo quería molestarme, pero eso era problema suyo. Aunque muchas veces lo pille mirando a Bella de manera posesiva. Pero eso no hizo que me alejara y ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá de la habitación. El turno de Emmett había terminado pero decidió quedarse y dar un poco de apoyo moral, además que quería llevar a Rose a su casa. Hablaría con Emmett mas tarde de ese tema.

— Necesitas algo — le pregunte a Bella quien estaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared, estaba como ida.

— No, gracias — salió de su trance pasando sus manos por el rostro.

— Tienen que estar por terminar — le dije y la puerta se abrió, dos enfermeros venían con Vanessa en su cama. Aún estaba anestesia, al verla Bella se levantó de un salto que pensé que se caería por lo que la a sujete por la cintura. —Calma.

Ella asintió y espero a que los enfermeros terminaran de acomodar a Vanessa. Carlisle entro y sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto Bella.

— Todo excelente, la cirugía ha sido un éxito y pronto podrás llevarla a casa, pero eso será dependiendo de cómo siga ahora, la mantendremos aquí por dos días. Sabes que los niños no tienen cuidado y no queremos que se salgan los puntos o se infecten — explico Carlisle, en cada palabra Bella asentía con la cabeza.

Los chicos se despidieron dejándonos a ambos en la habitación con Bella.

Rose se había ido ya que estaba cansada y Emmett como buen hombre se ofreció a llevarla. Jasper a regañadientes se fue. Y Alice no quería poner a Bella en una situación incómoda y se fue con Jasper.

—Deberías ir a Descansar — susurro Bella.

— Quiero estar aquí — Ella asintió y no dijo más. Dios solo quería que ella confiara en mí, necesitaba que ella confiara en mí.

Pero me ganaría su confianza, lo haría, haría que ella pudiera confiar en mí. Me levante sin decir nada y fui a la cafetería, de seguro que tendría hambre por lo que compre un café normal, un café negro para mí y dos sándwiches de pollo. Hace una hora que había llamado a la casa, mi madre se haría cargo de Jacob mientras yo estaría aquí.

Al regresar a la habitación Bella estaba leyendo un cuento a Vanessa que ahora estaba quedándose dormida nuevamente.

— Te traje algo para que comas — le tendí el café con el sándwich — es de pollo — dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

— No tengo hambre — me miro seria.

— Tienes que comer, llevas toda la tarde sin probar nada, por favor — pedí y ella lo acepto, era un poco testaruda.

Asentí y me volví a sentar en el sofá comiendo en silencio, me preguntaba que tenía en su cabeza, de seguro estaría pensando en cómo resolver sus problemas, pero si tan solo ella me dejara ayudarla me permitiera entrar en su vida.

— Deberías irte, tienes un hijo de que preocuparte — dijo Bella y la mire, estaba cambiada de ropa, al parecer me había quedado dormida.

— No quiero dejarte sola — Sobe mis ojos sacando el sueño.

— Debes descansar — susurro. Asentí, tenía mucho sueño y quería ver a Jacob pero quería estar aquí con Bella.

— Volveré mañana temprano — le dije y dándole un beso en la frente de Vanessa me despedí de la pequeña. Me gire para ver a Bella, se notaba cansada. Ni siquiera le diría que se fuera a la casa, sabia su respuesta.

Bese la frente de Bella sintiendo el fuego de querer un beso de sus labios, pero no era el momento y Bella no estaba bien.

Ella cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo. Deje el hospital pasado las 12 de la noche, solo pude ver a Jacob durmiendo en su cuna. Por más que quería dormir no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en Vanessa. Todo el día de hoy absolutamente ajetreado y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso. Creo que el día de hoy estaría bastante adolorido si no conseguía relajarme. Solo una vez estuve así y fue cuando descubrí que Leah me era infiel y que Jacob no era mi hijo. No sabía que hacer o pensar, todo era confuso, pero esta vez todo era claro y mi pensamiento y todo lo demás estaba enfocado en Bella y en Vanessa, en alguna manera de ayudarla, de poder hacerlas felices.

Lleve a Jacob a la guardería, habían pasado ya un mes desde que a Vanessa le habían hecho la operación y cada día se había recuperado muy bien, pero eso no evito que Bella se sintiera despreocupada, al contrario fue un poco más aprensiva con lo que comía. Hace unos días le habían quitado los puntos y podía jugar normalmente. Jacob la había ido a ver un par de veces y jugaron en el restaurant. Durante todo este mes habíamos ido a verlas a su casa pero ellas, bueno Bella siempre nos ha atendido afuera de la casa o en el porche. Aun no entiendo porque.

Paso a paso me he acercado a Bella y a Vanessa, algunas veces hemos comido juntos pero solo en el restaurant y he visto como Bella ha comenzado a confiar en mí, cosas que han sido de gran ayuda para que yo pueda ayudarla. Aunque al principio se mostrara un poco reacia a mi cercanía, permitió que me acercara y así ganarme un pedacito de su confianza. Si había sido difícil para ella porque había estado batallando sola y yo quería estar a su lado para ayudarla.

— ¿Creo que será mejor que las lleve a casa? — dije cuando vi a Vanessa casi caer sobre sus papas fritas, Bella no quería que se las ordenara pero la niña quería sus papas ya que nunca podía comerlas. Estaba quedándose dormida, era tarde y estábamos en un restaurant cenando, no quería estar en el de Jasper ya que de seguro nos interrumpiría a cada rato y de verdad quería que ella disfrutara de la comida y que yo pudiera acercarme a Bella, pero era tan difícil ya que su muro alrededor era muy duro de romper.

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor — sonrió y tomo a Vanessa en sus brazos, pague la cuenta y tome a Jacob, guiando a Bella hacia el coche, puso a los chicos en el asiento trasero y ella se sentó en el copiloto. Podía vernos como una familia, y ese era mi nueva meta seria esa, seria conquistar a Bella hasta que sea mi esposa.

Sonreí y maneje a casa. Bueno a casa de Bella y ahora esperaba que ella me dejara entrar a ver su casa. Pero como siempre al estar frente a la puerta se despidió de mí.

— Gracias por traernos y por la cena, estuvo deliciosa — sonrió y beso mi mejilla. Adoraba aquel gesto ya que esa era su manera de dejarme entrar y traspasar el muro que ella había construido.

— Gracias a ti por la cena —dijo dándosela vuelta y entrando a la casa. Me metí al coche y espere hasta que la luz del segundo piso se prendió. Creo que solo ocupaban esa habitación.

Encendí el coche y maneje a la casa, aun no comprendía porque Bella no me dejaba ver su casa, que era lo que escondía. Al llegar a casa, estacione el coche en el garaje y saque a Jacob. Estaba profundamente dormido. En unos días empezaría su año escolar y eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado. Lo puse en su cuna y lo tape con su mantita. Jamás me arrepentiría de quedarme con Jacob, que más hubiera hecho. La familia de Sam jamás supo de su relación con Leah y mucho menos de la existencia de Jacob. Él era mío y siempre lo seria, me preocuparía de que nada le faltara.

Jacob jamás preguntaba por su madre y prefería que siguiera así por que no sabría muy bien que responderle. Cuando fuera más grande quizás comprenda todo lo que ha pasado pero hasta entonces él seguiría siendo el niño travieso y feliz que era.

— Sabes que el será un gran hombre — La voz de mi padre me hizo saltar un poco. Estaba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos que no había sentido sus pasos entrar a la habitación. Mi padre estaba a mi lado mirando a mi hijo.

— Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. — susurre para que mi hijo no despertara, muchas veces me preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien, si era un buen padre.

— Yo también tenía esas dudas cuando Emmett llego —sonrió mi padre con añoranza.

— Y ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunte, ya que viendo nosotros tres obviamente había hecho un buen trabajo.

— Creo que lo hice muy bien no crees — sonrió mirándome. — Lo estás haciendo bien no te preocupes — apretó mi hombro y me dejo solo con Jacob.

Solo tenía que seguir y en cada paso que daba para criar a Jacob confiar en que lo estaba haciendo bien y si en caso de lo contrario tratar de rectificar y hacerlo mejor. Deje la habitación de Jacob para entrar en mi baño.

Abrí la ducha y me desnude. Mi cuerpo se relajó al momento en que toque el agua, la presión de estar cuidando a mi hijo y tratar de revelar los secretos que Bella aun ocultaba me ponían un poco tenso, pero trataba de que no me afectara mucho pero aun asa mi cuerpo se resentía. Quería que mi hijo fuera feliz, bueno y un gran hombre cuando creciera. Quería que Bella confiara aún más en mí, que me permitiera entrar en su vida de forma permanente, que me dejara ayudarla y me dejara cargar con su responsabilidad. Que me dejara llevar su carga por un tiempo, ayudarla a ser una joven de nuevo y que pueda disfrutar de su vida.

Pero había un camino largo que seguir y yo seguiría ganando puntos con Bella y Vanessa.

Dormir en una cama no garantiza que el sueño sea el mejor de todos. La pesadilla que hace algunas semanas me había despertado sudado y con miedo, se ha vuelto a repetir. Ahora era más claro, podía ver la casa de Bella cayendo por el fuego que la estaba consumiendo. Los policías no me dejaban pasar y ver si alguien estaba en la casa, los bomberos hacían su trabajo pero nada pasaba y por mucho que mi pecho dolía solo quería entrar en esa casa y ver que ella no estaba, que Vanessa no estaba en su cuna o en la cama, necesitaba estar segura que ellas estaban fuera de esa casa.

Me desperté nuevamente con el nombre de Bella en mis labios y con la urgente necesidad de saber si ella estaba bien. Sin hacer ruido Salí de la casa y me metí en el coche algo no estaba bien, no era como la otra vez algo estaba sucediendo. Maneje lo más rápido que podía y aunque estaba lejos de la casa de Bella, parecía que el coche se podía levantar del piso y volar de lo rápido que iba.

Poco antes de llegar a la curva antes de la calle de Bella, una nube de humo comenzó a cubrir la calle y mi pulso se aceleró temiendo lo peor. Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Pise a fondo el acelerador solo quería ver que esa casa blanca con manchas aún estaba allí. Un carro de bomberos cruzo la calle ante mis ojos entrando por la calle que llevaba a la casa de Bella. El coche derrapo al doblar y mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

La casa estaba envuelta en llamas que casi podían tocar el cielo, apague el auto sin ver si estaba bien estacionado o no, solo quería ver que ella estaba bien.

La policía estaba allí y los bomberos estaban haciendo su trabajo pero el fuego consumía todo lo que allí estaba. Mis pies comenzaron a correr acercándome a la casa en llamas.

Muchos brazos me agarraron y gritos habían en mi alrededor pero yo no era capaz de escuchar nada.

— ¡BELLA! — grite con todas mis fuerzas quería entrar, mi cuerpo batalla por soltarse de esos brazos, quería ir, quería entrar.

— ¡Cálmate! — reconocí esa voz era Emmett quien me estaba afirmando, no me había dado cuenta de que era el quien estaba a mi lado. De que era él quien me estaba deteniendo para no entrar en la casa envuelta en llamas.

Lo mire pero no me importaba yo quería ver a Bella. Zafándome de los fuertes brazos de mi hermano corrí hacia la casa pero Emmett me alcanzo y me alejo rápidamente. Sentí unas suaves manos tomar mi rostro. Alice estaba frente a mí sin maquillaje y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Deja que ellos hagan su trabajo, tranquilo hermano no puedes hacer nada ahora — sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y de dolor. Emmett me soltó, pero mi cuerpo cayó al suelo. No podría entrar y no sabía si Bella estaba bien o no.

Cerré mis ojos y si hubiera podido cerrar mis oídos lo hubiera hecho, los gritos de los bomberos dando órdenes, el sonido de las patrullas llegando, el murmuro de la gente hablando de lo que estaba pasando no ayudaban a calmarme y el dolor recorría mi cuerpo, era un dolor tan agudo como jamás imagine sentir, era como si mi corazón lo estuvieran sacando del pecho sin anestesia, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas pensando en lo peor. Estaba apoyado en el coche sentado en el suelo, mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas y mis manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, las imagines de mi pesadillas volvían y ver que se había vuelto realidad hacia que mi pecho se rompiera. Su última sonrisa era todo lo que veía. Sus ojos eran mi imagen durante toda esta tragedia. Solo quería volver a verla saber que estaba bien y que esto era una pesadilla como lo fue la primera vez.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**_


	7. Capitulo VII

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Pov Bella._**

Aun no entendía como una simple operación al apéndice se podría demorar tanto, Edward me había explicado todo el proceso pero aun así era mucho tiempo el que llevaban allí adentro. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban allí, aunque me molestaba la forma en que Jasper me miraba y miraba a Edward, agradecía que estuviera apoyándome. Por otro lado no entendió que estaba haciendo Alice aquí, no habíamos tenido un buen comienzo y su presencia aquí me ponía aún más intranquila.

Estaba realmente hermosa pero con Edward a mi lado calmaba un poco la ansiedad de poder estar cerca de Vanessa. Edward me pregunto si necesitaba algo, pero le dije que no. Aun me costaba pensar que después de todo lo que he pasado haya alguien que realmente quiera ayudarme. Aun viendo que mi vida no es nada fácil y teniendo el constante temor de que mi madre venga solo hacernos daño. Aun no podía permitir que Edward entrara así a mi vida. Primero tenía que sacar adelante a mi hermana y protegerla de todo.

La puerta se abrió y salte del sofá, un mareo me detuvo en seco, Edward rodeo su brazo por mi cintura a sujetándome para que no me cayera. Me pidió que me calmara y eso trate de hacer. Espere a que los enfermeros terminaran de acomodar a Vanessa para poder acercarme a Vanessa. Carlisle entro en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, claramente todo había salido bien pero necesitaba escucharlo, era una prueba que necesitaba. Carlisle me dijo que todo había salido bien y que la operación había sido un éxito, que dentro de poco podría llevármela a casa, aunque odiara el hospital sabía que ambas estábamos mejor aquí que en mi propia casa.

Todos dejaron la habitación y me sentí un poco mejor, me incomodaba toda esa atención y la compañía poco agradable. Edward se quedó con nosotras y yo esperaba que Vanessa despertara Rose paso por la habitación un par de minutos y luego se fue, estaba cansada y en su estado todo era mucho más para ella, Emmett en su papel de enamorado se ofreció a llevarla. Rose acepto con una sonrisa. Ella se merece un hombre que la cuide y la ame.

Por más que le insiste a Jasper que se fuera este no quería dejarme con Edward, aun no entendió que era lo que estaba pasando, que era lo que me estaba perdiendo, no entendió ese odio de Jasper hacia Edward, él solo quería ayudarnos. Aunque reacio se fue dejándome con Edward. El aire se volvió más liviano y me tranquilizaba.

Le pedí a Edward que se fuera a descansar no tenía caso que se quedar, además había estado trabajando todo el día y debería de ver a su hijo. Se negó rotundamente. Aun no entendía que era lo que quería o pretendía pero lo deje, ahora mismo no tenía el tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Dejo la habitación y fue momento para tranquilizarme por un momento.

Solo me preocupaba que Vanessa evolucionara mejor porque de lo contrario mi cuerpo completo colapsara sobre el suelo. Vanessa estaba despertándose y sus preciosos ojitos me miraron. Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al ver que ella me sonreía, allí estaba mi pequeña.

— Hola bebe ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunte acariciando su cabecita rubia.

— Ben —asintió y se puso a tocar su barriga — me lele. —se quejó.

— Pronto estarás mejor, lo prometo. —Bese su frente, si pudiera cambiaria de lugar, no soportaba ver a Vanessa sufrir.

— Qento — pidió, claramente quería que le contara un cuento y creo que eso le ayudaría para que volviera a dormir. En la habitación había unos cuantos libros así que tome cualquiera al azar y me puse a leer. Al poco tiempo Vanessa se estaba quedando dormida y Edward entro en la habitación, deje el libro de un lado y lo mire.

— Te traje algo para que comas — dijo tendiéndome el café hacia mi junto con el sándwich — es de pollo — termino, negué con la cabeza con todo lo que ha pasado el estómago se me había cerrado y no tenía ganas de comer nada.

— No tengo hambre — dije seria, me abrumaba su preocupación por mí.

— Tienes que comer, llevas toda la tarde sin probar nada, por favor — me pidió con gentileza, no podía seguir negándome. Los acepte y comí.

El silencio hizo que él se quedara dormido en el sofá, era muy tierno verlo allí. Me di cuenta de que sus rasgos eran perfectos como si un escultor los hubiera perfeccionado. Una vez en un libro de Historia había visto una escultura de la antigua Grecia, Edward perfectamente podría ser un Dios.

Bella detente ahora mismo, me reprendí por estar mirando descaradamente a el doctor sentado en el sofá donde estaba mi hermana durmiendo.

— Deberías irte, tienes un hijo de que preocuparte — Dije un poco más seria ya que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada y necesitaba un poco de paz mental y teniéndolo allí no me ayudaba. Prefería estar en sola con Vanessa.

— No quiero dejarte sola — murmuro con sus manos en sus ojos, era obvio que estaba cansado.

— Debes descansar — susurre, si tenía que insistir lo haría pero creo que no fue necesario.

— Volveré mañana temprano — se levantó y besando la frente de Vanessa se gro quedando frente a mí. Me ponía nerviosa. Incluso desde ese momento un poco embarazoso. Creí que por un momento me diría algo pero no lo hizo. Beso mi frente de manera cariñosa, respire profundo para que mi corazón volviera a su latido normal.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Era tarde por lo que me recosté en el sofá. Cerré mis ojos pero no quería dormir profundamente quería estar atenta por si Vanessa necesitaba algo. Pero no lo pude evitar el sueño me absorbió profundamente. Fue la primera noche en que pude dormir bien, donde no tenía que estar en guardia. Estando aquí en el hospital hacia que mi cuerpo se relajara, era obvio porque, aquí no me tenía que preocupar por Renee y sus cosas raras.

A los dos días Carlisle y Rose había dado de alta a Vanessa, me dieron recomendaciones para que su herida no se abriera y para que los puntos no se infectaran, yo seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra. En la guardería también me ayudaron a que Vanessa se portara bien y no tuviera ningún percance. Cada día que pasaba me preocupaba de su alimentación por lo que le enviaba el almuerzo y leche. Ya no confiaba en nadie en ese ámbito por lo que preferí ser yo quien cocinara. Jasper poco a poco se iba calmando y aunque agradecía que me cuidara, él no podía ser tan aprensivo conmigo, el solo era mi amigo y creo que lo entendió por que varias veces lo había visto con Alice.

Alice había intentado hablar conmigo varias veces cuando estaba en el restaurant pero yo no se lo había permitido, lo que había hecho me había molestado demasiado como para perdonar así como así. Rose era un poco más dura con ella y aunque había tenido varias discusiones con Emmett a causa de cómo trataba a Alice, Rose le dejo en claro que ella no sería nada de Alice por cómo me había tratado y aun así ella la encontraba prepotente y un poco engreída. Al final de cuentas me sentía un poco mal porque ellas no pudieran ser un poco más amigables. Emmett entendió el punto de vista de Rose y no quiso preguntar nada más.

A Vanessa le gustaba mucho estar con Edward y con Jacob, ahora disfrutaba aún más ya que hace una semana le habían quitado ya los puntos y todo estaba perfecto. Habíamos comido varias veces con Edward y su hijo, cosa que hacía que mi estómago se contrajera y mariposas lo llenaran. Otras veces venían a la casa pero yo siempre los atendía afuera ya que me daba vergüenza que entraran y si lo hacían donde se sentarían, como explicaría que la mayor parte de la casa estaba vacía.

Allí estábamos de pie en el porche de mi casa. Agradecí por la comida que recién habíamos compartido y sabía que él quería entrar a la casa pero eso jamás ocurriría. Bese su mejilla despidiéndome, en todo este tiempo me he acostumbrado a su cuidado y preocupación, pero aun así no lo dejaría ver mi casa.

Entre en la casa y fui directo a la habitación dejando a Vanessa en la cama, me pareció raro que mi habitación estuviera abierta yo siempre la dejaba cerrada con llave. Comencé revisando todo, en un lado de la puerta aún estaba mi bolso con todo lo necesario por si algo pasaba, tenía que estar lista para cualquier cosa. Había otro bolso con ropa mía y de Vanessa. La cachorra aún estaba allí echada con su comida y agua a un lado. Revise el closet y todo parecía normal. Revise en el piso donde tenía escondido un poco de dinero, hacía tiempo que lo guardaba allí. Pero todo el dinero estaba allí. Mire alrededor de la habitación todo parecía normal pero en mi mesa de noche faltaba el pequeño reproductor de música que papá me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número 16.

Salí de la habitación y escuche unos jadeos salir de la habitación de mi madre. Por supuesto ella estaba allí para seguir con sus cosas. Me devolví a la habitación de Vanessa ya estaba cansada y no iba a seguir con esto, tenía que poner a Vanessa en un lugar mejor, ya no podíamos estar aquí. No era saludable para una niña de dos años.

— Nessa — la removí con un susurro no quería que Renee se diera cuenta de lo que iba hacer, claramente quería hacer esto en silencio, porque de lo contario se armaría la grande. No habría comida para cuando ella se dignara aparecer, no habría dinero y las cuentas no se pagarían, perdería la casa. A ella no le gustaría eso.

— Nessa, vamos tenemos que salir — dije un poco más fuerte para ella me pudiera oír. Sus ojitos se abrieron y me miraron.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sentándose.

— Tenemos que irnos bebe, pero pronto volveremos — tenía que mentirle un poco para que no fuera más difícil.

— E noshe — dijo somnolienta mirando la ventana.

— Si lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos ahora — me levante y busque su ropa más abrigadora, la temperatura afuera estaba bajando ya que estábamos entrando a otoño.

Ella solo asintió, tenía sueño pero teníamos que escapar de aquí lo más pronto posible. Comencé a abrigarla y le colgué su mochila en su hombro, le di la cachorra y tome ambos bolsos y salimos de la casa lo más silencioso que podíamos. Salimos por la parte trasera y nos internamos en el bosque.

— Vanessa debes de quedarte aquí, ya vuelvo, no quiero que te muevas de aquí —le dije y ella asintió, la senté en un tronco, tenía que volver por mi dinero, no se lo dejaría a Renee. Me dolía esta decisión pero tenía que hacerlo.

Dejando los bolsos al lado de Vanessa corrí hacia la casa, entre a mi habitación y saque el dinero que tenía lo puse en mis bolsillos y me di vuelta, Renee estaba allí frente a mí, toda de despeinada y solo vistiendo una camiseta dejándome ver sus bragas negras.

— ¿Adónde vas? — pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — dije secamente, no me gustaba esto, algo iba mal.

— ¿Vas a salir con tu novio rico? — Avanzo hacia mí, estaba completamente ebria. Abrí los ante su pregunta, como sabia ella de Edward.

— No tengo novio — dije y era verdad además Edward solo era un amigo, no era nada más.

— Pues tiene demasiado dinero — sonrió maliciosamente. Ella no podía estar pensando en hacerle algo a Edward.

— No sé de lo que hablas — dije pasando por al lado de ella, no iba a seguir escuchando sus cosas.

— Claro que lo saber y quiero que vayas y te acueste con él y quiero dinero o aléjate de él— dijo frunciendo el ceño, me gire cuando estaba en la puerta de enfrente ella no podía saber dónde estaba Vanessa. Era lo que haría ahora, alejaría de él, Edward no podía estar en peligro por estar conmigo.

— No lo hare, no seré una prostituta como tú — mi voz era ronca, no me gustaba insultar a mi madre pero no iba a hacer como ella.

Me abofeteo tan fuerte que rompió mi mejilla por dentro, el sabor metálico lleno mi boca y con lágrimas en los ojos la mire.

— No me hables así, soy tu madre — grito fuerte, fruncí el ceño. Le devolví el golpe hoy no dejaría que ella me maltratara y golpeara como siempre que a ella le daban ganas.

— Tu ya no eres mi madre, ese título lo dejaste el día en que decidiste convertirte en lo que eres — tenia rabia y dolor. Mucho dolor y el pecho me dolía en cada respiración que tomaba, Dios me gustaría que todo fuera diferente.

— Quiero ese maldito dinero — volvió a gritar y esta vez aún más fuerte. Saque un poco de dinero que tenía y se lo tire en la cara. Obviamente quería dinero para drogarse pero yo solo le daría un par de dólares y nada más.

— Aquí tienes tu dinero y deja de a Edward en paz —Salí de la casa oyendo los gritos y maldiciones que decía Renee.

Me aleje de la casa y me metí al bosque cuando Renee no pudiera verme, tenía que hacer algo para que Edward no se involucrara en estas cosas que solo yo tenía que soportar, él tenía un hijo de que preocuparse, no tenía que soportar con estas cosas. Vanessa estaba sentada donde la deje.

— Ya volví Nessa —ella levanto sus ojitos para verme y sonrió. — ¿Listas? —pregunte.

— Ista — repitió y tomo a la perrita.

Tome los bolsos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo teníamos que llegar a la estación de buses, nuestra vida ya no estaba aquí. Vanessa a mitad de camino se cansó por lo que tuve que tomarla en brazos, al llegar a la estación era demasiado tarde para tomar el bus que iba hacia Sequim, era el único lugar en donde podría ir ya que los boletos de buses hacia Seattle estaban demasiado caro y tenía que dejar dinero para vivir mientras encontraba un trabajo. Aun así compramos los boletos para irnos de Forks, decisión que tenía que tomar por el bien de todos aquellos que nos rodean y aunque me doliera dejar Forks y alejarme, sabía que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

Eran Las dos de la mañana somos las únicas en la estación de Buses, el estridente sonido de la sirena de un camión de bomberos despierta a Vanessa de un salto, sonriéndole le hago saber que todo está bien, a las cinco de la mañana sale nuestro bus. Es extraño que en el tranquilo pueblo de Forks haya un incendio. Vanessa se volvió a acomodar en mis brazos y con la cachorrita en el regazo se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Tenía que ser fuerte como papá me había enseñado, tenía que reunir las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante por el bien de Vanessa y por el mío propio tenía que comenzar de nuevo y sola. Me dolía dejar atrás a mis amigos que me han ayudado y apoyado durante mucho tiempo. Me dolía dejar a Rose justo ahora que estaba en lo mejor de su embarazo y conociendo a Emmett. Sabía que él cuidaría y amaría a ese bebe como si fuera el suyo propio. Mi amiga era feliz ahora y necesitaba tranquilidad ahora más que nunca, creo que ella también se beneficiaría con mi "mudanza". Jasper tenía que preocuparse por su eminente relación con Alice aunque ella no era de mi total agrado, era él quien tenía que decidir y si todo salía bien, solo quería que fuera feliz y si esa felicidad era con Alice, entonces les deseo lo mejor.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando mis pensamientos me llevaron hacia Edward, el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos había sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en este tiempo y su llegada a Forks había sido completamente acertada para mí. Jamás había conocido un hombre así. Aún recuerdo esa vez en el hospital que por unos segundos estuvimos a punto de besarnos, sus cálidas manos recorriendo mis brazos, la forma en que tomo mí rostro. Dios como me duele separarme de él, ahora que estaba sintiendo más cosas por él.

El llamado para tomar nuestro auto bus llego y la decisión ya estaba tomada y nada podría hacerme quedarme aquí por lo menos por ahora. Necesitábamos un aire nuevo y conocer a gente nueva. Eso era un punto en el que no daría marcha atrás.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos correspondientes, el chofer había puesto una cara al ver a la perrita pero al ver el puchero de Vanessa no puso ningún problema para que nos subiéramos. Vanessa quiso sentarse en la ventana y yo la deje no iba a protestar en eso. A los pocos minutos que el bus partió Vanessa se quedó dormida, aún era temprano y con la noche que pasamos tenía mucho sueño atrasado y por más que quise dormir un poco ya que el camino era largo, no pude cerrar un ojo. Porque cada vez que lo intentaba estaba la imagen de Edward, triste y desolado, quería pensar que él estaba bien, que con mi partida podría pasar más tiempo de calidad con su hijo.

Todo sería mucho más fácil y distinto, si Charlie estuviera aquí, quizás Renee sería una madre ejemplar para Vanessa, yo podría estudiar y pasar tiempo con mis amigos y eventualmente hubiera conocido a Rose y a Jasper de manera distinta. Quizás hubiera conocido a Edward de una manera más convencional y solo quizás hubiera habido una posibilidad de estar juntos. Limpie mi cara ya que las lágrimas hacían hecho su recorrido por mis mejillas, era una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado y no solo había pensado en mí, sino que lo hacía para todos nosotros.

El bus hizo una para en Port Ángeles y me di cuenta que en estacionamiento estaba el coche de Jasper. Él estaba con Alice buscando y preguntando algo, no quise bajarme del bus. Ellos estaban allí por mí y yo no quería que me encontraran.

— ¿En cuánto partiremos? — le pregunte al chofer. El me miro y sonrió.

— Partiremos en 45 minutos — dijo en modo de disculpa, demasiado tiempo para esperan dentro de un bus con Vanessa.

Agradecí al chofer, Vanessa ya había despertado y quería ir al baño tenía una idea y esperaba que pudiera dar resulta. Tome mi bolso y bajamos del bus, pasamos al baño y Vanessa le dio agua a la perrita. Cuando terminamos y antes de salir me asegure de que no estaban allí para verme. Tome a Vanessa de la mano y salimos. Tenía que conseguir un supermercado lo más pronto posible.

Al ver el supermercado corrí con Vanessa hacia la puerta y logramos entrar sin ser vistos por Alice o Jasper. Con el estómago apretado busque rápidamente lo que tenía en mente. Compre ropa para cambiar a Vanessa y algunas para mí. También compre unas tinturas para el cabello y unos lentes de contacto verdes, elegí ese color porque quería recordar a Edward. Volvimos a la estación de buses luego de haber pagado las cosas, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que gastaba, necesitaríamos dinero cuando llegáramos a Sequim mientras encontraba un trabajo.

Volvimos a entrar al baño, Vanessa había visto a Jasper y me costó detenerla para que no fuera hacia él.

— ¿Qué etamo hachendo? —pregunto Vanessa estaba sentada en el lavamanos y me miraba con curiosidad mientras que yo preparaba todo lo de la tintura. Esperando que funcionara.

— Pintare mi cabello como el tuyo —le sonríe cuando ella aplaudió feliz.

— Sedemo igales — grito.

—Shh Nessa nadie puede saber que estamos aquí — le dije dándole un beso, ella asintió y sonrió mirándome.

Seguí con todo el proceso, aunque así me pareciera a Renee también me parecería aún más a Vanessa eso nos ayudara una vez que estemos en Sequim. Con el pelo tinturado comencé a cambiarle de ropa a Vanessa, le tome el pelo y lo guarde dentro de su gorro, así nadie se daría cuenta de que era una niña. Si vestimenta completa era de niño y eso la hacía ver un poco rara, ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte arreglado un ropa.

— E niño — dijo con sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Lo es porque no disfrazaremos para que nadie nos reconozca — le di un beso en la frente para luego dejarla sobre el lavamanos y comencé a lavar mi cabello. Nos quedaba poco tiempo y tenía que apurarme.

Cuando termine de lavarlo me mire al espejo y era completamente diferente a lo que siempre veía. Aunque mi mejilla estaba morada por el golpe que Renee me había dado la noche anterior, mi cabello era igual que el de Vanessa.

— ¿Qué dices? — le pregunte a Vanessa quien no dejaba de mirarme.

— Inda — dijo aplaudiendo, sonreír y me puse los lentes de contacto. Wow era un tremendo cambio de imagen. La persona que estaba en el reflejo del espejo no era Isabella Swan. Suspire ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me cambie de ropa y salimos con rumbo al bus, antes de doblar a la esquina tome me detuve al escuchar su voz preguntándole a la gente si me había visto. Vanessa sonrió y quiso salir corriendo, pero la sujete antes de que mi plan se fuera bien lejos.

Nos metimos dentro de una tienda antes de que ellos nos vieran, Edward estaba preocupado y angustiado, debajo de sus ojos habían una ojeras horribles como si no hubiera dormido y su cabellos estaba completamente desordenados.

— Perdóname —susurre viendo cómo se alejaba de donde estábamos.

Cuando ya no lo veía, caminamos hacia el bus, el chofer me miro desconfiado pero reconoció a Vanessa por lo que sonrió, éramos las últimas a quienes estaban esperando por lo que cuando estuvimos sentadas el bus partió con Rumbo a Sequim.

Por la ventana pude ver a Edward subiendo a un coche y yéndose a Forks. Allí sentada en un bus junto con mi hermanita me di cuenta de que me había enamorada de Edward y todo dolía aún más después del reconocimiento de mis sentimientos por Edward. Vanessa durmió la mayoría del tiempo mientras que yo seguía pensando en mi descubrimiento. Por mucho que lo negara al principio todo era más claro ahora.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos solo quería que llegáramos ya a Sequim, quería que este dolor se fuera, quería a mi padre aquí diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que él me cuidaría si Edward rompería el corazón. Extraño demasiado sentirme querida y protegida, extraño sentirme como lo que soy, una niña, una joven llena de hormonas alocadas y enamorada.

Mi mirada bajo a la de Vanessa, estábamos en el motel más económico que encontré, eran las 4 de la tarde y Vanessa estaba durmiendo su siesta, mañana iríamos a ver una guardería que pudiera cumplir con mi expectativa, también iría a buscar un trabajo. Todo es más difícil ahora pero como siempre saldríamos adelante, estábamos juntas y eso contaba de mucho.

Tomamos desayuno y salimos a las calles de Sequim, encontramos una buena guardería que era muy económica y se notaba que era de calidad. La directora, era una mujer joven de cabellos rubios largos y de unos ojos azules hermosos, muy buena con los niños, ya que se había ganado a Vanessa con solo un par de palabras y sonrisas. Su nombre era Katherine Clayton, ella y su familia tenían varios negocios en Sequim, ella me dijo que algunos de ellos podrían ayudarme a conseguí un trabajo con una buena paga. Ella me recordaba a Rose, siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás sin necesitar nada a cambio.

— Puedes ir con Garrett Clayton, él es mi esposo, puede ayudarte, él tiene una tienda de abarrotes y el necesita alguien que sea bueno con los números, quizás tu podrías ayudarle — sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Por qué me está ayudando sin conocerme? —pregunte tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, era imposible que aun existiera gente que quisiera ayudar a los demás, quizás este pueblo sea diferente a Forks.

— Porque yo también estuve sola con una hija —sonrió mirando a Vanessa que estaba en mis piernas. Bese la cabeza de Vanessa y sonreí. Vanessa ahora era mi hija, incluso con mi cabello rubio era más aparecida a ella, no diría lo contrario, Vanessa era mía y de nadie más.

Kate me dio un papel con un número de teléfono y el nombre de la tienda de Garrett, agradecí mucho que Dios pusiera gente buena en mi camino y me ayudara en todo este proceso y aunque dejaba atrás muchas cosas y personas a la cual amo, sabía que era lo mejor.

— Gracias — Kate solo sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

— Vanessa puede empezar hoy mismo si quieres, nosotros le daremos a la niña todo lo que necesite — me dio unos documentos que tenía que llenar. — tráeme estos papeles mañana y todo estará listo.

— Bien, si Vanessa quiere quedarse — la mire y ella sonrió y asintió, en eso no tenía problemas Vanessa era una niña muy sociable y le gustaba aprender nuevas cosas.

— Perfecto, su salón será el número 5, solo ve allá y la tía Bree, ella es encantadora y es muy buena con lo que hace — extendió su mano y yo la tome — Es un gusto conocerte Marie.

— El gusto es mío — Kate sacudió mi mano antes de soltarla.

Marie era mi nuevo nombre y a Vanessa se le había salido varias veces llamarme por mi nombre real, bueno Marie era mi segundo nombre, lo hice para que Renee no pudiera dar conmigo y aunque sabía no quería que nadie más me encontrara. Buscamos por el pasillo el salón número Cinco. Toque la puerta y una chica de mi estatura, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos abrió la puerta.

— Buenos Días — saludo amablemente.

— Buenos días, Soy Marie y ella es Vanessa Higginbotham y viene a estudiar aquí, Kate me dijo que podría quedarse desde hoy —explique mirando a Bree, era parecida a mí con el cabello color chocolate.

— Soy Bree y seré la tía que está encargada de este salón. — Sonrió mirando a Vanessa — pues bienvenida. — Bree extendió la mano hacia Vanessa, ella sonrió y la tomo.

— Gadias — respondió Vanessa sonriendo.-

— Nos vemos más tarde bebe — me despedí de ella, para mi sorpresa ella solo sonrió y agito su mano. Siempre era así, era independiente como yo.

— Ellos salen a las 4:30 de la tarde — Bree se despidió y yo sentí un pequeño nudo en mi estómago las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien para solo llevar un día en este nuevo pueblo. Quizás sea que mi suerte ya ha empezado a mejorar.

Con el papel que me dio Kate en la mano fui en búsqueda de la tienda. No llamaría por teléfono, todo era mejor cuando lo hacía en persona. Me sentía bien y lista para luchar contra lo que sea.

Garrett era un hombre alto cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes muy lindos, tenía casi la misma musculatura de Jasper, quise mentirle diciendo que tenía mi secundaria terminada pero no quería que investigaran mi pasado, era mejor ir con la verdad por delante o a medias.

— No tengo problemas, si eres buenas te quedas en gerencia de lo contrario podrías trabajar en alguna de las cajas y todo irá bien — me explico. Garrett era un buen hombre y se notaba que amaba a Kate ya que no había momento en que él no la nombrara, el amor era palpable en ellos y me hacía sentir envidiosa por no tener a alguien a mi lado que me amara de esa manera.

— muchas gracias. — Respondí con una sonrisa.

Garrett me dio unos papeles que tenía que sacar unas cuentas y el libro del contador, estaba realmente nerviosa y quería hacerlo bien para tener ya un trabajo con mucha mejor paga que en un restaurant, de esa manera podría comprar una casa y darle lo mejor a Vanessa.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**_


	8. Capitulo VIII

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 8._**

**_Pov Edward._**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando las llamas se apagaron y los bomberos comenzaron a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido. Todos estaban allí frente a las cenizas de la casa de Bella. Mamá me tenía abrazado y no me había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a llorar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero el agujero en el pecho era el peor dolor de todos. El capitán de los bomberos se acercó a mi padre quien estaba hablando con el jefe de policía de Forks, no podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero me imaginaban que estaban poniéndose al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Renee había sido encontrada caminando junto a un tipo por la carretera, los oficiales se la llevaron a la comisaria donde le habían hecho algunas preguntas. Según mi madre Renee vio como Bella salió de la casa sola, sin la niña, pero yo sabía que ella jamás dejaría a Vanessa, eso nos dio la idea de que Bella debería de estar en algún lugar de Forks o Port Ángeles, quizás en un motel o algo por el estilo.

Mi padre se acercó dónde estábamos. Rose estaba en los brazos de Emmett, vestía aun el pijama y su pequeña barriga se notaba, Emmett la tenía bien aferrada a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas manchadas. Jasper estaba tenso esperando noticias, Alice estaba a su lado, su rostro estaba triste. Esme estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano y apretándola en señal de apoyo.

— Han enviado a alguien a buscar a Bella por todo forks, ella había sacado algunas pertenencias antes de incendio, que fue provocado, el oficial están buscando a Renee ella fue quien lo hizo — informo Carlisle.

— ¿Qué no tenían a Renee en la comisaria? — pregunto Rose, su voz salió distorsionada por las lágrimas ya derramadas, las hormonas la traían peor de lo que ya estaba.

— Bueno, los oficiales en la comisaria la dejaron ir antes de que el jefe le diera la orden de captura — explico Carlisle.

Yo solo escuchaba no era capaz de nada más. Me era difícil todo esto, ver la casa, completamente en las cenizas y sin saber nada de Bella. Sin decir nada a nadie, me solté de la mano de mi madre y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, los bomberos ya se habían ido al igual que la policía de Forks. Aun salía humo de las maderas y el olor a quemado era espeso. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, el nudo en la garganta ya se estaba asiento más intenso. Donde supuse que estaría la sala, no había nada, solo el piso quemado y las paredes a punto de caerse. Allí entremedio de las cenizas había una foto que me llamo la atención, estaba mojada y quedada hasta la mitad. Allí estaba Bella junto con Vanessa, cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Se notaba que Bella había sido la que tomo la foto, se veía hermosa y sonriendo aunque siempre con sus ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza, allí le prometí que haría lo que fuera para que esos ojos fueran felices y brillaran como el sol. Puse la foto en mi bolsillo trasero y me reuní con los demás.

— Como los oficiales están buscando a Bella aquí en Forks, nosotros deberíamos buscar a Bella en port Ángeles. —dije decidido a encontrarla. Todos me miraron pero nadie crítico nada ellos solo aceptaron a ayudarme.

— Bien, llevare a Rose a que se cambie y nos iremos a buscar a Bella — Emmett tomo la mano de Rose y se metieron en el jeep de mi hermano desaparecieron por el camino de tierra.

— iremos a la estación de buses ella estará allí este esperando un bus para irse — la voz de Jasper estaba tensa.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — pregunto intrigado.

— hace unos meses, ella trato de irse pero con Rose la convencimos de que no se fuera. — Jasper me quedo mirando fijamente, que se supone que debería decirle ante eso.

— Bien iremos allí entonces — mis padres solo me miraron y asintieron, todo esto me tenía un poco tenso.

Jacob ya estaba en la guardería y yo iba camino a Port Ángeles, los demás ya estaban allí pero yo tenía que preocuparme por mi hijo. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, la policía seguí buscando a Renee y Bella había desaparecido como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. La estación de buses es demasiado para buscar a una persona. Decidimos separarnos para abarcar más espacio. A cada persona que le preguntaba si había vista a las chicas de la fotos todos me respondían que no. Incluso le pregunte a todos los choferes que allí estaban con sus buses llenos de gente. La esperanza de encontrarla en alguno de esos buses lleno mi corazón pero cada vez que bajaba mi corazón se quebrajaba un poco más. Ninguno la había visto jamás y comenzaba a pensar que ella ya no estaba aquí. Que se había marchado lejos y entonces yo no la volveré a ver nunca más, pero eso no me detendrá, si tenía que recorrer todo los Estados Unidos lo haría hasta encontrarla, porque mi corazón no va a soportar estar lejos de ella, no va a soportar el dolor de perderlas.

Cerca de una tienda seguía preguntando por ella pero nadie la vía visto por lo que decidí ir a fuera de la estación y quizás, solo quizás tendría un poco más de suerte, no he hablado con nadie de los chicos, no quería pensar de que ellos han tenido más suerte que yo o escuchar que ella ya se había ido lejos de nosotros. Lejos de mí.

Al preguntarle a una señora si las había visto ella me dijo que si, que la había visto en el supermercado, mi corazón se aceleró y le di las gracias a la señora antes de salir corriendo hacia el supermercado. Estar allí y saber que ella podría también allí hacia que mi corazón galopara con fuerza. Busque por todo los pasillo pero nada, le pregunte a un par de personas pero nadie la había visto y quizás la señora se confundió y no era Bella quien ella había visto. Salí y seguí buscando pero esta vez mas lejos de la estación, era obvio que ella no estaba allí. Era tarde y tenía que ir por mi hijo, me subí al coche y volvimos a forks.

La desilusión y el dolor de no haberla encontrado era cosas de todos los días, iba a trabajar por inercia y por más que ponía de mi parte por estar mejor me era imposible dejar de pensar en Bella. Incluso Jacob había cambiado, estaba más decaído y siempre estaba hablando de Vanessa, creo que también le había afectado la huida de Bella, mi madre me ayudaba con Jacob mientras yo buscaba a Bella por todo por Ángeles y Forks, también había ido a La Push. Rose y Emmett habían viajado un par de veces a Seattle para ver si por allá tenían algo de suerte. Rose pensaba que Bella podría estar allí, la teoría era solo poner distancia entre el dolor y el nuevo comienzo. Jasper y Alice no dejaban de buscar por los alrededores y cada día que pasaba era aún más difícil mantener la esperanza en alto.

— Deberías descansar un poco — La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba en el hospital, justo en la hora de descanso. Muchas veces se me había pasado por la cabeza el contratar a un investigador privado para encontrarlas pero negaba y me consolaba que de un momento a otro ella aparecería en mi puerta.

— No puedo necesito viajar a Sequim, comenzaremos allí una nueva búsqueda y si no hago doble turno no podría ir — respondí escribiendo algunas observaciones que había hecho de un niño que había llegado con dolor abdominal.

— Lo sé pero llevas tres días seguidos, es mucho ve a casa descansa y pasa un rato con Jacob — mi padre no descansaría hasta que me fuera a casa, sin nada que decir tome mis cosas y Salí del hospital, aunque mi padre era el director, tenía que hacer las horas de trabajo que corresponde.

Maneje aún más despacio de lo que normalmente lo haría, tenía que tener cuidado, no quería provocar un accidente. Al llegar a casa mi madre solo me sonrió, aun no era hora de la salida de Jacob por lo que dormiría un par de horas. Mañana iríamos a Sequim, aunque ya habíamos ido y no habíamos encontrado nada, teníamos que hacer algo más. Entre en mi habitación y solo quitándome mis zapatos caí en mi cama quedándome dormido al instante.

— Papi — escuche la voz de Jake llamándome pero no podía abrir mis ojos. — Papito — sentí su voz a un más fuerte. — Papá — grito en mi oído haciendo que despertara de golpe y me sentara en la cama. Aún tenía la bata puesta.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte aun afectado por el grito de Jacob.

— Hola — dijo mi hijo completamente tímido y con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

— Hola chico — sonríe cuando su ceño se frunció, no le gustaba que lo llamara de esa forma, él decía que era un niño grande.

— ¿Cuándo venda Nessa? — me pregunto con sus bracitos sobre su pecho. Esa pregunta me la hacía desde que ellas se fueron. Hace seis meses. Hoy Marzo del 2007 aun mi corazón llora por ella y duele hasta que me cuesta despertar.

Rose estaba a punto de tener un hermoso bebe, una niña, Emmett le había prometido ser todo lo que ella necesitaba, sería una pareja, un marido, un amigo, un confidente y un padre para su hija, de esa manera se ganó el corazón de rose que hasta el día de hoy están juntos y más enamorados que nunca. Ver como ellos se querían y eran felices, hacían que la envidia crecían en mí y me molestaba tener ese sentimiento, estaba feliz por mi hermano pero no podía dejar de pensar de que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes hoy estaría junto a Bella disfrutando de la vida.

— Pronto — le dijo a mi hijo, no quiero decirle una fecha exacta ya que podría no incumplirla y no quería desilusionar aún más a mi hijo.

— Idas po ellas ¿vedad? — cada vez que salía le decía que iba por ellas, que las iba a buscar y que algún día vendrían conmigo.

Desde su partida todo ha sido más difícil, Rose cada vez que veía a su bebita en los ultrasonidos lloraba por no tener a su amiga junto a ella y aunque Alice hacia lo posible para acercarse a rose, esta no se lo permitía, aún no había olvidado lo que paso en el restaurant. Jasper comenzó a ver más a mi hermana y así se fueron siendo amigos, saliendo juntos a buscar a Bella. Pero Jasper seguía presentando un interés poco usual en Bella, a mí me daba rabia escuchar cada anécdota que tuvo con Bella, no sé si lo hacía de buena onda o solo por fastidiarme aún más. Alice se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con Jasper y pensaba que pronto la vería con ojos de amor. Y al final tuvo razón, poco a poco Jasper dejo de hablar de Bella y se concentró en conquistar a mi hermana, pero aun así no dejaba de buscarla.

— Claro que iré por ellas y las traeré — le prometí y rogaba al cielo que así fuera, me dolía ver como hijo se ponía triste cuando llegaba sin buenas noticias. Prácticamente habíamos recorrido todo el estado de Washington y si en Sequim otra vez no teníamos suerte nos iríamos a otro estado y buscaríamos allí. No me daría por vencido hasta encontrarlas. Gastaría todo los recursos que tengo por encontrarlas.

Cenamos en silencio y yo disfrute del tiempo con Jacob, jugamos mucho y me ayudo hacer la maleta. Emmett me llamo diciéndome que nos juntaríamos en el restaurant de Jasper, de allí nos iríamos juntos a Sequim. Rose por más que le rogamos que se quedara no nos hizo caso y fue la primera en hacer un plan para encontrarlas. Jasper y Alice ya se habían ido por lo que solo quedábamos los tres. Emmett en cada movimiento que Rose tenia se ponía tenso y de verdad muchas veces me daba pena mi pobre hermano.

Por la mañana me fui a la habitación de Jacob para despedirme, era demasiado temprano y no quería irme sin despedirme de mi hijo.

— Hola Jake — le salude, mi hijo estaba despierto, era extraño siendo que es sábado.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunto sentado en su cuna con su auto en sus manos.

— Si ya me voy y traeré a Bella y a Vanessa para que juegue contigo — lo tome en mis brazos y lo abrace. — Te lo prometo —bese su mejilla y lo lleve conmigo para la habitación de mis padres, ambos no estaban así que baje a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno a Jacob.

Le di su tazón con cereales y fruta picada. Mi madre entro en la cocina y sonrió al vernos juntos desayunando.

— ¿A qué hora se van? — pregunto mi madre.

— En unos minutos — tome un sorbo de mi café y le di una mordida a mi tostada.

— Tengan cuidado — pidió besando mi cabeza.

— Lo tendremos — prometí— ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunte con curiosidad.

—Estaba en el estudio hablando con una amiga en Sequim — sonrió y se sentó frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Quizás podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Bella o quizás ella la conoce — comencé a hablar sin detenerme a respirar.

— Tranquilo — mi madre me calmo —ella no había visto a nadie con las características de Bella — su mirada era cautelosa. — Ella no estará en Sequim por el fin de semana, pero les prestara su casa para que se puedan alojar allí mientras buscan a Bella y a Vanessa. Su nombre es Maggie Catalán y esta es su dirección además de que la vecina tiene las llaves, solo tienes que llamar a Maggie y ella llamara a la vecina y todo estará arreglado — me dio un papel, con todos los datos de Maggie.

— Gracias— le conteste tomando el papel poniéndolo en mi bolsillo, me puse de pie y despidiéndome de mi madre y de mi hijo, tome mi maleta y me subí al coche.

Quizás esta búsqueda podría tener algún final feliz para todos, pero era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado desde su partida y muy difícilmente podría estar cerca de Forks, pero esta era nuestra última antes de seguir adelante. Rose una vez dijo que posiblemente haya dejado el país, pero en las pericias que había realizado los bomberos habían encontrado los papeles de Bella, pero nada de Vanessa. Maneje lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar al restaurant de Jasper que últimamente llevaba muchos días cerrado.

Allí me estaba esperando Emmett y Rose estaba dentro del coche. Al bajar Emmett vino a mi encuentro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Hola hermanito — saludo Emmett dándome un gran abrazo.

— Hola — salude estaba cansado.

— Bien, iré al grano —dijo Emmett, yo levante la mano saludando a Rose, estaba siendo mucho frio como para que ella se bajara. Estábamos entre invierno y primavera pero en Forks nada era igual que en otros lados. Ella me devolvió el saludo sonriendo. — Hey concéntrate — me llamo Emmett.

— Lo siento tenía que saludar a mi cuñada — sonreí aunque Todos sabían que mis labios se curvaban solo por inercia y me hubiera gustado haber sonreído ingenuamente.

— Bien, lo que pasa es que hoy antes de salir de casa hemos recibido una llamada de Jasper diciéndome de que había entrado a una guardería y había sacado alguna información — lo mire frunciendo el ceño. Habían entrado, plural.

— ¿Cómo que habían entrado a una guardería? — pregunte confundido y frunciendo el ceño

— Bueno ayer habían ido pero la directora había dicho que esos datos eran confidenciales y que no podía decirle nada — explico Emmett.

— Entonces ellos entraron de mal forma a esta guardería y sacaron esa información, por eso te llamaron a esta hora ¿cierto? — termine por él.

— Si, eso es lo que paso, bueno más o menos — respondió Emmett.

— ¡Mierda! — grite. —Como se le ocurre hacer eso a Alice, en qué demonios estaba pensado, que hubiera pasado si la policía los atrapa por entrar en una propiedad privada — dije entre dientes, sin escuchar a Emmett que pedía que me calmara.

— Quédate tranquilo, que solo Jasper entro, Alice se ha quedado en el hotel — me tranquilizo Emmett alzando más su voz para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

— Menos mal porque ya le estaría partiendo el cuello aunque sea tu cuñado — le dije caminando a mi coche.

— Encontraron a una Vanessa — soltó de repente deteniéndome en el acto.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte. Girándome y mirando a Emmett. No podía creer lo que me había dicho.

— En los archivos de la guardería hay una Vanessa pero no es Swan, sino Higginbotham, no hay fotos, pero ellos piensan que es Nessa. — al escuchar su apellido no creía que fuera ella. Pero no perdíamos nada con averiguar más sobre ella.

— Si es ella, lo averiguaremos — abrí el coche y entre, toque la bocina a Emmett, quien puso en marcha el coche.

Yo iría adelante guiando nuestro camino hacia Sequim. Aún estaba un poco enojado con Jasper por hacer semejante tontera, pero siento que esta vez la búsqueda dará un buen resultado y espero que así sea porque mi corazón no soportara ver la cara de Jacob cada vez que llego a la casa sin Bella ni Vanessa.

Durante el camino hacia Sequim pensaba en que le diría cuando la viera, que sería lo primero que haría cuando la tuviera frente a mí, mi estómago se estremeció pensando en que posiblemente ella ya no estuviera en Estados Unidos, tenía que pensar positivamente. Ella tenía que aparecer pronto o si no mi vida sería un completo desastre.

Cerca de salir de Port Ángeles, mi teléfono sonó, el nombre de Emmett estaba en la pantalla. Con el manos libres conectados conteste el teléfono.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte aun manejando.

— Tenemos que parar Rose tiene ganas de ir al baño — contesto y señalices para estacionar a un contado. Corte el teléfono y me baje.

— ¿Dónde ir al baño? — pregunte acercándome al coche de Emmett. Mi hermano se bajó y se acercó a mí.

— No lo sé, ella solo me dijo que tenía ganas — respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombre. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose hizo que ambos miraran hacia donde había venido el sonido. Rose se había bajado del coche y corrido como podía hacia el bosque, detrás de unos arbustos desapareció y solo se escuchaba como maldecía y refunfuñaba.

— Te admiro por tener mucha paciencia con una mujer hormonal como Rose —Dije dándole unos cuantos golpes sobre su hombro, Emmett solo sonrió mirando hacia los arbustos.

— Te escuche Edward y no soy una mujer ¡hormonal! — Grito Rose yo solo me encogí de hombros no diría nada que pudiera perturbar a Rose. Embarazada tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, solo espero que la pequeña no saliera con ese carácter.

Durante unos minutos estuvimos allí parados esperando a que Rose terminara.

— ¿Qué crees que encontremos en Sequim? — me pregunto Emmett, mientras esperábamos a Rose, cuanto se podría demorar una mujer embarazada. Ambos estábamos apoyados en la parte trasera de mi coche.

— Espero que esta vez podamos encontrarla, ya no puedo más con la angustia de no saber si está bien o no — dije pasando mis manos por mi rostro. Mi cuerpo estaba resentido y aun teníamos camino que recorrer.

— Bien, creo que esta vez podremos dar con ella y de lo contrario nos queda Seattle y todo Estados Unidos por donde buscar — contesto Emmett un poco más entusiasmado que yo.

— Solo espero que aun este en este país —respondí en un murmullo.

— No te preocupes que la encontraremos — me animo Emmett.

— Bien Chicos estoy Lista — dijo rose cuando ya estaba a nuestro lado, con una sonrisa en sus labios supe que nos había escuchado.

Sin decir nada nos subimos a nuestros respectivos coches y comenzamos a conducir una vez más, ahora rogaba a los dioses de las embarazas de que a Rose no le dieran más ganas de ir al baño, quería llegar a Sequim, reunirnos con Jasper y Alice para saber que habían encontrado de esta Vanessa Higginbotham.

Maneje aún más deprisa de lo que íbamos en un principio. Emmett varias veces toco la bocina para que bajara la velocidad pero la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar me tenía demasiado ansioso. Cuando por fin entramos al pueblo de Sequim fue un alivio que Rose no quisiera detenerse por lo que fuimos directamente al hotel donde Jasper nos había dicho. Al aparcar el coche vi a una chica rubia sus cabello llegaba debajo de la cintura e iba vestida con una falda negra tubo hasta la rodilla, unos tacones muy lindos con suela roja, una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra. Iba apurada para algún lado, su forma de caminar me tenía hechizado. Mi corazón palpito a mil, si tan solo su cabello fuera color chocolate, si tan solo anduviera con jean y converses, sabría que ella seria Bella. Mi bella.

Termine de aparcar el coche descolocado por aquella rubia, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención. Negué con la cabeza, ella no era Bella y estaba aquí buscando a la persona que amo. Si desde que ella se había ido o mucho antes me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de Bella y no por su belleza, aunque eso influyó mucho, sino que me había atraído su voz, su delicadeza, su entrega por su hermana, la forma en la que luchaba día a día por el bien estar de su hermana. Sin importarle nada allí estaba ella luchando sola contra el mundo. De esa mujer me había enamorado y amaba con locura.

Respire profundo antes de bajarme, Emmett y Rosalie me estaban esperando en la entrada del hotel, trate de sonreír y esperaba que ellas no me preguntaran nada porque no tenía ganas de responder a nada. Sin decir nada cosa que era costumbre entre nosotros desde su partida entramos al hotel. Supuestamente Jasper y Alice estarían esperándonos con los famosos documentos en el restaurant del hotel. Rose era la más feliz, vería a su hermano, se enteraría si su amiga estaba cerca y además comeríamos algo.

Caminamos hacia el restaurant por mandato de Rose primero iríamos a hablar con los chicos y comer y luego nos registraríamos en el hotel. No iríamos a la casa de Maggie ya que Rose prefería estar en un hotel cerca de un hospital, solo por precaución. Al entrar al restaurant buscando a Jasper y a Alice, Rose los encontró al final del restaurant, con mucho cuidado la seguimos. Todos se saludaron con afecto pero yo con Jasper el saludo fue austero, frio y eso. Todos nos miraron pero yo solo me senté y comencé a leer el menú.

— ¿puedo tomar su orden? — pregunto el mesero que llego después de un silencio incomodo en la Mesa.

— Yo quiero una taza de leche con chocolate, sin azúcar, un sándwich de pollo y la ensalada de frutas rojas con un poco de yogurt por favor —Emmett solo miraba a Rose con una sonrisa. Bueno ella prácticamente estaba comiendo por dos.

—Yo solo quiero un café negro por favor —pedí, no tenía hambre y mi estómago estaba cerrado esperando alguna buena noticia.

Los demás pidieron sus cosas mientras que yo miraba a mí alrededor y esperar verla atendiendo alguna mesa. Cada chica de cabello oscuro como ella hacia que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho, no podía controlarlo.

— Ella no trabaja aquí — dijo Alice y yo solo me quede mirándola fijamente

— No lo puedo evitar — respondí mirando hacia el mantel, el tiempo era oro y cuanto más pasaba sin verla mi corazón y cerebro hacían que la viera en todos lados.

El mesero llego con nuestro pedido y Rose solo miraba a su hermano.

— Sabes donde esta ella ¿cierto? — pregunto Rose jugando con la fruta.

— Creemos que es ella, pero tenemos que seguir investigando a esta chica —respondió Jasper mirándome.

— ¿Qué encontraste? — pregunte seriamente.

Jasper me dio unos papeles donde estaban los datos de una Vanessa Higginbotham.

- Nombre: Vanessa Elizabeth Higginbotham

- Edad: 2 años

- Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de agosto del 2004.

- Madre: Marie Higginbotham.

- Ciudad: Sequim.

— ¿Esto es todo? — pregunte aun mirando la hoja con los datos una tal Vanessa.

— Bueno, algunas de estos datos concuerdan con los datos de Vanessa Swan — respondió Jasper.

— ¿Y? — le inste para que siguiera hablando el papel del misterioso detective, yo necesitaba saber más.

— el segundo nombre de Nessa es Elizabeth, Nessa nació el 5 de agosto del 2004 y ambas tienen dos años. Además que en la inscripción de la guardería solo hay esto, no hay documentos que certifique que esta Marie sea la madre.

— ¿crees que son ellas? — pregunte esperanzado y un poco molesto por no haber investigado un poco más a fondo cuando estuvimos aquí la primera vez.

— Sí, creo que si son ellas — respondió Jasper.

— Perfecto averigüemos donde están viviendo y vamos por ellas. — dijo Rose entusiasmada.

— Hay que estar seguro si son ellas — contesto Alice y Rose solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el incidente del restaurant y Rose no era capaz de perdonar a Alice.

— Ya lo sabremos —respondí rápidamente saque mi teléfono y llame a mi padre, él podría ver algunas cosas en el historial de Bella y Vanessa.

Al tercer tono mi padre contesto.

— Diga — su voz estaba descansada. De seguro estaba en casa.

— Soy yo papá, estamos ya en Sequim y ya todos estamos bien — respondí rápidamente, sabía lo que me preguntaría y así nos ahorramos un par de minutos con preguntas obvias.

— Hola hijo, dime para que me llamas — pregunto y sabía que estaba sonriendo.

— Necesitas que me digas un par de cosas sobre los datos en el historial de Bella y Vanessa, ¿podrías ayudarnos? —pregunte, todos en la mesa me estaban mirando por lo que me levante y me aleje de ellos con los datos en mi mano. Me acerque a una ventana para tener una mejor recepción de señal.

— Bueno recién llegue al hospital y ahora iré a buscar los historiales, te llamare en un par de minutos — respondió mi padre.

— Gracias— respondí ausente ya que mi mirada estaba en la rubia que había visto en el estacionamiento del hotel.

Mi padre se despidió y guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, tenía que saber quién era ella, con paso decidido Salí del hotel y la seguí, mi corazón latía en cada paso que daba acercándome a ella. La rubia no sabía que la estaba siguiendo y se detuvo en el semáforo que estaba en rojo y los coches pasaban frente a ella decidí que tenía que hacer algo.

— Disculpe — la llame tocando su espalda que de inmediato se había puesto tensa.

Ella se giró y quedo frente a mí y por unos segundos mi corazón dejo de latir y mi cerebro dejo funcionar. Frente a mi tenía a una chica parecida a Bella, pero solo en los rasgos, esta chica era rubia y los ojos verdes como los míos. Y podía jurar que ella era mi Bella.

Los chicos llegaron a mi lado y se detuvieron cuando la vieron frente a mí.

— Mierda — soltó Alice, y en estos momento no podría estar más de acuerdo con él.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. en mi perfil ya tienen algunas fotos del fic pronto subire mas, como la casa de Bella en llamas. **_


	9. Capitulo IX

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Pov Bella.**_

Estar en Sequim era difícil en un principio pero con algo más de esfuerzo sabía que saldríamos adelante. Había pasado la prueba que me había hecho Garrett, era muy buena con los números y él estaba encantado con mi manera de llevar las cuentas. Era ordenada y le explicaba a él todo lo que debía saber y más, de esa manera él podía confiar en mí, además de que encontramos ciertos desfases y falta de dinero pero nada de gran importancia. Poco a poco me gane su confianza y amistad. En el trabajo todo iba muy bien y la paga era muy buena, me permitió arrendar una casa con derecho a compra, hasta ahora era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. No quería que Vanessa estuviera viviendo en un motel de mala muerte, ella se merecía una casa y todo lo que una niña de dos años pudiera tener.

Garrett muchas veces me pregunto por el padre de Vanessa y yo solo pude decirle que había muerto en un accidente. Era verdad pero no le diría que también era mi padre, no quería que nadie supiera que yo estaba allí, no quería levantar sospechas, quería tener una vida más tranquila. Esta era una nueva vida nueva y si teníamos que mentir para eso, lo haría sin pensarlo.

— ¿Hoy te iras a tu nueva casa? — pregunto Garrett entrando a mi pequeña oficina, estaba cuadrando las ventas de la semana y estaba tan concentrada que salte al escuchar su voz.

— Si, Vanessa está muy emocionada por tener su habitación —sonreí recordando como mi pequeña había saltado de la emoción al enterarse de que tendríamos nuestra propia casa y ella por fin tendría su propia habitación para dejar sus cosas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks? — Garrett se sentó frente a mí y yo me tense por su pregunta. Que podría decir, porque llegaba sacar aquel tema así como así, claro estaba que no había mucho de mi vida y era normal que él se interesara en no tener a una asesina cerca.

— Los recuerdos hicieron que escapara de allí — dije volviendo a trabajar tratando de evitar las preguntas de Garrett.

Al parecer Garrett se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir hablando del tema y se fue dejándome trabajar. Llevábamos un mes en Sequim, un mes difícil a causa de la falta de dinero y de los recuerdos que añoraba día a día. Extraña a Edward locamente era una de las personas por la cual me lamentaba haber tenido que huir, pero como venía diciéndome a mí misma durante todo este tiempo. Me había dado cuenta de mis pensamientos justo cuando había tomado la decidió de huir pero yo no podía quedarme y ver como Renee seguí con sus cosas a costa mía, además tenía que sacar a Vanessa de ese lugar, no podía permitir que Vanessa creciera viendo todo lo que hacía Renee.

Cuando termine todo lo que tenía que hacer, Salí corriendo hacia la guardería, estaba justa en la hora y no me gustaba dejar esperando a Nessa mucho tiempo. Cuando llegue a la guardería aún no habían abierto las puerta y suspire de alivio. Había varios padres que me miraban, yo iba vestida con una falda en tubo de color gris, una camisa blanca y la chaqueta combinaba con la falda, además de unos zapatos de tacón color negro. Con lo que Garrett me había pagado en la quincena había podido comprar ropa para mí y Vanessa, además de algunas cosas más para Nessa, como algunas golosinas y comida.

La puerta se abrió y me dejo ver a Bree, la tía de Vanessa. Mi pequeña venía con una sonrisa y tomada de la mano de un chico moreno. Ese niño me recordó a Jacob, Vanessa lo extrañaba, muchas veces me preguntaba por él y cuando lo vería yo solo le respondía que pronto, al menos ella se conformaba con eso. El niño se llamaba Jared, era muy guapo y Vanessa no dejaba de hablar de él. Creo que el cambio le estaba haciendo bien y eso me tenía muy tranquila. Al llegar al motel recogimos todas nuestras cosas y pagando la cuenta nos fuimos a nuestra nueva casa, no era una mansión pero nos serviría para abrigarnos del frio y de la lluvia.

Con maleta en mano nos fuimos a nuestra casa, bueno casi nuestra. Era una casa hermosa a mí parecer y a Vanessa le encanto. La casa era cómoda para nosotras tenía tres habitaciones, living-comedor, cocina y un hermoso desayunador. Teníamos dos baños con tina y en la parte trasera tenía un hermoso patio y un columpio donde Vanessa podría jugar. Por ahora Vanessa dormiría conmigo en la habitación principal hasta que pudiera comprar una cama o cuna para ella. Lo bueno de esta casa era que me la arrendaban con muebles y todo, no tendría que comprar nada bueno casi nada, solo tendría que comprar una cama para Nessa. Mi arrendataria la Señora Maggie Catalán había sido muy amable y había entendido mi situación, por lo tanto dejo el precio a la mitad. Se había fijado en que Vanessa era muy parecida a mí y que no parecía que fuera mi hija, sino mi hermana ya que yo era demasiado joven. Yo le invente una historia, que más o menos cierta y al final viendo que yo estaba incomoda no siguió preguntando por el tema.

Vanessa estaba encantada con su nueva casa.

— ¿Cando venda Jaob? — pregunto Vanessa saliendo del Baño arreglándose la ropa.

— No lo sé cariño — respondí, esa pregunta me la estaba haciendo mucho más seguido que antes.

Llevábamos tres meses en Sequim y se notaba que Vanessa estaba echando de menos a Jacob y a todos los demás, muchas veces me preguntaba cuando íbamos a ver a Rose o a Jasper, incluso una noche ella me pregunto por Edward. Pregunta que por supuesto me descoloco y abrió el agujero en el pecho. Me hice la loca y le respondí que él estaba muy ocupado y por eso no podía venir a vernos. Ella inteligente como era propuso que nosotras fuéramos.

— Bien creo que es hora de que vayamos por un arbolito para que lo adornes — dije cambiando de tema rápidamente, cosa que logre fácilmente.

— Sí— grito aplaudiendo emocionada. Estamos en épocas de fiesta y eso a Vanessa le hacía demasiada ilusión, ahora trataría de que todo fuera normal para ambas.

Abrigadas salimos en búsqueda de nuestro árbol, la noche anterior había nevado y no quería arriesgarme a que nos resfriáramos. Vanessa eligió un pequeño árbol muy verde y económico, como no teníamos coche, el dueño de la tienda amablemente se ofreció para llevarlo a casa. Le di la dirección y nos fuimos a una tienda para comprar los adornos. Mañana mientras Vanessa estuviera en la guardería saldría a comprar algunos regalos para ella. Al final Nessa quiso comprar esferas de muchos colores, unas luces muy llamativas y muchas guirnaldas. Con todo eso nos fuimos a la casa, Vanessa estaba muy entusiasmada ya que sería la primera navidad que ella disfrutaría en paz y yo también la disfrutaría.

Armamos el árbol entre risas y leche chocolatada, podía acostumbrarme a ver a Vanessa sonreír. Cuando al fin terminamos, prendí las luces y el pequeño árbol se ilumino, Vanessa tenía los ojos bien abiertos y miraba el árbol como si jamás hubiera visto uno. Realmente esta era su primera vez que tenía un árbol de navidad. Emocionada se acostó y los días siguieron pasando.

De regalo le compre unas cuantas cosas y para la mañana de navidad lloraba al ver que el viejito pascuero si se había acordado de nosotras, recibió dos muñecas y ropa. Ella me pregunto porque yo no había recibido algún regalo.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo ya soy muy grande para recibir regalos — sonreí al ver como su ceño se fruncía.

— Oma — me dio una de sus muñecas.

— ¿no la quieres? — pregunte confundida.

— Yo te la degalo — respondió estirando sus manitas hacia mí, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, sin duda mi pequeña no tenía nada de su madre y mucho de nuestro padre.

—Gracias, pero la muñequita es tuya y tú tienes que jugar con ella, yo estoy bien — bese su mejilla y ella sonrió feliz.

Pasaba todo el tiempo libre jugando con sus nuevas muñecas y ya casi no preguntaba por aquellos que habíamos dejado atrás, lo contrario conmigo que cada noche pensaba en Edward y en mis amigos. Soñaba constantemente con él y se me estaba siendo bastante difícil concentrarme en el trabajo. Cada cierto tiempo retocaba el color de mi pelo y cuando no trabajaba me sacaba los lentes de contacto podía ser Bella por los fines de semanas. El cambio de nombre había funcionado muy bien aunque Vanessa no podía pronunciar su nuevo apellido era demasiado chistoso oírla.

— Ibibitan — dijo una vez, yo por más que le enseñaba como pronunciarlo, sonreí y besando su frente comencé a hacer la cena.

— No te preocupes, que pronto podrás decirlo sin problema — la consolé, ella quería hablar bien y se enojaba cuando lo hacía más.

— Pedo yo quedo habad ben, po que Jaob haba ben y si yo no lo hago, él no me qeda — hizo un puchero y su respuesta me había dejado helada.

— ¿Tu… tú quieres a Jacob? — pregunte. Estábamos en febrero y estaba lloviendo, era sábado y estábamos aun en pijamas. Ella asintió con su cabecita y con una sonrisa.

— Sip, yo lo quedo musho — rio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Bese su mejilla porque me dolía haberla separado de su amigo y quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver, ya que mis planes eran seguir adelante, pronto nos iríamos del país y dejaríamos atrás todo.

Seguí cocinando nuestra cena y tratando de que lo que me había dicho Vanessa se me olvidara y quedara bien escondido al fondo de mi subconsciente. Garrett y Kate nos invitaron a su casa un día sábado y no sabía muy bien si iríamos ya que sabía que allí preguntarían muchas cosas que estaban en el aire. Pero Vanessa quería ir ya que la hija de Kate era su amiga. La pequeña Madison era igual que su madre, completamente rubia y de ojos celestes. No se parecía en nada a Garrett, lo que sabía era que Kate había tenido una tormentosa relación con un chico en New york, las cosas salieron de control y lo dejo, al poco tiempo se enteró de que estaba embarazada, le dio la noticia al chico pero este no quiso hacerse cargo de la pequeña, por lo que decidió criarla sola. Cuando llego a Sequim consiguió trabajo en la tienda de Garrett, allí se conocieron y comenzaron una relación que tenido en un feliz matrimonio.

Al llegar a la casa de Kate, Vanessa solo paso el tiempo con Madison mientras que yo, Kate y Garrett, estábamos en la cocina. Todo esto me incomodaba, esto de reuniones con los amigos no se me daba muy bien. Me sentía ahogada y fuera de lugar, algo aquí no andaba bien y eso me preocupaba más de lo usual.

— El gobierno está presionando por los papeles de Vanessa, sabes que el gobierno nos da cierto porcentaje de dinero por cada alumno pero los documentos de Vanessa están incompleto y eso nos está poniendo en aprieto —explico Kate dándome un Vaso de agua.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti y nos gustaría ayudarte en todo lo que podamos — indico Garrett sentándose a mi lado y mirándome fijamente, me sentía como si fuera una delincuente y la estuvieran interrogando por algo.

— No sé de lo que me están hablando y por lo papeles no te preocupes que pronto te los daré — me levante y me fui a buscar a Vanessa. Pero me detuve justo antes de salir de la cocina. — Vanessa en mi hermana y salimos de Forks porque mi madre quería que me convirtiera en una prostituta como ella — al final mi voz se quebró y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche y aunque lo ocultara todo era más horrible de lo que se veía. Oí los jadeos de Kate y pronto sentís los brazos de Garrett abrazándome pero mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo anhelaban los brazos de Edward.

Cuando Garrett me llevo nuevamente a la silla pidieron que les explicara lo que estaba pasando y yo solo quería sacarme este peso de encima. Le conté lo que había pasado desde que Charlie había muerto y ellos se mostraron horrorizados por mi historia. Al terminar aceptaron ayudarme con los papeles de Vanessa y muchas cosas más. Se me había hecho un poco difícil contar mi historia a gente que no eran mis amigos de Forks, pero el peso sobre mi espalda era un poco más liviano pero de igual manera tenía que mantener un perfil bajo hasta que pudiera salir del país, esa idea no se los había dicho. Quería que todo estuviera listo para irnos y solo darles la sorpresa de mi viaje.

La tarde paso y lo mejor de todo fue me distraje de todo de lo que tenía en mente, pero como era usual no podía quitar de mente sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Cada día se hacía más difícil estar lejos de él. Los días continuaron pasando y con Vanessa lo pasábamos bien, ella aprendía cosas nueva y yo en mi trabajo también. Había solicitado ayuda en el colegio de Sequim para terminar el instituto.

Febrero se había acabado y el día de pago había llegado, le pedí permiso a Garrett para ir a cobrar el cheque al banco ya que tenía que pagar el arriendo y además de que tenía que abastecer la nevera. Era temprano y en la tienda no había mucho que hacer por lo que Garrett me dijo que no había problema. Tome mis cosas y me fui al banco. Solo llevaba mi carnet y el cheque no necesitaba más.

El banco estaba pasando el hotel a dos cuadras de la tienda. El ir temprano quería decir que no habría mucha gente como usualmente lo había. Al llegar al banco me atendieron rápidamente y estaba emocionada por tener algo de dinero, ahora le podría comprar algo a Vanessa y también más ropa para mí. Hoy estaba usando una falda negra en tubo y una camisa blanca, también estaba usando una chaqueta del mismo tono que la falda, además de unos tacones que hacían que mis piernas se vieran largas y muy lindas, me gustaba esta faceta de ejecutiva me hacía ver más grande de lo que era. Hoy no había tenido tiempo de amarrar mi cabello así que lo llevaba suelto, estaba muy largo creo que debería hacer algo, ya llegaba más debajo de mi cintura. El tramite lo hice en unos quince minutos, no quería demorarme mucho para poder seguir trabajando. Estaba tan solo a una cuadra, pero por más que acelere el paso para alcanzar la luz verde del semáforo pero no lo alcance.

— Disculpe — escuche su voz, era inconfundible, sentí su mano tocar mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi pecho, él no podía estar aquí, el debería de estar en su casa junto a su hijo viviendo feliz.

Me gire para verlo, solo esperaba que no me pudiera reconocer, pero al ver sus ojos verdes mi estómago se contrajo lleno de mariposas y mi respiración se aceleró aún más. Solo quería abrazarlo, lo había extraño demasiado pero tenía que actuar frente a él, tenía que hacerle que creer que yo no era Bella, que esa chica no estaba aquí.

— Mierda — todos llegaron al lado de Edward, esa educada exclamación era de Alice. Rose tenía los ojos llorosos, me fije que tenía una gran barriga, tendría que estar en el término de su embarazo, Jasper me miraba fijamente. Porque todos estaban allí, porque la vida me hacia esto.

Bien era hora de que ellos se fueran y pudieran seguir con sus vidas. Era hora de actuar.

— Creo que te equivocaste de persona —dije tratando de que mi voz no fuera normal sino que un poco más aguda.

— Imposible — Respondió Jasper poniéndose más cerca de mí y eso me alerto, di un paso atrás pero cuando la bocina de mi coche alerto mi cerebro el brazo de Edward estaba rodeando mi cintura.

Me acerco más a su cuerpo haciendo que el mío reaccionara a su cercanía. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y mi labios solo querían besarlo pero si lo hacia ella se darían cuenta de quién era yo.

— Suéltame — dije removiéndome y alejándome de sus labios.

— Lo siento, pero es que te pareces a alguien que conozco — murmuro y su voz detonaba la tristeza. Yo había provocado esa tristeza.

—Bueno no soy esa persona, así que déjame tranquila — Dije girándome y cruzando la calle, alejándome de ellos. Todos ellos estaban aquí. Qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí.

— ¡Marie! — escuche el grito de Rose diciendo mi nombre, estaba en medio de la calle y me detuve en seco. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y no me quería girar, no quería verla. —Por favor — ella ya estaba a mi lado pero yo solo conseguí caminar. Ella me estaba siguiendo era la única que lo hacía.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho —dije avanzando más rápido.

— ¿Porque estás haciendo esto? — Sabia que rose no se daría por vencida y ya me estaba molestando.

Me gire y me di cuenta de que Edward también estaba junto a Ella. Todos lo demás estaba del otro lado de la calle.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, lo siento no soy esa persona — conteste mirando a Edward. Estaba aún más guapo, pero debajo de sus ojos había grandes manchas moradas.

— Déjanos ayudarte —pidió Rose, su voz estaba distorsionada por las lágrimas que ahora estaba derramando, me rompió el corazón verla así. Y no pude más, ya no podía actuar frente a ella.

Me arroje a sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente obviamente con cuidado de no hacerle daño a ella o al bebe. Las lágrimas no se hicieron en esperar y recorrían libremente mis mejillas. Ella se alejó de mí y se fijó en mis ojos.

— ¿Lentes de contacto? — pregunto y yo solo fui capaz de asentir. — Cariño, es que así no serás capaz de pasar desapercibida jamás — ella era alta, aun cuando yo andaba con tacones de 10 centímetros, con su manos limpio mis mejillas.

— Lo siento — susurre.

— Lo se cariño, pero ahora necesitamos que nos cuentes que paso, ha pasado mucho tiempo — me respondió y arreglo mi cabello.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí como un halcón vigilándome o no creyendo aun que era yo. Mientras caminábamos se mantuvo alejado de mí, no sabía muy bien porque y yo no me acercaría a él a no ser que él sea quien dé el primer paso. Aunque debo de reconocer que es bastante difícil mantenerme alejada y tranquila a su lado. Cuando llegamos al hotel donde habían estado, Jasper fue el primero en acercarse a mí, estudiándome con su mirada.

— Hola— murmure mirándole.

— Te ves diferente — Dijo, pero que le pasaba.

— Soy yo — conteste encogiéndome de hombros, no sabía que más decir, era una situación bastante incomoda.

Él me abrazo fuertemente y yo solo devolví el abrazo. Había sido un buen amigo hasta ahora a pesar y lo había extraño.

— Te eche de menos — susurro en mi oído y no pude evitar sonreír.

— Yo también — respondí.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba al fondo pero antes de comenzar a hablar de lo que ha pasado tuve que llamar a Garrett para que no se preocupara por mí y avisándole que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo previsto, él no me pregunto nada y solo me dijo que no me preocupara por nada. Todos me estaban mirando y eso me molestaba, pero lo que más me molestaba era que Edward me miraba como si estuviera enojado y puede que tuviera razón, pero soñaba con que me abrazara.

Al volver a sentarme en la mesa todos esperaron a que yo contara lo que había pasado cuando me fui, pero ciertas cosas no les conté y Edward me estudiaba cada emoción que tenía. Todos me miraban como si no entendieran nada y yo tampoco lo hacía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte al mirar sus caras confundidas.

— Algo pasó en tu casa ese día — Contesto Emmett. Claro que había pasado algo, había golpeado a mi madre y había corrido lejos de ellas por algunas razones más.

— No entiendo nada — negué con la cabeza — ¿de qué están hablando? — pregunte y demande por una respuesta clara. Mire fijamente a Edward para ver si él se dignaba a responder claramente, pero el no dijo nada.

— Tu casa se incendió esa noche — Rose fue quien me respondió y de inmediato tomo mí y mano para calmarme.

— Mi casa —repetí sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír. —Necesito aire —murmure soltándome de la mano de rose y levantándome de la mesa, todo estaban mirándome y en mi cabeza solo podía imaginar mi casa, la casa que Charlie había comprado para nosotras ahora estaba destrozada y convertida en cenizas.

Salí del hotel sin me mirar a nadie y me fui a un parque cerca de la guardería de Vanessa, tenía que digerir que mi casa, la casa de mi padre y que como mucho trabajo había terminado de pagar eran solo cenizas. Maldita sea Renee.

— Me has quitado todo lo que quiero y anhelo, que más harás — murmure entre sollozos.

Unos brazos me rodearon y mi cuerpo reconoció al dueño del abrazo que me estaba reconfortando, llore de dolor y de pena. Llore de rabia al ver que a Renee no le importaba nada solo ella, que hubiera pasado si Charlie estuviera aquí para ver su casa destruida. El dolor fue aún más intenso, era como si un agujero se abriera en mi pecho y me sacaran el corazón, sin piedad.

— Lo siento — Dije luego de separarme de él.

— Solo quiero saber ¿porque? — pregunto poniéndose frente a mí, su aroma me noqueo pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi casa.

— Ya lo sabes — dije calmando las lágrimas y mi tono de voz.

— Hay más ¿cierto? ¿Qué estas escondiendo? — se acercó más a mí y yo solo pude dar un paso atrás.

— No escondo nada, todo se los dije todo en él restaurant — dije limpiándome las lágrimas que habían manchado mis mejillas. Él se acercó aún más a mí, tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

Automáticamente cerré mis ojos ante el contacto ya que su toque producía muchas cosas en mí pero la principal era la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo, mi respiración se aceleró, con sus pulgares, limpio las lágrimas que aún quedaban en mis mejillas.

— No te preocupes por la casa, lo solucionaremos — prometió pero yo negué con la cabeza. Nada podría traer de vuelta los recuerdos que esa casa tenia.

— Nada cambiaria — susurre abriendo mis ojos y fijándolo en los de él.

Puse mis manos sobre las de él, me podría acostumbrar sentir su tacto en mí.

— Dime que está mal, por favor —pidió acercándose mas a mis labios. Por Dios, era posible que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido, que lo oía retumbar en mis oídos. Creo que hasta Edward podía escuchar mi errático corazón.

No pude más, llevaba tiempo soñando con tocas sus labios solo tenía que inclinarme unos centímetros. Me puse en puntillas aún más y toque sus labios con los míos. La electricidad fue aún más potente, Edward presiono sus labios aún más contra los míos. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y solo esperaba hacerlo bien. Sus labios se movían con maestría y yo copiaba sus movimientos, era el paraíso sentir sus labios besando los míos. Sus manos viajaron hasta llegar a mí cintura pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, su calidad me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir viva, mis manos rápidamente se enredaron en su cabello tirando suavemente de él. Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso, entre abrí mis labios y su lengua se encontró con la mía haciendo una baile sensual, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció por segundos mientras nos entregamos en este beso. Quería más de él pero estaba consiente en donde estábamos por que rápidamente se separó de mí. Ambos estábamos jadeando y no podía encontraba las palabras para expresar como me había sentido.

El volvió a abrazarme fuertemente como si fuera a desaparecer y entendía su sentimiento, todo esto era demasiado bueno como para ser real, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Necesitaba sentirme protegida como cada vez que estaba a su lado.

— Confía en mí por favor — pidió. Pero era demasiado difícil para mí confesar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Nos separamos un poco y lo mire a los ojos, él tenía derecho a saber, pero yo quería protegerlo, no quería que se viera involucrado en lo que había hecho Renee, no quería que el supiera la real razón por la cual deje Forks. No podía. Me dolía decir lo cruel que había sido Renee, me dolía darme cuenta de cómo las cosas habían cambiado, me dolía todo el daño que estaba causando, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

— Lo siento mucho — Mire sus ojos y no pude más, me separe de él, alejándome de lo que más amaba, no podía con el dolor ni con el peso de la culpa. Lo deje allí, ahora tenía que aclarar mi mente y planificar mi vida nuevamente.

Las lágrimas fueron las únicas presentes en mi dolor, había vuelto a llamar a Garrett diciéndole que no me encontraba bien y que estaba en mi casa, que no iba a volver al trabajo, como siempre él fue amable y compresivo, me dio el día y además me dio el día de mañana libre y que solucionara los problemas que tenía. Agradecida de que me entendiera me cambie de ropa y me acosté a pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado durante el día, aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a Buscar a Vanessa. La perra Jackie se subió en mi cama y se acurruco a mi lado. Que iba hacer ahora.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. en mi perfil ya tienen algunas fotos del fic pronto subire mas, como la casa de Bella en llamas. **_


	10. Capitulo x

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Pov Edward.**_

Todo era difícil de creer y pensaba que ya me estaba volviendo loco, ella estaba allí frente a mí pero no parecía ella, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio, aunque se veía hermosa, no era la chica que yo conocí hace unos meses atrás. Todos estábamos en la esquina de esa calle mirando fijamente a una chica que se parecía a la que nosotros conocíamos. Pero que más daba si se ha cambiado el color de cabello todo mi cuerpo decía que era mi Bella. Ella dijo que nos habíamos equivocado de persona, pero sus gestos y lo tensa que estaba era fácil deducir que era Isabella Swan. Que pensaba que éramos estúpidos y no creeríamos todo lo que nos dijera. Incluso poniendo una voz que claramente era falsa, nada haría que retrocediéramos, la habíamos encontrado y no me iría de allí sin ella.

Jasper se acercó a Bella y ella por precaución dio un paso atrás quedando en la calle, un coche venía a toda velocidad y yo solo actué sin pensarlo, la agarre por la cintura y la pegue contra mí sacándola de la calle y así evitando un accidente. Sentí su pulso acelerarse contra mi pecho, mi respiración se hizo más rápida, sus labios se entreabrieron y podía jugar que me estaban gritando que la besara. Pero ella se removió incomoda y se alejó de mí. Todo mi cuerpo extraño el calor de su cuerpo y me sentí abandonado.

— Lo siento, pero es que te pareces a alguien que conozco — dije en un murmullo, me dolía que siguiera con la idea de hacernos cree que ella no era Bella, cuando todo de ella decía lo contrario.

—Bueno no soy esa persona, así que déjame tranquila — respondió y cuando el semáforo dio verde comenzó a caminar. No podía perderla. Rose la siguió y los demás también lo iban hacer pero los detuve.

— Quédense aquí —dije siguiendo a rose que había gritado su nombre falso, ellas se detuvieron en medio de la calle.

Bella dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y avanzo más rápido, a pesar de que Rose tenía 8 meses de embarazo le seguía el paso de Bella.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunto Rose bastante enojada y quería saber la respuesta. Porque alejarnos de esta manera, que no se daba cuenta de que nos estaba haciendo daño. No se daba cuenta de que nosotros solo queríamos ayudarla.

Ella se giró y quedo frente a nosotros. Su mirada pasaba por el rostro de Rose y por el miro.

Ella volvió a contestar que no sabía de qué estaba hablando y que no era la persona que nosotros estábamos buscado, pero su respuesta fue directamente hacia mí porque sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarme. Sabía que quería que le creyera que me fuera a Forks. Pero no podría volver, porque claramente mi felicidad era ella, mi felicidad estaba junto a ella. Rose no dio por vencida con esa respuesta y le dijo que nos dejara ayudarla. Estaba llorando y con justa razón, su amiga no nos quería en su vida.

Creo que ver a su amiga embaraza y llorando hizo que toda su actuación se quebrara echándose en los brazos de Rose, ahora estaban las dos llorando, porque tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil, tanto le costaba decir lo que había pasado. Porque no quiere le ayudemos. Luego de que ambas intercambiaran unas palabras caminamos de vuelta al hotel. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella se fue, había soñado todas las noches con volver a encontrarla y ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella.

Se notaba inquieta y sabía que no estaba cómoda con toda la situación que estaba pasando. Cuando llegamos al hotel donde todos nos estaban esperando, Jasper dio un paso al frente y la quedo mirando. La ola de celos se hizo presente haciendo que mis puños se apretaran y mis nudillos se pusieron blanco a causa de la presión. Ella lo saludo y el solo dijo "te ves diferente", eso era más que obvio solo un ciego no lo notaria. Alice estaba seria. Ella le dijo que era ella, sin más él la abrazo y mi corazón se estrujo de dolor e incomodidad. Vi como los labios de Jasper susurraban algo y ella respondía. Mi estómago daba vueltas y solo quería darle unos cuantos golpes ese rubiecito bueno para nada.

Cuando se separaron fue un alivio para mí, no me gustaba ver ese tipo de espectáculos y menos cuando involucraba a la persona que amaba. Nos sentamos en la mesa que habíamos ocupado anteriormente. Comenzó a contarnos todo lo que paso esa noche pero varias veces la vi dudando de lo que decía. Eso hizo que no le creyera del todo. Sabía que había algo más pero ella no nos diría nada al respecto.

Estaba más que claro que el fuego se produjo luego de que ella dejara la casa, no sabíamos muy bien como reaccionaria ante la noticia y quería ser yo quien le dijera lo que paso. Al final la única valiente fue Rose quien le dijo lo que le paso a su casa esa noche. Como era de esperarse la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se soltó de la mano de rose y salió del hotel.

— Iré por ella — dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa.

— No tú te quedaras aquí con tu novia — Me levante enojado, él no tenía por qué ir detrás de Bella.

— Esto no te incumbe — grito Jasper.

— Todo lo de ella me incumbe, eso a ti no te tiene porque importar — respondí entre dientes, quería saltarle encima y romperle unos cuantos dientes. Estábamos tan cerca que Alice se puso entre nosotros separándonos. Se volteo hacia Jasper.

— Por favor quédate — le pidió, sinceramente Jasper era un asno. Definitivamente le hare la vida imposible solo por estar con mi hermana. Además ella no veía como él miraba a Bella, era una completa ciega al respecto.

Sin esperar más me largue de allí en búsqueda de Bella tenía que saber que estaba pasando cual era el real motivo para haber desaparecer de Forks sin avisarnos. Tiene que ser algo realmente fuerte para haberlo hecho. Camine siguiéndola de cerca, quería ver hacia donde se dirigía. Quizás así podría ver donde estaba viviendo, solo esperaba que no estuviera en un motel.

Se detuvo en un parque, sus hombros se sacudían a causa de los llantos y los sollozos. La escuche murmurar y mi corazón se partió aún más, solo la abrace, supuse que eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba, debió sentirse sola y herida por todo lo que le ha hecho Renee y siempre ha estado sola batallando para salir adelante con su hermana, pero ya no estaría sola, porque nada me apartara de su lado, le ayudare en todo lo que pueda y más. Esa era mi promesa desde hoy.

Aun quería saber porque había dejado Forks sin dejar rastro.

— Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué? — pregunte cuando nos separamos y ella se había disculpado por haber llorado o por algo más.

— Ya lo sabes — contesto y estábamos tan cerca que ahora en mi mente solo me imaginaba besar sus labios.

— hay mas ¿cierto? ¿Qué estas escondiendo? — insiste acercándome aún más a ella.

— No escondo nada, todo, se los dije todo en el restaurant —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban por toda sus mejillas. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y limpie sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

Cerré sus ojos y su respiración se acelérelo, no le era indiferente, ante ese pensamiento mi corazón latió rápido solo de emoción. Me calme y evalué la situación, todo estaba mal. Su casa había sido quemada por su madre, la única cosa que había dejado Charlie Renee la quemo solo porque quería. Bella no lo sabía y enterarse hoy la destruyo.

— No te preocupes por la casa, lo solucionaremos —prometí, le construiría un castillo si era necesario pero muy bien sabía que nada de eso podría traer de vuelta los recuerdos que vivió en esa casa.

— Nada cambiaria — susurro y abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos eran verdes aun y extrañaba el café en ellos.

Sus manos estuvieron sobre las mías, me gustaba sentir la electricidad cada vez que nos tocábamos y la extraña mucho. Había estado seis meses sin sentir esta electricidad que acelera mi pulso y hace que mi mente se nublara por completo.

— Dime que está mal, por favor — pedí en un último intento de mantener mi mente enfocada en el tema que estábamos discutiendo.

Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero era consciente de que me estaba acercando más a ella y nuestros labios se estaban rozando, su corazón resonaba en mi pecho y sabía que su pulso estaba más que acelerado. Su rostro se inclinó hacia mí y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, como alas de mariposas, no pude más inclinándome presione mis labios contra los suyos, dulces, inocentes, suaves y eran míos en estos momentos. Note que era su primer beso y eso me hizo sentir calor en el pecho, yo quería ser el primero en todo. Sus labios se movían al copas de los míos, era una danza hermosa pero yo quería más, mucho más. La a sujete por la cintura acercándola aún más a mí, sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y tiraron de él, era una sensación que me atrapaba y quería más, mucho más. Con delicadeza deslice mi lengua por su labio inferior, ella no espero y entre abrió sus labios y mi lengua recorrió cada rincón, era una sensación única y yo solo quería mucho más, pero tenía que centrarme en que para ella todo esto era nuevo y tenía que ir a un ritmo más lento.

Además ella aún tenía que decirme algunas cosas. Nos separamos, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y nuestra respiración estaba más que rápida. No quería que desapareciera, la abrace, quería asegurarme de que esto no fuera un sueño o algo producido por mi mente. Quería ayudarla pero si ella no me dejaba nada podía hacer.

— Confía en mí, por favor — le pedí, era todo lo que quería, que ella confiara en mí. Que junto a mí me pudiera luchar y seguir adelante.

Nos separamos lo suficiente como para pensar racionalmente. Su mirada no dejaba la mía y se debatía si decirme o no, solo quería saber porque se alejó de mí, porque se alejó de todos aquellos que la quería ayudar.

— Lo siento mucho — respondió mirándome a los ojos, se separó aún más de mí, dejando que frio calara mis huesos y todo el calor que había sentido cuando nos estábamos besando se congelara por su lejanía.

No quería ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, otra vez quería salir huyendo, no se daba cuenta de que eso me dañaba y yo solo quería trata de ayudarla a sobre llevar todo esto. Se alejó dejando allí de pie en medio del parque. La perdí de vista cuando un montón de chicos que salían del colegio se interponían en mi visión. Mi corazón literalmente se quebró y dolió.

Tome una respiración y me camine hasta llegar al hotel, todos estaban allí esperando, por sus rostro llenos de confusión y de otras cosas que no logre descifrar, todos me preguntaban por ella. Yo solo pase de ellos, ahora mismo no me apetecía meter el dedo en la llaga, solo quería dormir, llamar a casa para saber de Jacob. Mi puerta no sonó y agradecía que se mantuvieran alejados de mi por algunas horas, pero claramente no daría por vencido, aunque tardara mucho no me daría por vencido. Pero por ahora necesitaba pensar en las cosas y en todas las situaciones que su decisión nos había llevado.

Decidí salí en su búsqueda sin decirle nada a nadie. Tenía que resolver esto lo antes posible y tenía que hacerlo solo. Fui hasta la guardería donde estudiaba Vanessa. Eran las 3 y media de la tarde y no sabía qué hora salían. Si preguntaba se vería muy sospechoso. Frente a la guardería había una cafetería pequeña. Allí la esperaría, tenía que venir por Vanessa y yo la seguiría hasta saber dónde vivía y por fin sabría que fue todo lo que paso ese día. Me estaba hartando por su juego de mantenernos en la oscuridad, eso no le daba derecho a dejarnos atrás.

Pedí un café y me senté cerca de la ventana para tener una mejor vista de la guardería, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar pero yo lo apague pero tenía que tener la cabeza clara y estar concentrado. No necesitaba a mi hermana recriminándome por lo que paso en el hotel con su novio. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, Bella apareció frente a la puerta de la guardería, llevaba puesto un pantalón de deportes negro y una sudadera gris bastante grande para ella. Pague mi café y Salí manteniendo mi distancia con ellas.

Vanessa salió de la guardería corriendo hacia Bella, ella se puso de rodillas recibiendo el cuerpo de Nessa entre sus brazos. Llevaba un hoja en sus manos y se lo mostro a Bella, ella sonrió y beso la frente de la pequeña. Me di cuenta de que varios hombres miraban a Bella, pero no de una manera curiosa sino de una formal carnal y lujuriosa. Respire repetida veces calmando lo ola de celos que se estaba comenzó a arder en mi pecho. Ellas comenzaron a caminar y yo las seguí por el otro lado de la calle siempre manteniendo mi distancia con ellas, me alegraba ver que Vanessa estaba bien y sana. Ahora solo esperaba ver que no estuvieran en un motel.

Las seguí por un par de cuadras. Me alegraba que su manía de caminar para todos lados siguiera intacto. Las vi aminorar el paso, me sentía un psicópata asechando a su presa, pero si tenía que hacer esto lo haría otra vez.

Llegaron a una casa, de color rojo, de un solo piso y se veía bastante bien. Ver esa casa en donde ellas entraban me reconfortaba. Espere un par de minutos antes de acércame a la puerta. Mis nudillos hicieron un golpe seco y nervioso. La puerta se abrió y no era Bella quien abrió. Mire hacia abajo allí estaba Nessa mirándome.

— ¡ebuad! — grito alzándose a mis brazos, sonríe y la sostuve.

— Hola pequeña — salude besando su mejilla, ella paso sus bracitos por mi cuello abrazándome fuerte.

— ¡Vanessa te dije que no abrie…! — su mirada cocho con la mía quedándose congelada en el quicio de la puerta. Creo que se sorprendió al ver la efusiva bienvenida de Vanessa. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto estirando los brazos a Vanessa pero ella se negó y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

— Déjame pasar — ordene y medio pregunte, ella se apartó de la puerta dejándome la entrada libre la entrada.

Entre en la casa y deje a Vanessa en el suelo, sonrió y miro detrás de mí buscando algo.

— ¿on ta Jaob? —pregunto mirándome tiernamente.

— Esta en casa pequeña, pero pronto vendrá. — acaricia su rostro, ella asintió y se giró corriendo a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivo? — pregunto Bella cerrando la puerta, me gire para verla, estaba tensa e incómoda.

— Te seguí —sonreí y me senté en uno de los sofás, ella levanto una ceja hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo un psicópata? — pregunto mirándome seriamente, quizás estaba enojada porque la seguí o porque me senté en su sofá como si fuera mi casa, cualquiera de las dos no me importaba mucho. Lo que quería era saber la verdad de todo.

— Más o menos — me encogí de hombros — he venido a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta saber todo —dije mirándola fijamente y pudiera ver que todo lo que decía era en serio.

— Hablaremos cuando Vanessa este dormida, por mientras ayúdame a hacer la cena — dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

Bella había cambiado y me gustaba esta chica, pero siempre preferiría a mi chica achocolatada. Bella ahora más fuerte y tenía carácter, temía que la inocencia que tenía cuando la conocía se hubiera ido durante todo este tiempo que estuvo aquí. Calladamente la ayude con la cena, quería saber que estaba pasando por su mente.

Vanessa interrumpió el silencio entrando por la cocina con una hoja en su mano, reconocí la hoja y Bella se tensó a mi lado.

— Mía — dijo llamando mi atención y dándome la hoja. Tome la hoja y sonreí. Habían muchas líneas que parecían cuerpos y eran muchas personas.

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunte mirando a pequeña. Ella tomo mi mano y me llevo a la sala, se subió al sofá e hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Le hice caso y me senté a su lado, ella estaba de pie en el sofá y se acercó a mi oído poniendo sus manos cerca de mi oreja.

— es Ella, Jaob, aspe, dose y tu —dijo bajito y se acercó a un más a mí —ese es .e —dijo diciendo el nombre de su padre muy apuntando a un persona que estaba entre las nubes.

— Es muy hermoso pequeña — sonreí viendo su dibujo y rio con gusto.

— te lo degalo —dijo sentándose a mi lado, mi corazón se hincho de alegría por aquel acto de inocencia.

Cenamos escuchando las historias de Vanessa, además de las muchas veces que pregunto por Jacob y cuando vendría a verla, me parecía tierno su interés por Jacob, al igual que mi hijo mostraba por ella. Bella solo respondía con monólogos y sabía que mi presencia aquí no le era lo bastante cómodo como para hablar algo más. Al terminar de cenar, Bella se llevó a Vanessa al baño para darle una ducha antes de acostarla y yo para calmar mis nervios tome los platos y los refregué, pensé en que quería saber o que no. pero la realidad era que quería saber todo en Bella, cada cosa, lo que le hacía llorar o tener miedo, que le hacia reír y esas cosas, por primera vez en todo este tiempo desde la mentira de Leah quería conocer cada detalle de la vida de Bella.

— ¿Estas bien? — su voz me sobresalto, ya había terminado de lavar los platos y mis manos estaban firmemente sujetas en el fregadero.

— Si lo estoy — respondí girándome para verla mejor.

— Vamos al living para que podamos hablar —dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Seque mis manos y la seguí, hoy se resolverían muchas cosas y esperaba que todo saliera bien como debía de ser.

— Siéntate — ordeno y yo obedecí, no quería tener que escarbar, quería que por voluntad propia me dijera las cosas.

Comenzó a pasearse por la sala, me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y descalza. Su cabello estaba suelto y su mano lo agarraba cada cierto tiempo. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa.

— jamás había tenido esta clase de apoyo, siempre eran Jasper y Rose quienes estaban a mi lado — me miro, me tense ante el nombre de Jasper — pero siempre se mantenían apartados de todos porque yo así lo quería.

— Ellos podrían haberte ayudado a salir adelante si tan solo se lo hubieras permitido — mi voz salió seca y tensa.

— No lo podía permitir, era por el bien de ellos — argumento y yo fruncí el ceño.

— Estas diciendo que no les permitiste ayudarte por la seguridad de ellos — repetí porque quería estar seguro de que había escuchado y entendido bien lo que ella me acaba de decir.

— No lo entiendes — respondió tomado su cabeza con ambas manos.

— claro que no lo hago, como pretendes que te entienda cuando lo que me dices es completamente absurdo. — levante un poco mi voz siendo consciente de que en una de las habitaciones estaba Vanessa durmiendo.

— Si estuvieras en mi situación lo harías por la persona que amas — estaba enojada y se acercó a mí para no levantar aún más la voz.

— Si escapaste de forks por mi seguridad, déjame decirte que es una verdadera estupidez — dije entre dientes, estaba cabreado y ella no noto.

— Esa noche al llegar a casa mi madre estaba con uno de sus amantes o traficante que le da drogas — se sentó en el sillón y yo me puse de rodillas frente a ella. Tome sus manos en señal de apoyo — pero cuando los gemidos eran aún más fuertes tome a Vanessa y la lleve al bosque, la deje allí para volver a la casa por mis cosas pero Renee vio que me estaba yendo y se enojó, quería dinero, todo lo que le importaba era el dinero. Me pregunto si estaba saliendo contigo, que si eras mi novio yo lo negué porque sabía lo que ella estaba pretendiendo, ella quería tu dinero, quería que yo lo consiguiera —su voz se quebró y muchas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

— Si quería dinero deberías de habérmelo dicho —le susurre y ella se levantó enojada y se alejó de mi nuevamente.

— Quería que me acostara contigo, que me prostituyera como ella — grito enojada, el aire se me corto y mis pulmones ardieron.

No dije nada ante eso, que se suponía que diría, su madre le estaba exigiendo prostituirse por dinero, dinero que utilizaría para drogas. Renee era un enferma.

— ¿Qué más paso? —pregunte temiendo que algo pero estuviera por decirme.

— Le dije que no sería una prostituta como ella, me golpeo por haberla insultado y que tenía que respetarla porque era mi madre, pero yo se la devolví diciéndole que ella no era mi madre, que ese puesto lo había perdido el día en que se convirtió en lo que era, ella solo quería dinero y yo se lo di — dijo tan bajito que tuve que acercarme a ella.

— ¿Qué dinero le diste? — pregunte abrazándola. Su madre se había convertido en un monstruo. Mi pobre niña todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir sola y con su hermana pequeña.

—Tenía algo de dinero guardado para alguna emergencia, solo le di un par de dólares y me largue de allí —sorbió su nariz, cuando hacia eso se veía tan pequeña.

— Ahora te ayudare y no dirás nada en contra de eso, no puedes llevar todo ese peso tu sola, déjame ayudarte, solo quiero ayudarte —me separe de ella y tome su rostro con mis manos — no sabes todo lo que sufrí creyendo que estaba dentro de esa casa envuelta en llamas, luego cuando sabía que no estabas allí, pero tampoco estabas en ningún lugar — bese sus labios castamente antes de volver a hablar — Por favor no me alejes, déjame entrar aquí — puse mi mano en su pecho.

Su corazón latía rápidamente bajo la palma de mi mano, contuvo la respiración y sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y solo quería estar aquí conmigo. Ella se acercó a mi besando mis labios yo respondí encantado, su saber me volvía loco y quería más. Deslice mi mano hacia abajo pasando por su pecho, su estómago hasta llegar a su cintura, sus manos hicieron un rápido viaje hasta mi cuello y cabello.

Sin darme cuenta la apoye contra la muralla y mi lengua se adentró en su boca sin pedir permisos, nuestras lenguas hacían un baile sensual, me volvía loco y mi amigo despertó con ganas de jugar. Mis labios siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su cuello, su sabor y su olor, todo ella me tenía loco, me nublaba todo pensamiento cuerdo.

Me separe de ella antes de que hiciera algo que luego me arrepentiría y levante mi vista a su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho se levantaba con fuerza. Sonrió y fue la mejor sonrisa que he visto en ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte suavemente para no asustarle.

— Si — susurro y su voz estaba ronca. Me miro a los ojos — quiero hacer algo contigo — sus palabras daban vuelta en mi cabeza y en el aire.

— ¿Qué cosa? — quería estar seguro de lo que ella estaba pidiéndome.

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo — respondió con un hilo de voz, no podía creer que ella estaba pidiéndome aquello.

— ¿estas segura? No tiene por qué pedírmelo, podemos esperar hasta que estés segura yo no tengo problemas en esperar, solo quiero que este bien y que confíes en mi… —su boca estaba sobre la mía callando toda las palabras que salían, estaba nervioso.

— solo quiero estar contigo — respondió después de separarse de mí, tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación.

Ella era hermosa, su piel suave ajustándose a mí, sentir que me entregaba el más hermoso regalo que una mujer podría darle a un hombre, a su hombre, hoy era su hombre y ella mi mujer y aunque aún no tengamos una relación seria, ella era mía solo. Sus caricias y la manera que confiaba mí, era un sentimiento indescriptible. Mis labios llegaron a cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus jadeos y gemidos me enloquecían. Llegamos a la cima juntos y fue la mejor experiencia que jamás había tenido y solo pensaba en compartir mi vida con ella, quería despertarme cada mañana con ella a mi lado y quería cerrar mis ojos viéndola a mi lado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y para eso llamaría a mamá para que trajera a Jacob.

Sonreí, ella estaba durmiendo boca abajo dejándome ver su hermosa espalda, su cabello estaba alborotado. Su cabello, ese sería un tema de que hablaríamos mañana. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de todo lo que tenía a mi lado.

* * *

_**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. en mi perfil ya tienen algunas fotos del fic pronto subire mas.**_


	11. Capitulo XI

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama, lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

**_Capítulo 11._**

**_Pov Bella._**

Mi cuerpo dolía pero era de una manera agradable, porque después de la conversación de anoche con Edward, jamás pensé que daría este paso. Confesarle todo aquello, fue como quitarme un peso de encima, pero de igual manera estaba aterrada de cómo iba a reaccionar, no era fácil para mi admitir que mi madre era un peligro y que nos había hecho mucho daño, más daño que cualquier otra persona podría haberme hecho. Edward escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía y daba su punto de vista, me hizo ver que estaba equivocada, pero que más podría yo hacer, estaba sola, con una madre alcohólica, drogadicta y una prostituta, tenía que hacer las cosas por mí misma, además de dejar todo de lado para hacerme cargo de Vanessa. Y sin darme cuenta había construido el muro de Berlín alrededor de mi vida y de la vida de Vanessa, solo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier hermana haría en una situación así, protegernos de todo el mundo. Pero lo que más me impacto, fue darme cuenta de que él sí sentía cosas por mí y que era la mejor sensación del mundo, saber que le importaba, me hacía sentir especial como jamás lo había sentido y eso me llevo a tomar la mejor decisión, solo esperaba que todo fuera tan fácil como lo fue ayer. Solo quería que toda la vida fuera perfecta.

Abrí mis ojos y Edward estaba allí, a mi lado durmiendo tranquilamente. Su rostro relajado y su boca entre abierta parecían un niño, un adolescente. Me sentí culpable por haber dejado Forks sin decirle nada, pero como le explique anoche todo era por su propia seguridad y aunque él no entendiera mis razones lo haría otra vez, solo por el bien de Vanessa, ella era mi prioridad en todo. Pase mi mano por su rostro suavemente delineando sus rasgos, era de verdad hermoso. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa tímida.

—Me gustan tus caricias — murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ambos estábamos desnudos y aún tenía un poco de vergüenza al mostrarme a él.

—A mí me gustaron las tuyas — le respondí y él sonrió aún más, ahora mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Se acercó besándome los labios, jamás me cansaría de sus labios, era como estar en el paraíso, todo lo que había alrededor no existía, solo éramos Edward y yo.

—Quiero que seas mía — dijo de repente sobre mis labios y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Pensé que ya era tuya — respondí en un mormullo, estaba confundida, esto significaba mucho para mí, pero ¿para él no? pensé que dándole mi virginidad me convertía en su mujer.

—Claro que lo eres pero sabes a lo que me refiero — su voz era suave y cálida, pero aun así no entendía a lo que se refería.

—No sé a lo que te refieres — le conteste seria. No me gustaba cuando hablaban de algo que yo no tenía idea o no entendía. Me acomode en la cama y me cubrí hasta el cuello.

—Bella, quiero que seas mi novia —dijo acariciando mi mejilla— ¿alguna vez te pidieron noviazgo? —pregunto con suavidad.

—Jamás, todo esto es nuevo para mí — respondí mirando hacia abajo, que más podía decirle, era virgen por Dios, él fue el primero en todo. Mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre. No sabía nada de noviazgo y ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarme como tal.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó tiernamente y con sus dedos alzo mi rostro.

—Sí —conteste. Iría hablar con Rose, ella podría ayudarme en todo con respecto a ser una novia.

Nos duchamos, bueno él primero y luego yo, Vanessa pronto se despertaría y por ningún motivo dejaría que mi hermanita me viera en la cama con un hombre, aunque fuera Edward. No quiero que mi hermana se vea confundida o traumatizada, quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerada pero tenía que ser precavida. Edward se puso la mima ropa, mientras yo me duchaba el iría a hacer el desayuno, me extrañaba que Vanessa no viniera despertarme o viniera a pedir desayuno. Era sábado y yo no tenía que ir a trabajar era de alguna manera me dejaba muy tranquila, tenía que pensar muchas cosas y necesitaba todo el tiempo posible.

Vanessa despertó de muy buen humor y se comió todo lo que Edward había preparado, se notaba que sabía lo que los niños querían, Vanessa no dejaba de preguntar por Jacob, Edward solo dijo que hoy en la noche lo vería, explicando que llamaría a su madre para que lo trajera. Se despidió de ambas, tenía que ir al hotel para cambiarse ropa y llamar a su madre, además quería hablar con Emmett, de no sé qué cosa. Mientras que yo bañe y cambie a Vanessa de ropa, llame al hotel preguntando por Rose. Al segundo timbre mi amiga contesto.

— ¿Diga? —respondió del otro lado de línea.

—Hola Rose —salude y ella reconoció mi voz.

—Bella, que alegría que me llames pero, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó preocupaba y tenía razón.

—No todo bien, es que solo me preguntaba si nos podíamos ver, necesito hablar contigo —respondí mirando a Vanessa quien estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar mirando la televisión.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres que valla a tu casa? — su voz era cuidadosa, pero quería salir, creo que un poco de aire fresco me ayudaría a pensar con claridad.

—No, puedes ir John Wayne, allí cerca hay una playa que a Vanessa le gusta mucho y me gustaría llevarla —conteste, Vanessa al escucharme sonrió y corrió a su habitación.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos allí dentro de poco —se despidió.

—Nos vemos — me despedí y colgué el teléfono, Vanessa venia caminando con su bolso de playa.

Fui por el mío a mi habitación y le di una mirada a la cama que estaba toda desordenada, podía vernos allí pero ahora no era tiempo de remunerar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tomo todo lo necesario y Salí con Vanessa con rumbo hacia la playa. No quedaba muy lejos de nuestra casa, solo a cinco minutos en coche. Vanessa estaba entusiasmada, salíamos algunas veces pero a ella le encantaba el mar y todo lo demás. Al llegar a la playa me di cuenta de que Rose aun no llegaba, así que saque una manta y la puse en el suelo. Vanessa saco sus juguetes de playa y se puso a hacer un castillo.

Me gustaba ver a Vanessa sonriendo, su cabello rubio resplandecía bajo el brillante sol, esto era lo que a mí me llenaba, ver a mi hermanita bien, sana, creciendo y siendo feliz, lejos de aquello que nos estaba haciendo más, quizás comete más errores pero siempre tomare cualquier decisión pensando en ella, solo en ella, porque para eso estaba yo, para cuidarla y darle todo lo que necesita y sé que una niña de dos años y medio necesita una padre y un padre, me dolía saber que ella no tenía ninguno de los dos, pero luchare hasta que ella no me necesite más por llenar ese vacío.

— Siento demorarme, pero no querían dejarme salir — reconocí su voz de inmediato, sonríe poniéndome de pie y girándome para encontrarme con Rose. Estaba hermosa, vestía un vestido azul maternal y tenía el cabello recogido en una media coleta.

Me fije que en la calle había una camioneta y había alguien allí. Rose siguió mi mirada y sonrió.

— Emmett ha insistido en quedarse hasta que nos desocupemos y nos llevara de vuelta — me informo Rose.

— Esta bien — dije levantando mi mano para saludar a Emmett, me preguntaba si Edward sabia de que yo estaba aquí con rose.

— Edward lo sabe, nos encontramos con el cuándo íbamos saliendo — contesto como si leyera mi mente. Sonreí y asentí.

— Gracias — agradecí por la información.

Ayude a rose a sentarse en la arena y que se pusiera cómoda. Sonreía cada vez que su mano se ponía en su estómago y miraba a Vanessa. Ella sería una gran madre, ese bebe sería el más afortunado y mimado del mundo. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle y preguntarle pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— Hable con Edward anoche — dije luego de un silencio cómodo que se había producido entre ambas. Mis ojos no dejaban de Vanessa, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto preocupada, la mire y sonreír, no tuve que decir más, creo que pudo ver todo en mi cara. — ¿de verdad? — ahora estaba sonriendo.

— Sí, fue muy tierno y muy cuidadoso. — respondí un poco avergonzada.

— me alegro que todo pasara con alguien que de verdad te ama y se preocupa de ti — dijo seriamente.

— Yo también lo amo — respondí y Rose me abrazo como pudo, sabía que le tenía que contar lo que paso en Forks esa noche en la que hui. Pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo más delicadamente.

Poco a poco le iba contando todo lo que paso y como esperaba estaba exaltada y lloraba. Estábamos abrazadas llorando, me reprocho haberme callado tantas cosas y no haberle pedido ayuda.

— Deberías habernos dicho, te hubiéramos ayudado y protegido — dijo luego de que nos separamos y habíamos limpiado nuestros rostro.

— Lo siento pero lo primero que hice fue tomar a Vanessa y salir de allí, tenía que alejarme — respondí.

— Lo sé, pero ahora están bien y pronto estaremos de vuelta en Forks — Rose sonaba completamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

— No — conteste y Rose frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — me pregunto confundida.

— No volveré a Forks, aquí tengo una vida nueva, Nessa está estudiando y se ha acoplado muy bien, no volveré allí para ponerla en riesgo — le explique, podía imaginar lo que me diría.

— ¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿De nosotros? — pregunto con la voz estrangulada.

— Ahora soy la novia de Edward y nosotras seguiremos siendo amigas, estamos a solo dos horas de distancia y tengo teléfono en casa, podremos hablar todos los días que podamos —respondí consolándola.

— Me mudare — me informo segura.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunte.

— Que me mudare, hablare con Emmett y estaré aquí cerca de ti, no quiero que nos separemos, además cuando mi hija decida salir, quiero que estés presente — contesto sonriendo, era lo mejor que podía decirme.

Seguimos hablada, pero nuestra platica iban sobre todo de la bebe, me pidió que fuera su madrina ya que era la única amiga que tenía, me pregunto qué había pasado con Alice durante todo este tiempo en que me encontraba aquí un poco oculta de todos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Alice? —pregunte deseosa de saciar la curiosidad que estaba comiéndome.

— No nos llevamos, aunque ella había ayudado mucho en tu búsqueda y ha sido amable, pero no me termina de empatizar — se encogió de hombros.

De alguna forma agradecía que ayudara a Edward pero desde ese día en el restaurant no había forma que esa chica que cayera bien, la encontraba demasiado inmadura y caprichosa, pero por más que intentaba darle una oportunidad solamente mi mente decía que no. Creo a Rose le estaba pasando por lo mismo y no la culpaba. La primera impresión que nos dio Alice no fue la mejor y no ayudo en nada. Rose tenía un carácter bien difícil y cuando una persona no era de su agrado así quedaba, una completa desconocida.

— ¿Aunque este saliendo con Jasper? — pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería estar segura.

— Te digo la verdad, creo que esa relación no va a ningún lugar — susurro y me miro. Yo deje el tema por la paz tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para pensar en Jasper y su relación con Alice, pero Rose me daba la impresión de que Rose algo sabia y no me lo diría.

Al final le pregunte sobre el tema que rondaba mi cabeza. El noviazgo. Rose me dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme que lo único que cambiaría entre Edward y yo era que íbamos andar tomados de la mano, abrazados y saliendo juntos, además de besarnos y algo más cuando estuviéramos solos, esa idea me gustaba mucho. También me dijo que el noviazgo se basaba en la confianza, compresión y comunicación. Eso lo recalco mucho, me dijo que tenía que comunicarme con Edward, decirle lo que pienso y pasa a mi alrededor de esa forma el me ayudara y sabrá que me gusta que este alrededor. Además de mantener viva la llama del amor encendida con cosas como llamadas, apodos cariñosos y esas cosas. Yo solo asentía a todo lo que me decía y trataba de mantener en mi cabeza la mayor información que podía retener.

Al final me dijo que fuera yo misma y que solo disfrutara el amor que había entre las dos. Cuando el estómago de Rose y de la bebe rugió por comida, recogimos todo y nos fuimos a comer, Vanessa estaba muy divertida pasando el tiempo con Rose incluso le acaricio el estómago y hablo con la bebe.

— Oda bebe, soy .sha — susurro despacio — sal ponto pada que juemos — rio y beso la barriga de Rose, mi amiga tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pobrecilla las hormonas la tenían vuelta loca.

—Eso es hermoso pequeña — Rose le acaricio la cabeza a Vanessa y esta solo sonrió y siguió comiendo sus papas fritas.

Estábamos comiendo en un restaurant de comida rápida cosa que haca feliz a tres personas. Emmett, él bebe y Vanessa, era demasiado cómico ver a ese hombre grandulón comiendo como si fuera un niño pequeño en una dulcería.

Me di cuenta de que Emmett era un hombre demasiado tierno y rose era una mujer afortunada por tenerlo a su lado. Al igual que Emmett era afortunado por tener a Rose y pronto a un hermoso bebe.

El grito de rose llego a mis oídos fuerte y podría decir que estaba completamente sorda.

— Creo que quede sorda — dije apuntando mi oído izquierdo. Emmett rio

— No seas alharaca — Emmett rio aún más fuerte.

— es enserio, tengo un pitillo en mi oído —dije poniendo dos de mis dedos masajeando mi oído.

— No fue para tanto — se quejó Emmett.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios quieren callarse y llevarme a un puto hospital! — Rose corto nuestras conversación, tenía una mano agarrada en la mesa y la otra estaba sosteniendo su barriga, un par de venas en su cuello estaban apareciendo por la presión de los dientes.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! — grito Emmett poniéndose de pie rápidamente tomando a Rose en los brazos, unos de los camareros se acercó asustado. Tome a Vanessa y puse dinero en la mesa para cancelar la cuenta y seguir a Emmett hasta la camioneta.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunto el camarero apuntando a Emmett y a Rose.

— Si todo perfecto, gracias por todo, todo estaba muy rico — dije rápidamente corriendo prácticamente con Vanessa en mis brazos.

Emmett ya estaba arriba de la camioneta y Rose estaba sentada atrás respirando agitadamente, subí detrás junto con Rose y Vanessa, la pequeña estaba un poco asustada viendo a Rose sufriendo de esa manera.

— ¿Se va a modid? — me pregunto mientras le daba aire a Rose con mi mano, no sabía muy bien cómo ayudarla.

— Por supuesto que no, la bebe ya quiere salir — le respondí tomando la mano de Rose que me apretaba sin consideraciones.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — se quejaba Rose una y otra vez.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, Emmett saco a Rose de la camioneta dejando las llaves puestas y la camioneta andando. No sabía manejar o algo así que saque las llaves y baje de la camioneta, Vanessa apretaba mi mano con fuerza, no le gustaba el dolor o ver a gente con dolor.

— Tranquila cariño, la tía Rose estará bien — le dije calmándola y acariciando su cabecita, ella solo asintió. Entramos al hospital en búsqueda de Emmett.

Emmett estaba de pie mirando por unas puertas que recién se acaban de cerrar, estaba tenso y no se movía. Me acerque a él para saber que estaba pasando.

— ¿Emmett? — pregunte con cuidado de no asustarlo.

— Se la llevaron para examinarla y atenderla — respondió sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

— ¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunte curiosa y confundida.

— ¿Qué? — me respondió con una pregunta, creo que no estaba escuchándome.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de pie? — le volví a preguntar.

—No lo sé — respondió como ido.

— Ve con ella — dije empujándolo hasta que paso por las puertas.

Con Vanessa nos sentamos en la sala de espera, la puertas del hospital se abrieron y por ellas entraron Edward, Jasper y Alice, corriendo hacia nosotras, me puse de pie, Edward choco con mi cuerpo abrazándome fuertemente, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones, enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándolo de vuelta. Se veía asustado y su abrazo era más que de alegría, era de preocupación.

— ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien! —susurro Edward contra mi hombro, pero que le pasaba, ahora sí que estaba confundida.

— Edward estoy bien — conteste tratando de separándome de él necesitaba aire con urgencia.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto tomando mi rostro en sus mano y besando mis labios castamente. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Jasper fruncir el ceño y empuñar ambas manos.

— Emmett nos llamó avisándonos que venían hacia acá, pensamos que te había pasado algo — respondió Edward un poco más aliviado.

— Tranquilo todo está bien, estoy bien — Respondí acariciando su mejilla, no me gustaba verlo tan preocupado.

— ya, pero ¿Qué paso? — volvió a preguntar.

— Rose se puso de parto — sonreír, Edward asintió y beso mi frente.

Comenzaron a comentar y a preguntarme que había pasado, se rieron cuando Emmett y yo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de los dolores de Rose y habíamos seguido hablando como si nada pasara. También Edward me conto la llamada de teléfono de Emmett diciendo que venía al hospital conmigo y con Vanessa, nunca menciono a Rose y nada más. Estábamos preocupados por Rose, pero Jasper no dejaba de mirarnos. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y sostenía mi mano mientras que en una de sus rodillas tenía a Vanessa sentada.

— ¿Están juntos? — pregunto Jasper serio mirándome fijamente, podía sentir su enojo y creo que Alice también podía sentirlo porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Si, Bella y yo somos novios — contesto Edward poniéndose de pie dándome a Vanessa, se acercó peligrosamente a Jasper, podía ver la vena en la frente de Edward, estaba conteniéndose.

— ¡Edward! — grito una voz femenina, mi mirada siguió aquella voz y allí a unos 200 metros había una mujer de cabellos color miel y con ojos verdes como Edward. Era Esme, no había cambiado mucho desde que la vi en el funeral de mi padre, de su mano estaba Jacob que rápidamente se soltó y corrió hasta Vanessa.

Mi hermanita se bajó de mis pierna y se arrojó a los brazos de Jacob. Edward se separó volviendo a mi lado y poniendo su brazo posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura. Jasper aun tenso se alejó, yo no hallaba que hacer, Jasper era mi amigo pero Edward ahora era mi novio y era el hombre que amo. Edward sonrió al ver a su hijo abrazando a mi hermanita.

— Hola mamá — saludo Edward a Esme, detrás de ella venia Carlisle.

— Hola hijo — respondió y al mirarme sonrió. — Hola Bella — me saludo.

Esme le explico a Edward que había preguntado por ellos en el hotel y les habían dicho que estaban en el hospital, también se ofreció a llevarse a Vanessa para estuviéramos más tranquilos. Aceptamos y Vanessa estaba más que feliz por estar con Jacob.

— Nessa te portas bien y te comes toda la comida, en un rato te voy a buscar — le dije despidiéndome de ella.

—Jaob eta aquí — me dijo sonriendo y saltando emocionada, creo que no me había escuchado.

Todos nos despedirnos de Esme y de Carlisle. Vanessa se fue de la mano con Jacob y hablando cosas que yo no entendía. No teníamos ninguna noticia de Rose o del bebe y ya había pasado una hora, sabía que estas cosas llevaban tiempo así que teníamos que ser muy pacientes.

— Iré al baño —de dije a Edward, todos estábamos sentado en la sala de espera, Edward me tenía abrazada y mi cabeza estaba en su hombro.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — me pregunto, sonreí con dulzura, era muy atento conmigo y eso me gustaba mucho.

— No pero gracias — me incline y le bese la mejilla.

Camine hacia uno de los pasillo donde un letrero indicaba que estaban los baños, cuando al fin los encontré, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Al salir del cubículo me lave las manos.

— ¿Por qué él? — Jasper estaba a mi lado, salte al escuchar su voz, no había escuchado entrar.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte mirándolo de frente, estaba serio y tenso.

— ¿Por qué él? — insistió y dio un paso hacia mí, todas las alertas de mi cuerpo estaban prendidas y listas para defenderme de lo que sea.

— No te entiendo, Edward en un buen hombre — dije casi susurrando, el terror crecía y rogaba a Dios que Edward viniera al darse cuenta de que me estaba demorando.

— ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? — Jasper se acercó aún más a mí haciendo que mi espalda tocara la pared helada de azulejos.

— Jasper te quiero, eres mi amigo y me has ayudado mucho, pero te veo como un hermano — respondí y no pude evitar que mi voz temblara.

— Yo te amo y te puedo hacer muy feliz, solo tienes que elegirme — susurro poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.

Me alerte y quise alejarme de él poniendo mis manos en su pecho, lo empuje pero ni siquiera lo moví al contrario se apegó más a mí y pude sentir todo su cuerpo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar. Sus piernas separaron las mías poniéndose entre ellas, una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello tirándolo para que lo pudiera mirar. Mi cuerpo se tensó y me dolía al respirar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi amigo me estaba agrediendo.

— Por favor — le suplique pero todo fue en vano. Su boca cubrió la mía de forma brusca y tosca, sus manos agarraron mi camiseta y la tiro con fuerza rasgándola, dejando al aire mis pecho.

— Ahora veras que puedes ser feliz conmigo — dijo acercándose a mi cuello y comenzando a besarlo. El terror corría por mis venas y no pensaba con claridad.

— No, Jasper, por favor, no lo hagas déjame ir —suplique y no lo pude aguantar más, las lágrimas recorría mis mejillas, estaba asustada.

Su mano se metió entre nuestros cuerpo y escuche como desabrochaba su pantalón, todas las alertas comenzaron a sonar, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que esto llegara aún más lejos. Me removí tratando de sacármelo de encima pero nada funcionaba su cuerpo era más grande que yo y mucho más pesado.

— ¡No déjame ir! — grite, era lo único que podría hacer, era lo único que podría ayudarme en estos momentos era gritar. Su mano cubrió mi boca haciéndome callar.

"Por favor Edward, ven por mi" rogaba en mi mente y tan solo el pudiera escucharme. Con sus caderas y su pecho me inmovilizo, sin quitarme la mano de mi boca comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón. Abrí mi boca y trate de morder su mano, la quito por un momento quejándose de dolor.

— Porque lo has hecho — pregunto enojado pero sin dejar de presionar su cuerpo contra mí.

— Déjame ir, no lo hagas — le volví a suplicar. Pero no pasó nada, aproveche que estaba entretenido con mi pantalón y grite — ¡Ayuda! — grite y el me golpeo.

— Te callas y disfruta — agarro mi cara besando mis labios con brusquedad.

Cerré mis ojos deseando estar en otro lugar y que esos labios fueran los de alguien más. La puerta se abrió de golpe y deje de sentir el peso de Jasper sobre mí, no tenía fuerza para nada, solo quería dormir y desaparecer, quería ser tan pequeña que nadie me viera. Quería que el mundo desapareciera. Oí gritos y llanto, pero yo ya estaba en algún de mi mente, allí estaba a salvo del mundo.

Un brazos me alzaron del frio suelo, no quería abrir mis ojos, no quería saber nada, no quería saber quién me tenía en sus brazos, solo quería dejar de respirar.

Vanessa.

El rostro de mi hermanita llego a mí, tenía que saber de ella, quería verla y abrazarla, saber que estaba bien.

— Vanessa — susurre aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Ella está bien — reconocí su voz, Edward, él ya no me quería porque alguien me daño.

Sentir algo mullido debajo de mí, el olor a hospital seguía en mi nariz. Sentí un pinchazo, mi cuerpo se relajó y todo se volvió negro.

— Todo estará bien, te amo pequeña —el susurro de Edward fue lo último que escuche antes de dejarme llevar.


End file.
